Lost
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Misaki Takahashi is kidnapped from Akihiko's penthouse and taken away to god knows where - Akihiko finds out who it is, his arch nemesis and ex-boyfriend from college- Akihiko tries to save Misaki - but can he find him! WARNING: Lemons, bad language, violence, probably some bondage, and horrible things happening to Misaki! Miki included! - Yaoi
1. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica! (but I own the old man and sadly another character who isn't named yet. .)**

**Author's note: I'm not done yet with my other main story, but I felt like starting this out - this was my first idea, but I wasn't confident in my writing skills, so I'm writing it now. ^^ 3rd person, shifting view-points, and I get Misaki kidnapped, sorry. . Probably going to make this a very sadistic story just because I want to try it. I hope you all like it! :D **

One fine day, Misaki Takahashi is cooking an egg omelet (with green peppers on purpose, even though he knows his landlord hates them) for breakfast. He is still wearing his pajamas, since it's the weekend and he finally has a break from college (finally in his third year in college) and work (he works at a comic company as an assistant - nothing too big, but it tends to keep him busy). Ever since his parents passed away, he became more caring towards others to the point he turned into a selfless person - which is why he's always willing to make breakfast or help clean Akihiko Usami's large apartment (aka - Usagi-san). No matter how many times his landlord tells him that Misaki doesn't ever have to lift a finger, Misaki feels obliged to help. Plus, he considers this his payment for rent, since the very beginning. Akihiko's place was a hell hole before Misaki tidied it up.

As he finishes the omelet, he places the two plates (obviously he made himself breakfast) and brought milk too (mainly for himself, since his height... needed help).

"Usagi-san?" The green-eyed boy calls out to his landlord.

"Coming," a weak, yet low voice calls. Akihiko is still inside his childish room. His apartment is full of colorful rooms - one room is still full of Marimo (please don't Google it; you don't want to know).

"Your omelet will get cold!" Misaki yells now, annoyed.

He added green peppers because his Usagi-san has been waking up late these days and ignoring Misaki - all Misaki wants is... to be together. To go on dates, or at least hang out. But all Usagi-san thinks about is sex, sex, and yaoi comic sex ideas.

Misaki sighs, tired. Last night was amazing, sure, but there was definitely more love-making than talking (not that he_ could_ talk after that). As he's waiting, the doorbell rings. He sighs again as he reaches the door. _Who could it be this early?_

"Who i-," his voice is muffed before he can complete the sentence and his eyes stare in shock at the foreign figures in front of him.

_Who are they? What's happening? Why are they taking me? Usagi-saaaann!_

The chloroform starts working its magic and Misaki's eyelids begin to feel heavy.

* * *

"Misaki?" Akihiko calls as he finally comes down for breakfast, 30 crucial minutes too late.

Unaware of the situation, he sees breakfast and goes there.

"Misaki? Are you still here? You didn't eat your breakfast either," he notices.

"Oi, Misaki?" He calls once more, a little worried.

He shrugs it off, assuming his lover is in the bathroom or something. He quietly eats his breakfast, alone, as he's used to. Of course having breakfast with Misaki's adorable face in front of him is ideal, but Akihiko tries to control his monopolization. He's smart enough to know the harder you pull, the worse it gets. When he finishes eating, he looks around. Still no sign of Misaki. Akihiko resorts to texting his lover (_maybe something came up that made him leave_, he thinks); nevertheless, the texts a quick 'where are you?' text.

Instantly a reply comes and Akihiko's worry disappears. However, he doesn't read the text, since at least Misaki replied – which was his main worry. The silver-haired tall man stands up, pushes his chair in, and walks back upstairs. _He wouldn't mind if I slept a few more hours, now would he?_

* * *

Wood. Misaki can smell rotten wood around him. Is he in a boat? A ship? _Oi_, he thinks, _if I'm in a boat, does that mean they're taking me somewhere?!_ His eyes are blindfolded with a rough cloth and his wrists and feet are chained. The worst part is that something is blocking his mouth (which is dry and itchy). All he can rely are his senses for now. He knows he's lying down on the ground somewhere, but he hears nothing. _These people might be professionals_, he panics. Either that or Misaki is overestimating kidnappers.

A noise is heard abruptly. _Was that the door? Did something fall?_ Misaki hates this guessing game without being able to see.

"Oi, lad, aare ye awoke?" A pirate tone voice calls out.

_So, it was the door_, he quickly concludes. In efforts to make the pirate (as he's going to call him for now) know that he's awake he moves his body, rocking motion. Or pathetic fetal position motion.

"So ye aare awoken now, laddie. I aam not yer kidnapper, don't shake ser much," the pirate tells him, his voice lower than before.

_Am I shaking?_ Now that he notices, Misaki has been shaking ever since he woke up from the drug. He tries to calm himself down, but all Misaki can remember are the black gloved hands that immediately shut his mouth back at home. _Why are they kidnapping me?!_

"Yer still a'shaken, lad," the man says now, laughing a little.

Misaki has never had this horrible urge to slap someone except when it came to defending his Usagi-san if anyone talked bad about him and right now. _How could this man laugh at me in this situation?! Is he crazy?!_ Of course he is crazy, as the man continued to bother poor Misaki, who was trapped and forced to listen to this psycho maniac.

"Did'ya know dat yer chained by ther same chains they chained celebs in?" He says one minute, as if this were some grand honor to have, being kidnapped by professional kidnappers who've also kidnapped celebrities. Misaki had to listen to him because his thoughts were unreliable and depressing. He knew he could only wait and see what will happen next.

The sad thing is, Misaki is obedient.

* * *

When Akihiko wakes up again, this time at noon, he yawns loudly. He's hoping by now his lover is done with whatever errand he randomly went on and is back home.

"Misaki?" He calls out, still laying on his bed, Suzuki the bear by his side.

Silence. _Hmm, maybe he's still out_, he guesses. He gets up, one lazy leg at a time. As he descends the stairs in his apartment that lead to the open living room and kitchen, he calls out for Misaki once more. Akihiko sees the unfinished breakfast on Misaki's side. He only left it there this morning in hopes that his lover would return immediately.

Disgusted by the smell of rotten eggs, he grabs the plate and holds it upside down on top of a trashcan. The breakfast doesn't move, as if it's stuck onto the plate. He pokes it with a fork a little and it falls off into the trash. After that's done, he just places the plate on the counter (honestly scared to wash it) and plops onto the sofa in front of the television. He stares blankly at the black screen and lets himself fall sideways onto the sofa.

"Misaki, where are you?" He whispers this and gets his cellphone out.

"Akihiko-san, I went to get groceries – do not wait for me," it says.

If a random person read this text message, it would seem proper and sound like Misaki's style. However, Akihiko knows for sure that Misaki never calls him that unless he's in front of his older brother (Akihiko's old crush) or a crowd of people. He feels that something is wrong here, clearly, from the text.

Akihiko sits up and glares at his phone, wondering who wrote this instead of Misaki… and on his own phone! He immediately goes up to his camera room (yes, he most definitely has a secret camera room that Misaki doesn't know about) to check where, when or with who Misaki went with.

He gets the tape from his camera room and watches it there. One side of the room has countless little T.V. screens with color video setting that are constantly being recorded onto tape nonstop (and yes, Akihiko personally changes the tapes – he trusts no one and if Misaki knew, then Akihiko would probably be banned for having a room like this). On the other side of the room is a large T.V. for watching selected tapes (he has watched his sex with Misaki a few times – mainly out of curiosity and yaoi comic info).

He plays back the scene where he's awkwardly throwing the omelet (not fun the first time, not fun watching it in reverse), he plays back the empty house scenes, and finally he reaches where Misaki is placing the breakfast on the table. Now Akihiko watches intently on his 30inch T.V. in this secret room, HD quality (1080p). His cute lover is just about to sit down to eat when the doorbell rings. _Strange_, he thinks, _I didn't hear that_. He notices that this camera doesn't show anything at the door. He hears Misaki speak in the background and his voice cuts off.

Akihiko replays that quickly.

"Who i-," is all he hears. Mainly the word 'who' is what grabs Akihiko's attention. The person who rang the bell was most likely a stranger. _But why did Misaki stop talking? Was he surprised?_

The silver-haired man searches for the camera box that records the door and is angled so that he can see who is entering his house. When he gets the tape, puts it in, and reverses it until he sees a figure. He stops and plays it, apprehensive as he prepares himself mentally.

He sees Misaki walk towards the door, sighing. When Misaki opens the door, he says his line before he can even see the person behind the door, Akihiko notices. What's worse is that he himself knows the man who suddenly grabs Misaki and makes him faint by the drugged cloth. The man in the camera stares at the camera intentionally and smiles.

Whatever is in Akihiko's hand at this moment cracked as the man trembled in rage. He is unable to keep his emotions locked in as usual.

The man in the camera was Akihiko's ex-boyfriend from college. The man who Akihiko rejected numerous times, but only dated because he felt pity for the guy - the man who annoyed the shit out of Akihiko and who loved that fact – the horrible man who was not only sadistic, but also violent.

His Misaki, his treasure, is in the hands of that sick bastard. Akihiko managed not to throw the broken object in his hand at the T.V. Instead he threw it onto the ground. He later realized it was his cellphone.

* * *

"Yer young, aaren't ya? What age aare ye?" The old man asks now. Misaki has concluded the man is old because he coughs many times, sometimes severely, and he keeps complaining about his back. "Oh, yer can't talk, darn it. Aai, what ar lovely day it is out dere. Too bad you ain't getting' out."

The weirdo kept saying random things and expecting answers to them. Misaki tried counting sheep, but sleep wouldn't come. Peace wouldn't come.

"Oi! Don't ye faller asleeps on me, youngin'!" He yells.

Misaki moves a little. _At least I'm not shaking now_, he thinks brightly. Another reason he wasn't shaking is because the room has become hotter than before.

"Yer know were ye goin'? Yer goin' into the devil's nest! Haha," the old man laughs like a crow.

_Huh!?_ Misaki's eyes desperately move around under the blindfold. _Where is the devil's nest_, he wonders anxiously. He doesn't want to get far away from Japan at all – his home territory. If he's still in Japan, he has hope that Usagi-san will find him and save him. Tears brim his eyes again just from thinking about Usagi-san – he's been crying silently a lot this whole time. He doesn't want the maniac to know or else he'll probably make fun of the poor kid.

"Do ye even know were da devil's nest iz? Captain Jack Sparrows houuze!" the crazy old man jokes and Misaki has that urge again.

_He's a drunkard_; Misaki confirms to himself, _I shouldn't believe him at all_.

**Author: I can't believe I did that to Misaki. . If you do not like bondage, violence against ukes, or anything harsh against Misaki, do not continue (because I'm going to be super mean to him). *_* And if you do continue, please don't blame me for not warning you. XD**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ (I will get back to this after I finish "Normal is Bad?" which is my other fanfic. :) **


	2. Insane

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, but I do own MIKI! :D Woot, the return of Miki. XD And Sasaki-sama, but we don't know his full name yet. :) **

**Author's notes: Please tell me everyone knows what Gundam are, right? Those robot machine toys? It's mentioned in this chapter - and if you don't know what porcelain dolls are, they are those creepy dolls with glass eyes and fake hair. *_* Scary as hell in real life. XD Hope you guys like this chapter! **

_The old man was right_, Misaki thinks as he stares at the gigantic gothic styled house, _this is some_ _weird guy's house after all_. His blindfolds were removed as soon as they (the old man and Misaki) walked out of the ship. It happened to be a fancy yacht in the end. By the old man's vocabulary, the boy was expecting a pirate's old ship with crooked wood patterns and an outdated steering wheel. He even imagined a black flag symbol with a skeleton.

The weirdest thing is, the old man is actually a young boy about the same age as him. Clearly both boys had an overactive imagination – one wanted to be a pirate, the other wanted to be kidnapped by pirates.

Although Misaki could see again, his mouth still held a cloth and his limbs were chained. As he walks closer to the scary house, he tries to take everything in. First analysis – the boy is a few inches taller than him, blue eyes, and has a crooked smile. He calls himself different names but the most frequent name is Miki. Oddly enough, with each name, he changes his personality completely. The brown haired boy is avoiding listening to Miki's nonsense, but he can't control his nosy ears that are eager to hear anything and everything.

Second analysis – the yacht is parked properly beside a beautiful wooden deck with red Hibiscus decorated at the edges. There were many exotic plants and trees here – palm trees, coconut trees, weird large plants with giant leaves, and vines here and there in various shades of green. Misaki is certain he's not in Japan anymore. He's only praying now for Usagi-san to come here and rescue him.

His final analysis is of the front yard of this creepy mansion – the grass is overgrown and looks deadly. He can feel a horrible vibe coming off this foreign island (another observation – they're surrounded by water) and he has a feeling it involves the dangerous creatures existing here. If he sees a snake, he's running – no matter what chains stop him. Normal people are afraid of snakes and Misaki is the same. However, he will never let anyone know his weakness. He's noticed ahead of time that Miki enjoys bothering him. _If the messenger guy has this sort of personality, then what kind of monster is his boss?_

Misaki shudders at the thought and continues looking at the island. He doesn't know he's inhaling the last breaths of fresh air and enjoying his last walk outside for a very long time.

"Kyaa! We're here, desu~," Miki screams like a fangirl, smiling and doing a weird peace sign to nobody in particular.

Misaki just stares at him blankly. He has no words for this.

"Gosh, you're not fun at all, twerp," the boy says as he unlocks the door with a key.

Ignoring the jerk, Misaki's eyes explore the new territory inside. The world he's entering is stranger than Usagi-san has ever been – this house is full of the creepiest toys he's ever seen. The first thing he spots is a green toy roller coaster trailing the entire living room. It hoops around near the gigantic glass chandelier (the only elegant thing in the house), then heads back down curving around the sofas gathered around a fireplace. His green eyes halt there, observing the creepy China dolls and blonde porcelain dolls lined up on the sofas – each doll has markings on their faces, whether it's permanent marker or crayons.

On the table in front of the dolls is a set of paints that lead a messy trail to a hallway, while the fireplace is covered with broken childhood toys like fire trucks, Gundam mechas, random small cars, and rainbow colored marbles that seem to be cluttered everywhere but mainly clustered there in a hug jar. This is all just the right side of Misaki's vision. On the left side of this large living room is a mini Legos castle (or a fortress) and on top of that castle/fortress are three teddy bears. Their eyes are popped out and their stuffing is seeping out from worn corners. The Legos castle is taller than him. _Even taller than Usagi-san_, he thinks.

The oddity never ends – he feels like he's looking at a page from an I Spy book and there are little random things that he could find that he didn't see a second before, if he focused hard enough. Another main detail about the house is that the stairs are two slides (one from the left side, one from the right side) coming from the upper floors to the bottom, where there is a soft cushion waiting for whoever falls. Of course, Misaki notices, there is a normal set of stairs going straight up in the middle of the mansion.

"Nice, isn't it?" Miki breaks the silence. His voice echoes in living room.

Misaki ventures to look up and steps back, suddenly very afraid.

Bats.

No wonder the lights are dim, he thinks. There were living bats up on the ceiling (which is one extra floor high – at least he knows there are no upstairs on top of him) and he can count at least 20. He dare not count any higher or else he'd faint from fear. He knew something was wrong with this house – it just gave him a weird feeling. _And Miki thinks this is nice?! How on earth is this creepy house with scary bats nice?!_ Misaki is fervently wishing to disappear from this place right this second.

To his disappointment, reality keeps him here in this hellish place.

Suddenly they hear a 'BAM' sound and they look up. A person is sliding down from what seems to be the third floor from the back of the house. He doesn't say a word as he slides down, as if he's used to doing this all the time, commuting this way. Surprisingly none of the bats fly or get scared by this man's entrance – as if they're used to it by now. When he finally lands (_on his feet, _Misaki notices) his hands go up in the air like cheerleader, but his smile says otherwise. He has a grim smile for his slender and pointed brown eyes. He wears a white tuxedo, as if he's ready for a party. He's wearing white gloves to match and a white long hat. Although he doesn't look old, he has a thin silver cane with a skull on top to clutch onto.

"Hello, my boys," he smiles and Miki runs over to him immediately, leaving Misaki at the door.

"Sasaki-sama, how are you today?" the blue-eyed boy smiles pleasantly.

Misaki is expecting him to answer normally, but of course that's not going to happen.

The man slaps Miki across the face and yells. "DON'T LEAVE HIS SIDE!"

Whatever massive power there was in that slap, it made Miki collapse to the ground backwards. The poor boy quivers at first, in fear, but Misaki sees something wrong with his face.

Miki is smiling.

_What? Why is he smiling? Is he trying to be strong? _

As Miki slowly gets back up, he stands faithfully by Misaki's side and bows towards his 'Sasaki-sama'.

"That's better. I'm fine, what about you, Miki? Any trouble on the way here?" his voice light as feather now compared to his sudden shouts.

"No, Sasaki-sama, no trouble. I undid his blindfold. Is that okay?" Miki asks cautiously.

"Of course," the old man smiles, "he needs to see his captor. Welcome, Misaki Takahashi. I am your caretaker for now… please enjoy your stay."

With each word the mad man says, there's an alarm going off in Misaki's head – _danger, danger_. That's all that's ringing in his head and he knows he can't escape – he's been kidnapped by insane professionals.

"Any questions?" The guy in the white tuxedo taunts, knowing that Misaki can't talk. "Good." He smiles wickedly again and walks away.

"He's awfully nice today," Miki says as soon as Sasaki leaves.

_He calls that nice? Then again, he called this whole weird place nice._

* * *

"Aikawa-san, Misaki's kidnapped," is all Akihiko says to his BL loving editor.

"HUH?! What?! When did he get kidnapped? By whom?!" she yells back instantly, fully concerned. Misaki was the cute little gay brother she never had – she cared for him more than she actually cared for Akihiko.

"Today, this morning by… my ex," he replies calmly after a short pause. He's driving his red sports car towards the airport. He's already booked a ticket to his ex's house in Russia – he knows exactly where Misaki is.

"You have an ex? Who?" The woman asks, curious now.

"A psycho-maniac. And I dated him out of pity. Forget that," his tone changes, turning into pure steel. "I'm going to see that bastard right now, so I won't be able to do 2 month's deadlines."

"Eh? Wait, 2 months?! You said you're going to see him soon, so why 2 months of deadlines?!" Aikawa goes a little crazy by this.

"I'm sorry, gotta rescue Misaki, bye," he apologizes lightly and hangs up before she starts yelling again. He probably won't need those 2 months of deadlines, but he's doing it so she won't bother him for 2 months. _Hmm_, he thinks, _maybe after I get Misaki back I can take him somewhere in England – only a couple of hours away from Russia on a plane_.

As he speeds through the lanes, he reaches the airport. Confident that he'll save Misaki on time, he sets out.

* * *

Miki takes Misaki upstairs where Sasaki went. Misaki notices the same creepy toys upstairs only in miniature versions. He even sees rusted metal toys and broken plastic pieces. _This house doesn't seem to have a maid or butler_, Misaki thinks, or a nanny. It looks like nobody's cleaned this place since… 10 years or something. _Maybe even longer_.

The blue-eyed boy leads him into an empty room.

"Stay here until I come back. I'm locking the door, just in case," Miki warns him and shows off another key in front of him.

_Does he like keys or what? Why does he show me keys like that? _

The barren walls creep Misaki out even more than the monstrous wreck outside the room, so he moves towards the window. He sees the blue ocean and tries to smile. He definitely has a rag in his mouth – he can't even smile properly. Misaki looks down to see if he can jump and sees the ground far away. _At least at Haru-ani's_ (Haruhiko Usami, Usagi-san's brother) _house I could use the curtains to escape – this room has nothing in it_.

There is a closet in the corner, but he doesn't waste time attempting to open it. His hands were skillfully tied by Miki (_the bondage expert, as he bragged_ - Misaki thinks sarcastically).

Randomly, the closet door opens and that Sasaki person appears, this time wearing a black tuxedo. His smile even grimmer than before.

"Well hello there, Mi-sa-ki-kun," the man elongates every syllable in the boy's name with a squeaky voice, like Miki.

Before Misaki can blink, he's pinned down on the ground. When or how he was tackled is unknown to him, but he can see that grim smile towering over him, mocking him.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase, right? You are Aki-kun's 'boy'friend – I am Aki-kun's ex-boyfriend. We shouldn't have met – or should I say, you shouldn't have dated Akihiko," the man's tone is dark and grimy, his smile fading into a cruel expression.

Internally gasping, Misaki doesn't understand what this man is saying. _Akihiko… meaning Usagi-san? He is Usagi-san's ex-boyfriend?_

"Aw, poor little Misaki doesn't get it, does he?" the man whispers. And then he shouts, "I was Usami Akihiko's boyfriend, you dimwit, and now I want him back."

His voice ringing in his head, the green-haired boy just stares at the loud man in front of him, blinking away his tears.

"Man, just how sensitive are you?" The man hisses. "I've heard a lot about you – you cook, clean, and organize for Aki-kun, right? But there is one thing I bet you can't do…," his voice dims down at the end and he leans next to Misaki's little ear to say the last thing.

"You can't please Aki-kun."

**Author: I loved adding Miki back. :3 He's mine. XD I'm trying my best to make that Sasaki person horrible, but I don't know many horrible people, so it's hard. *_* I'll make him crazy as possible = he is insane. *nods* **


	3. Russia

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Sasaki and Miki (see how they end in "ki"? XD). **

**Author's notes: Finally a new chapter. *_* Took me the whole day. It's longer than usual, though. :) Don't know how to make Sasaki evil, though. . I'm starting to hate the fact that I'll have to be mean towards Misaki - it's so hard. **

**Oh, and Armani is an expensive brand of clothes/fragrances - an Armani model is supposed to be super handsome and usually are European with awesome jaws. **

**And Jeju island is right underneath South Korea - pretty close to Japan. ^^ **

Akihiko Usami's private jet lands in some secluded part near Moscow, in Russia. He knows that in this large capital, his crazy ex-boyfriend lives in the richest part of the city. It doesn't take him long to remember the man's address – he purposely remembers it just so he won't accidentally ever go near there. But now he's glad he took the effort in remembering it that long. His rental car is a plain car (for once) and he drives through the snowy area without a short glance at the scenery. If Misaki were here with him, now then he could find the scenery beautiful which he is now whizzing by.

When he reaches the Sasaki estate, his glare deepens. _How dare that bastard take my Misaki away from me?! _

The gold gate before his car is locked, so he reluctantly gets out of his car and talks through the intercom with the butler.

"Hello? This is Akihiko Usami," the man assumes this is all he needs to say.

And it is. There is never really a reply from anyone, but the gates open instantly.

The tall man gets back into his car and drives straight to the mansion in front of him. The style of the house is gothic, with huge windows decorated with dark beige brick. There are mini fences made out of bricks on the edges. The whole house seemed to yell: _I am old and tired – please leave me alone_. As if the two pointy windows on the third floor are its eyes, the door's upper lining that curves down seems to be the house's frown. To top it all, an old butler opens the door with a frown engraved on his face with all his wrinkles.

"Mr. Usami, please enter," the old man shows Akihiko the way inside.

While they both stand in the dim doorway, the door now closed, the butler speaks again.

"The Sasaki's are not at this estate right now, Mr. Usami," he informs him now.

"Then where is Arata?" Akihiko's voice coded with anger.

For a mini-second it seems like the butler hesitates to tell Akihiko. A few seconds later he replies thoughtfully – maybe remembering exactly where his master is.

"Master Arata is on vacation," the butler smiles coyly giving the vaguest answer ever.

Irritated, Akihiko's hand unconsciously pushes the old butler to the wall.

"Let's try that again, Mr. Butler," he says threateningly as his lavender eyes slant down at the old man. "Where is Arata!?"

"So it's true, when it comes to your little boy toy, you are easily provoked," the man laughs at Akihiko's glare.

The silver-haired man pushes the old man into the same wall again, clutching his collar tightly. Akihiko himself realizes this is no way to treat a person, butler or not. But he also knows that like master, like butler – they're both bastards.

"Call Misaki a boy toy again, I'll slit your throat," a dark voice leaks out of Akihiko before he can stop himself.

He stops his clutching hand and lets go of the butler.

"I'm sorry," he politely apologizes. _Even if he's as awful as his master, that doesn't mean I treat him like his master_, he thinks with a guilty conscious.

"Sorry now, huh? After you push an old man to the wall? Knocked my breath out, Mr. Akihiko Usami," the butler pronounces the silver-haired man's name like his master would – purposely annoying Akihiko.

"Yes, I'm sorry to know that you're as bad as Arata. Last time we met, at least you were nicer," Akihiko's fists trembling with anger. He had easily assumed that Arata would be here with Misaki, but clearly it was wishful thinking that life's that easy.

And the last time he met this butler was when he and Arata came here together – and this is where Akihiko met his sadistic ways for the first time.

* * *

In college, Arata Sasaki was known as the nerdy loner in the corner. No one really liked him, but most girls admired his beauty. Even Akihiko had to admit his appearance was handsome – if Akihiko was a prince, Arata was a king. Although he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, his features were like an Armani model – his Russian roots showing. As if his face was molded by angels, he stood out from the rest of the guys. No one knew he was gay, of course, but most assumed he was too arrogant to date anyone, girl or boy.

As for Akihiko, he spent his college years without Takahiro (Misaki's older brother – Akihiko's old crush) and still loved him despite not seeing him every day. During those days, he spent time with Hiroki, his childhood friend, even using him as a sex friend once when he was desperate for Takahiro's touch. Seeing that, Sasaki seized the opportunity to take advantage of Akihiko. Of course, Arata was rejected countless times, but he never quit trying – never quit chasing after the silver-haired prince.

One day, the day after Akihiko quit using his childhood friend to satisfy his desire to hold Takahiro, Arata confessed yet again to Akihiko.

"Oi, Aki-kun, will you go out with me?" He tries again, for the umpteenth time. Some people were aware that Arata confesses every day, at the same time (after his and Akihiko's English class), so they were cheering him on in the background.

Akihiko remembers that day he was feeling guilty for abusing Hiroki and his friendship and so he was depressed. That was the only day he accidentally accepted Arata's offer.

"Sure," he said, looking somewhere off, dreaming of Takahiro's kind smile.

This one agreement can be counted as the worst mistake in his life.

* * *

His first date with Arata was boring to him. Arata seemed excited, though. He vaguely remembers those days, besides the abuse sex and his kinky fetishes; however, he remembered the first date. Arata had taken him to Russia for their first date – he was just so excited that Akihiko finally agreed to date him that they stayed in Russia for a week after their first date there (and that week was hell for Akihiko - when he found out Arata's abusive habits).

"I want you to see my house!" He told a bored Akihiko as he grabbed his arm enthusiastically.

Akihiko doesn't remember his reply, but he remembers seeing an elated smile of Arata's handsome face. _This was before Arata began annoying me…_

It slowly occurs to him he forgot the reason why Arata hated him… and when he started to wear a rude expression when he faced Akihiko… these issues never mattered to Akihiko until now.

Trying to remember more, he thinks about how Arata showed him around the house with excitement – his love bursting out from inside him, but none of his love arrows ever hit Akihiko's frozen heart. Finally feeling some remorse, Akihiko wishes he'd just rejected him that day instead of accepting out of pity and with no feelings of love whatsoever.

Now facing Arata's butler, Akihiko hopes that this old man will tell him where Arata is if Akihiko sprinkles some corny lines.

"Can you please tell me where Arata is? I want to… apologize to him for whatever wrongs I did," once Akihiko says this, he finds that his words are the truth – he now feels horrible for accepting a guy who never should've been accepted. Accepting and making Arata enter a cold relationship with him. With more conviction, he continues, "And I want to make things right. If I meet him again, maybe I'll finally understand him better."

_And figure out why the hell he took my Misaki. _

The old man surprisingly relents to this. "I knew you had a nice heart, Mr. Usami. Arata is on his private island somewhere around Jeju Islands."

"Exactly what island?"

"Sir, do you think he'd tell me the coordinates?" the butler smiles, still stubborn.

Akihiko has this strange urge to kick this bastard, but he controls himself. He has a clue now and it isn't hard to figure out who owns what islands in Akihiko's world.

* * *

In his private jet now, Akihiko looks at the list of people he wrote down of people who also own islands; he begins dialing numbers on his new cellphone. First number he calls is his brother, Haruhiko. His brother, although annoying, knows lots of people and random information about them.

"Hello, this is Akihiko," he says as he hears his brother's familiar voice. "Do you know any islands around Jeju?" He asks instantly, impatient.

"Hah? Jeju? Not really, I avoid Korean shores, you know that," his brother replies in a grumpy voice.

_Haruhiko's ex-girlfriend was Korean_, Akihiko remembers a little too late.

"Then sorry for calling, bye," he hangs up, upset.

He glares at the list – for the rest of the list he'll have to talk with manners and be the author Akihiko instead of his usual self. He sighs and began dialing the number on the list.

* * *

At last, when he arrives on Jeju Island, instead of being mesmerized by the beautiful green mountains and blue ocean water, he glares at the map he just bought at a gas station. Already he's got a rental car (this time it's a red sports car) and he has got some info on who owns what. With a map, he can X out islands he's already checked. _Finding this island won't take long_, he thinks optimistically. _Misaki, please be okay. Please._

* * *

Arata glares at the boy underneath him. Now that he's this close to the boy, he is disappointed. _This is what won Aki-kun's heart?! Akihiko… why did you fall for such a… twerp?! _Although the boy is chained up, Arata grasps his wrists with a hard grip, making sure it leaves a mark. _Take that, Akihiko!_

His main goal at this point is merely to lure Akihiko out, but as his threatening speech ends, he notices the boy is shaking and trembling, making his nature sadistic side come out. Of course he controls himself – he doesn't want to harm this boy since he is the bait. Also, even if he's a BDSM lover, he knows his limits as a human being – he still has morals and ethics.

Annoyed that the boy can't reply to him, he finally removes the ball of cloth from his dry mouth.

"Ah…!" an inaudible scream is heard from the boy and then his eyes widen at his dry voice.

"Oh, right, feed the hostage," Arata smiles and gets up. He lifts the poor boy that can't move at all from the ground without help.

He leads the short boy back downstairs to the kitchen, making his way around his toy world. Like Akihiko, his childhood was spent as a lonely kid, but his life was worse. This was his vacation house and every vacation he spent it alone – no parents, just his loyal butler whom he talked to and respected as a father. He didn't want anyone to clear away his toys – if his parents ever come to this house, they will know what Arata did – they will know how he played.

_And they will know how lonely I was… but they never come here, do they?_

In the kitchen, he finds Miki, his nephew. _Weird how genes work, he looks exactly like me_, Arata thinks as he's surprised at the familiar image. _It's like looking in the mirror!_

"Oi, Miki, why'd you leave him all alone up there? Give him some food and water, will you? Poor boy's thirsty as hell," Arata nags his nephew.

Almost instantly the boy scurries around the kitchen, first getting water and then quickly getting leftovers from the refrigerator. As he's heating it up, he walks back to his uncle.

"Do you think Usami-san is close-by?" His nephew asks with eager eyes.

"Perhaps," Arata replies, a little annoyed at Miki, who seems to see him as an idol. _He is useful to me, but just what did I do to make him like me?!_

Meanwhile, Misaki looks hungrily at the plate of chicken, peas, and mash potatoes revolving in the microwave. Sensing this, Arata yells at Miki.

"Miki, HURRY UP WITH THE GODDAMN FOOD!" is all it takes for Miki to grab the hot plate and put it on the counter, quickly grabbing a soon on the way and placing it on the plate.

Misaki is about to move towards the food (he can move in the chains, of course, just not run/kick), but a gentle hand stops him.

"You want him to eat like that, Miki? Standing up? This is not a fucking prison – TAKE HIM TO THE DINING ROOM. Not like we use it anyway," he mutters at the end.

Miki obediently follows the command, moving the food into a separate room and taking the water along with him. Arata leads the chained up brunette towards the dining room, since the boy didn't know where to go.

"Eat, drink, and then hang out anywhere you want," Arata tells the brunette and then turns to Miki, "And Miki, don't let him escape from the house – keep your eye on him and that's it. **Touch him and you die**."

Miki straightens up and nods, scared yet excited from the command. Arata leaves the two and walk out of the house. _If Akihiko finds this island, then he'll head for the dock first_, Arata predicts as he takes a seat on his yacht. _I'll wait for him here. _

**Author: Okay, for now Arata will be nice XD Change of plans. . But who knows when he'll snap... ^_~ **


	4. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki and Arata~**

**Author's notes: The sadistic acts will start after this chapter, sorry for taking so long. XD I'm making this a long story, so everything has to be longer. ^^ Please enjoy! **

Akihiko has been on this speed boat for hours searching for the correct island around Jeju. Again, he has underestimated how long this would take him. Luckily the boat he rented had an extra fuel pack inside, because on the third island he found (which wasn't Arata's island) he ran out of petrol. He is puts a heavy X on this new island in frustration. _Five more islands to go._

_Unless…_ he stops this thought. It was still day and he didn't want to waste it on negative thoughts. _Misaki… I will find you!_

He starts the boat and starts going West towards yet another island.

* * *

Misaki finished eating his food and drank all his water with pleasure (his hands specially freed momentarily so he could eat). He fully enjoyed the cool liquid slide down his throat. He began practicing his speak, saying his name or saying a simple sentence. He could speak again!

"Oi, don't get too excited," Miki bursts his bubble immediately. "We're on a private island – it's only me, Sasaki-sama, and you on this island – yell as much as you want and no one will ever hear you."

The brunette's eyes widen. He didn't expect this. _How is Usagi-san going to find me now?!_

"Oho, are you worried now? Nice," the blue-eyed boy smiles and grabs Misaki's hands to tie them again. He made a knot skillfully and went a little over board as he spread the rope over Misaki's elbows too. "Now you can't hit and run, even if you wanted to."

Misaki had never even considered doing that. He just wanted to get out of here or have Usagi-san save him. Hurting someone else in order to escape never crossed his mind.

"I wouldn't have done that," Misaki grumbles in a light voice.

"Are you sure?" Miki looks at him with questioning eyes. "If I were in your shoes, I'd kick, scream, and attack my kidnappers. You're such a weakling."

The brunette ignored the taunt. He knows the best thing to do is not get provoked by anyone. _Even though that Sasaki person warned Miki not to attack, god knows what he'll do if he's angry_, Misaki thinks to himself. Crazy people don't follow rules and their actions are unpredictable.

"Ah, no comment? Because it's true, even you can't say a word!" The boy laughs at Misaki, his teeth flashing that crooked smile of his.

_This kind of stuff is nothing_, Misaki thinks, _the teasing Usagi-san does gets me more annoyed. And his gay comics!_ Misaki keeps his thoughts about his lover and what he does instead of listening to Miki as he keeps throwing rude remarks at him.

"Oi, are you even listening to me?" the blue-eyed boy notices at last after 5 solid minutes of him continuously saying rude stuff. He pokes the brunette.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?" Misaki says with dazed eyes. Thinking of Usagi-san made him daydream about other stuff – like going on dates or spending time together in places.

Miki's eyes pop in irritation. "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!"

_Man_, Misaki complains in his head, _he's like a mini-version of that Sasaki person. They even look alike_, the brunette finally notices. He didn't observe his captors too well on purpose – because he knows that his Usagi-san will rescue him within a day so there was no need to remember their appearances.

"I'm listening now," _you idiot_, Misaki wants to add. He is trying very hard not to look bored as he's pretending to listen to Miki.

"Good…," Miki says and goes on, while the brunette stops listening to him instantly.

* * *

Arata waited on the deck for a few more minutes until he got bored. _Might as well call him if he's talking this long_, he thinks grudgingly. Although Akihiko never would tell Arata his phone number, but Arata got it from their mutual contacts. He presses speed dial 1, a number he always wanted to call but was always afraid of rejection. He shudders slightly as he remembers the day Akihiko actually rejected him…

"Hello?" An irritated deep voice comes through the speaker.

"Aki-kun!" Arata squeals unintentionally. _Shit, why do I always act like this when I'm talking to him?!_

"Arata?! WHERE IS MISAKI? Is he okay? WHY DID YOU KIDNAP HIM?!" Akihiko's voice echoes in Arata's ears because he was holding the phone super close.

"Aki-kun, one question at a time~," he tries to hide his squeal this time, but it still comes out. "Misaki is with me on the island right next to Jeju – seriously, Aki-kun, why didn't you try that island first?"

He can hear the man swear as he turns his boat around.

"Still smoking, eh?" Arata adds, taking note of the weird rhythm of Akihiko's breathing.

"Do you have cameras around me now?" The voice asks in a venomous tone.

Arata can't help but laugh at Akihiko's paranoia. "Aki-kun~, I'm not that stalker-ish."

"With you, I don't know, Arata," the voice spits now, hatred seeping out with every word. "Why did you kidnap Misaki? What's your problem?"

"My problem, as you call it, is that I still love you – it's been many years since we broke up and I can't forget about you… what do you like about that _shrimp_, anyway? He's short and clumsy. I'm a better match for you," Arata makes sure to pour all his love into his words. His true feelings are being heard by the one guy he's been thinking about for the last decade. "In fact, I'm the best match for you."

And as he says these words, he fully begins to believe them. A successful person dating another highly successful person is a perfect match – both were raised in the same type of aristocratic families, both know how to speak at least over 5 different languages fluently, and both are multi-talented in different fields.

Arata anxiously waits for Akihiko's answer, his heart beat pounding sounds drumming in his ears.

"**Don't. Call. Misaki. A. Shrimp**," Akihiko says with controlled rage, his voice still normal. "He is my lover right now… no, he's more than that, he's my **life**. If you really love me as you say, please hand Misaki over to me when I reach the island."

Arata's heart drops and his body suddenly feels cold. As if all the heat from his body has been taken away and now he's freezing. He can't believe what he's hearing… his first love, Akihiko, the man of his dreams, is in love with some random Japanese kid? _The cold hearted man, Akihiko, loves someone…?_ _When we dated, no matter what I did ever moved his heart… his unchanging facial expressions are the reason I became rude to him – at least when I was mean to him he'd have some change of expression – at least then he'd look at me – look into my eyes. I became interested in bondage because of him – the things I did to him were for him to look at me…as a person, as a lover… and now he loves someone else? A twerp, no less._

Something snaps in Arata's head or heart, but he hangs up and runs to his mansion.

* * *

When Akihiko finds the island (which actually was the closest to Jeju – _again, why didn't I check this island first?_), he parks his boat near the deck. He notices there isn't any boat or yacht floating there. _Is he still here?_ Unsure, he shuts the boat off, puts the keys in his pocket, and jumps out of the boat. He spots the large mansion easily and runs over there, his heart racing in anticipation. First thing he's going to do is hug Misaki and comfort his cute uke. Second thing… he's going to punch Arata.

In front of the mansion's grand door, he twists the doorknob. Obviously it's locked. He looks around and finds a window – without thinking about consequences or bodily damage, he kicks the glass window and the glass shatters. Unfortunately, Arata's mansion has old glass windows, so Akihiko only managed to put a small hole through the window and his ankle and foot are stuck in the glass.

"Shit," he swears as he keeps his foot balanced above the broken glass edges sticking up.

He tries to punch the window, but now his hand is stuck and his knuckles are starting to bleed. Not only is the old glass hard, it hurts more because of the thickness. He slowly retreats his hand and does the same with his foot. Thankfully his foot is unharmed because of his coat shoes. He looks at the window, which now has two small holes. Third luck's the charm – as he hits the glass with his bloody fist again, all the glass shatters and falls off.

Akihiko carefully walks into the window, making sure not to touch any more glass. Whence he is inside, he looks around the room he's in. _Where am I? Is this seriously his mansion?_ Akihiko notices the bats at first and then the weird toys all around. _And Misaki complains about my toys… _he shakes his thoughts away and focuses on his mission.

"MISAKI?!" he yells with all the force in his body. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

His voice merely scares away the bats, but nothing else moves in the large living room. And that's when he starts searching every creepy room in the mansion – starting from the first floor and up. After going through all the rooms, his anger and anxiety are raised to a max. Akihiko is breathless and tired – his right hand has dry blood on it and all his muscles ache from the tension. He wanted this to be a simple rescue trip.

_I even begged Arata to hand Misaki over to me…_

Abruptly his cell phone rings and he picks it up. _Unknown number again_, he notices.

"Arata…?" he says cautiously.

"You guessed right!" A voice mocks.

Akihiko's grip tightens around his cell.

"WHERE IS MISAKI? I asked you to give him to me – why did you not listen to me?" the silver haired man tried to control his rage from overtaking his voice.

"Oh, that boy? He's with me right now~. We're having smoothies in my yacht, want some~?" Arata giggles in the phone.

"Quit joking around – give me Misaki," Akihiko demands.

"No," the voice instantly replies.

"Arata, seriously, give me my life back to me – give me Misaki," his voice starting to crumble into an angry begging voice. Slowly his knees gave in and he fell on some toys. He was literally begging over the phone. "Please, just end this game of yours and give Misaki to me."

"Oh, your life? Well, your life is in my hands now, Akihiko… and soon I'll fuck your life," the voice replies with no mercy.

Akihiko's eyes open in surprise at those words. "No! Don't do that! If you hate me, you can mess around with me, Arata, but don't do anything to Misaki!" His heart was going to die soon if Arata continued this little crazy game of his. He can't handle thinking that his cute Misaki will be tainted by his arch enemy – his sadistic ex-boyfriend.

"Mess with you? Are you sure you can switch places with him that easily?" The voice continues to annoy Akihiko.

"Yes, let me switch places with him."

"No," the voice instantly rejects once more.

"Why not? You love me, right?" Akihiko is confused.

"Yes, and for that reason, I will keep Misaki with me – if he is your life, then I will have your life… I can't have your love, anyway, might as well take your life," Arata explains his crazy conclusion.

"OI, Arata, don't do this – I will contact the police about this, you do know that, right?" The silver hair man warns him, his voice rigid as steel.

"And you know what I can tell the police… heck, I can tell gossip newspapers that Akihiko Usami is gay and has been living with his gay lover named Misaki Takahashi for 3 years," Arata laughs.

"You wouldn't."

"I would and I will if you dare to inform the police. So, Aki-kun, what's more important… your reputation or your life?"

Before Akihiko can reply, Arata hangs up the phone and all Akihiko can hear is the empty dial tone ringing in his ears. He didn't know the reply he was going to give… he didn't know what to pick. Akihiko always assumed Misaki was just that important to him that he'd throw away everything for him, but his reputation? _And what will Takahiro think of Misaki and me when he finds out about them dating? _

**Author: I wonder what Usagi-san will do now! You'd think he'd give up his reputation for Misaki... **

* * *

**Omake:**

**Akihiko: Of course I would! Why are you making me sound like a heartless person?**

**Me: Ah, sorry. . You're better in the next chapter!**

**Akihiko: And where is this 'next chapter'?**

**Me: In my brain... **

**Awkward silence. **

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ **


	5. Obvious Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica~ (But I fully own Miki and Arata 3)**

**Author's note: A little violence in this chapter, but very light (or my brain is messed up to call that light.. O_o). I'm slowly killing Arata's sanity - slowly... :) **

Akihiko's colds hands were shaking in front of Takahiro (Misaki's older brother). He is in a house with warmth and smiles, but his mind is polluted with darkness. _How will I tell him? Should I tell him now? But Misaki… we can't find him unless we ask the police… will Takahiro kill me? No, I'm not to blame… or am I?_

The silver-hair man rehearsed nothing during the plane ride to Japan, nothing during his taxi ride to Takahiro's house, and nothing during the cold 2 hours he spent outside in dire misery because he was too scared to knock on the door. And now his mind is going crazy thinking about what to say in front of a smiling Takahiro. Well, now he's looking a little confused, but smiling nonetheless.

"Ah-hem," Akihiko coughs. He's hoping words will magically slip out like they do at his forced press conferences, but nothing comes out, just the fake cough.

"Usagi-chan, you should quit smoking, your lungs are acting up," his caring best friend, Takahiro tells him, slightly worried at his friend's health.

"Oh, yeah, I should…," he trails off with a guilty face. He smoked 2 packs today. Each pack has 20 cigarettes. Without knowing, he had kept lighting one after another on the jet… _and in the taxi… and maybe a few more outside of Takahiro's house._

His heart is racing again as he tries again to start the conversation (or his confession). Akihiko knits his brow. He thought he'd confess when Misaki is older – at least by the time he's graduated college. Honestly, he felt like this confession would never come. Wishful thinking is a horrible thing. Akihiko kept thinking that it's years away, but now it's in his face and Takahiro is looking at him expectantly. It's not every day that Akihiko comes at… (He glances at his watch – 11:13pm) a random nighttime just to say, "Hey, buddy!" – No, Akihiko knows he has to spit it out soon.

"Takahiro… I'm very sorry," he apologizes first, for safety. Before his friend can reply, Akhiko holds his hand up to stop him. "Let me continue, I'm very sorry to say that Misaki has been kidnapped."

"Huh?! What?! Mi-Misaki has been kidnapped? Who took him? Why?" The man in front of him is suddenly apprehensive and he is standing up now.

"Takahiro, I'll tell you… just calm down for now, he's unharmed...," _for now_, he thinks.

Misaki's brother relaxes one semi-notch down, but he doesn't sit back down. One more word can clearly crush the poor man, but Akihiko dares to do it.

"I'll be honest now, it's sort of my fault… he has been kidnapped by my ex…-boyfriend," he says each word with caution and he doesn't close his eyes when he says 'boyfriend'. Akihiko sees Takahiro's reaction visibly.

The man in front of him has his eyes widened, lips are opening for a mini-gasp, and his eyes are screaming 'why did he kidnap Misaki?' – But thankfully there is no disgust… yet. Again, before his friend can say a word, Akihiko continues, slowly yet swiftly. His words trying not to trip over each other, his voice lighter yet heavier than usual – everything about him was different today.

"He kidnapped Misaki because he's jealous… he wanted my attention and so he took Misaki… Misaki and I have been dating… for a while now. 3 years, 5 months, and 142 days," Akihiko informs him, his words coded with guilt. His eyes still on Takahiro's face the whole time.

"And the guy that kidnapped him is threatening me by the fact that if I pull the police into this, then he'll tell all the gossip magazines about my affair with Misaki… instead of you hearing it from them, I wanted you to hear it from me, on Misaki's behalf as well. He'd want you to know… we would've told you anyway, in a couple of years…" He continues telling him.

He tries not to dwell too much on his last words. 'Couple of years' is like an eternity for him – it's way too far away to say what year exactly he'd confess. But now he doesn't have to worry - Except for that look on Takahiro's face.

If faces could fall of from shock and slight horror, Takahiro would be faceless right now. He blinked a couple of times: confused, shocked, a little pained, and a little horrified at what his best friend is telling him. Completely speechless for a few moments, they both stay silent and stare at each other.

"Again, I'm sorry," Akihiko says again, bowing now. _Please forgive me, Takahiro_, he thinks to himself.

"You… and Misaki? My younger brother…?" Takahiro's voice is soft.

The silver-haired man nods cautiously. "We both love each other." Akihiko is hoping this fact will ameliorate whatever is in Takahiro's head.

"Usagi-chan and my Otouto…," he repeats himself like a broken record. *Otouto means little brother in Japanese.

"Yes, we've been dating each other for 3 years," Akihiko fills in again.

"And 5 months…," Takahiro's shell-shocked face stays and then suddenly disappears. "Misaki is gay!?"

"Ahem, I'm also homosexual, Takahiro," the silver-hair man coughs (this time for real).

Misaki's older brother falls on the couch and puts his hands on his throbbing head. "So wait, you two have been dating behind my back for 3 years…? My two most important people have never told me that they love each other?"

Akihiko tilts his head – now he's confused.

"Wait, you're not angry?" His stomach is killing him with suspense. Akihiko was sure that Takahiro would kill him on the spot after he found out.

"Of course I'm angry!" Takahiro shouts. "Misaki and you never told me you've been dating! Are we even friends if you don't tell me something that important?!"

Akihiko has never seen his friend this upset and unnerved. "So… you're not going to kill me, right?" He says for safety.

"Of course not, Usagi-chan, why would you think that? As long as it's mutual, I'm okay with it. More importantly, you should inform the police now. I hope Misaki is alright," Takahiro shifts the topic and all of a sudden apprehension forever haunts his face again.

The silver-haired man is somewhat freaked out that Takahiro's okay with it – he never thought wishful thinking actually works. _Thank goodness he's not upset with us being homosexuals_, Akihiko thinks with a smile.

Onward, Takahiro and Akihiko plan to go to the police station tomorrow together. With Akihiko's biggest fear gone, he goes back to his penthouse and plans to get Misaki back. Step by step, he's going to get his lover back, even if he has to sacrifice a few little things along the way.

* * *

"He's a FUCKING BASTARD, that's what he is!" Arata screams at the top of his lungs into the open ocean air. They were still on his yacht, floating randomly around Jeju Island.

"What happened?" Miki asks, instantly by his side.

"He told all the tabloids, gossip columns, and he even did a pre-recorded interview with 'L'!" he shouts, aggravated. "'L'!" He repeats in anger.

"What's 'L'?" The blue eyed boy asks naively.

"Seriously?" Arata gives his nephew the look of death. "'L' is the most popular news network in Japan! Even I can't get a slot there!" He doesn't add the fact that he is actually banned from there, but either way, he can't get a slot.

"Oh, okay… and what did he tell them?"

"Miki… I think I dropped something in the ocean, can you get it for me?" His uncle suddenly smiles and then pushes the poor boy off the large yacht straight into the pure blue water.

Misaki is merely watching all this happen before his eyes. He is strapped to a chair this time (all 'bondage' done by the all-skillful Miki) and his mouth is taped this time. Misaki doesn't understand either why Sasaki-san is so angry. He also doesn't understand why Usagi-san hasn't come to save him. As Misaki is staring at Arata with horrified eyes, the man himself turns his head towards the brunette.

"What're you looking at?" He says, annoyed. "He loves swimming, don't worry!"

Misaki tries to change his facial expression, but it turns worse.

"Oi, he fucking asked for it! Everyone knows what 'L' is!" Arata defends himself guiltily.

Closing his eyes this time, Misaki hopes that Sasaki-san will shut up.

"Really? Closing your eyes like that," he mumbles and then shuts up.

All he hears are a few steps and Misaki sighs in relief – a little too early. His chair is pushed abruptly from his spot and he hits his head on the hard wood, his cheek and the side of his forehead being squished from pressure. He can't even yell or exclaim his pain. He had opened his eyes widely and saw himself fall in slow-motion – and then everything sped up and he was flat on the ground.

"Isn't that easy? Keeping your eyes open?!" The man yells as he grabs Misaki's short hair.

"Ah, shit, I promised I wouldn't hurt you…," Arata reprimands himself in a hushed voice, but Misaki still hears it.

_You've hurt me now_, Misaki says in his mind.

"Oi, kid, do you know what your 'boyfriend' did? He practically told the whole world about you and him dating!" Arata tells Misaki, yelling closely near his ear as he's still crouching down, his hands still tangled in Misaki's hair.

_Usagi-san did what?! He told everyone about us…? Why? Why would he do something like that?! _

"Not just that! He made this whole sob story how you are kidnapped by me and he said tons of corny lines to get everyone on his fucking side. Guess what, kiddo? It fucking worked," the man grumbles. He hates how that was his only trump card over his ex-boyfriend and now it's gone.

Arata looks at Misaki with hatred. _He sacrificed his reputation for… this kid. This twerp-ish kid who doesn't know squat. This fucking kid who doesn't know just how amazing Aki-kun is. _Blood pumping, he gets up and kicks the boy impulsively in his stomach. A twinge of happiness leaks out of Arata as he sees the boy's eyes re-opened (_yes, he fucking shut them tightly again_, he thinks) in pain. His sadistic side was showing – the side he saves only for Akihiko… the thrill of getting an emotion out of that emotionless and cool guy is worth repeating.

He kicks again, just to see if he gets the same kick out of it.

Misaki's eyes well up with tears.

Arata grins.

_There goes that promise_, he laughs to himself.

Kick after kick after kick, finally there is a red blotch seeping out of the boy's shirt (which clings to him tightly thanks to the rope around his torso). The man had enjoyed himself a little too much as he spent minutes putting all his strength into kicking the innocent kid. Slightly worried now, Arata loosens the rope and pulls up the boy's shirt. A bluish bruise on the center of the boy's flat belly and a small opening where it's bleeding – Arata gets his IPhone out to take a picture of it.

The boy's eyes are popping out in horror and hatred at the man who has harmed him. Arata especially takes a picture of Misaki's face too (who glares fiercely with his numerous tears) besides just the bleeding red belly of his.

"Oh, come on, smile," Arata says mockingly as he takes a full image of the boy bleeding on the ground. "Kids these days, tsk. Don't know how to smile properly for a picture."

The man turns around and calls to his nephew. "Oi, Miiikkkiii~. Clean up the boy and take him to his room!" He clearly had forgotten that he'd shoved the other boy out of the yacht.

**Author: I hope everyone liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and please continue reading or else Arata will push Misaki off the boat too! :O**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: Why am I the only one who gets pushed off a boat?**

**Arata: Oh, don't complain - I got neglected throughout my childhood - suck it up, kiddo. **

**Miki: *cries like an emo person in the corner***

**Misaki: *just watching - mouth still taped***

**Me: *secretly watching from inside the yacht. **


	6. First Night

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki and Arata~!**

**Author's notes: Arata's finally cracked. *_* I hope you guys like this chapter! It's extra long (2,768 words~)! (btw, Nii-chan means older brother in Japanese) **

Misaki is in a luxurious room now, without ropes on him and no more tape on his mouth. Thankfully Miki was the one who removed both articles off of the boy – there's no doubt that Sasaki would've stripped the tape off like peeling a banana. Misaki found out from Miki that Sasaki-san threw a piece of rope and tied it to the yacht's front. The blue-eyed boy had to climb with his already tired limbs. Of course he kept complaining about it to Misaki as he undid the bonds. He also put antibiotic cream on the brunette's wound and bandaged it.

"What did he do to you?" Miki finally asks the boy as he finishes up the bandage.

Misaki trembles as he tells him. He didn't tremble in fear; he trembled in anger and embarrassment. _That Sasaki person told me he wouldn't hurt me! He lied! The worst part_, Misaki thinks with a frown, _is that he liked doing it_.

After hearing Misaki's story, Miki also frowns.

"Why doesn't he do that to me?" He whines.

"Wh-what!?" Misaki jumps - disgusted at the blue-eyed boy. "Wh-why would you want that to happen to you?! What he did is horrible!"

"Really? I don't think it's too bad. I mean, besides the lack of blood," Miki shrugs.

Suddenly it comes to Misaki – he occasionally reads some of Usagi-san's gay comics (a.k.a. yaoi) and he's noticed that there are some guys who enjoy being treated horribly. He forgot what they are called, so he continues to think of the word. He's only ever read it in English and his English sucks.

"So, y-you l-llike being treated like dirt?" Misaki asks him, curious. Maybe he'll remember the word of these types of people.

"Not always, but if it's Sasaki-sama, then I'm happy," the boy replies, his eyes glittering as he enters his own world of fantasies. "It'd be great if I wasn't always the one doing the bondage…"

"Ah! Masochist!" Misaki suddenly shouts as he remembers the word.

"Oi, that's rude, but true," Miki grumbles. His fantasy bubbles were burst by the sudden exclamation.

"MIIIKKKIII, come here boy!" A voice calls out from the distance.

"Oh, that's him, gotta go," the boy says and leaves.

And Misaki is locked in a fancy room with nothing to do. Actually, there is something he is doing – he is being depressed and worried. As he lies on the large clam bed (_yes, oddly enough it's shaped as a clam, _he complains) his thoughts continue to spiral around the fact that his Usagi-san told the whole world about their relationship. This hurts Misaki – he can't fathom what his friends will think of him now… of what his brother will think of him now! _Will I be disowned? Will he still talk to me? And why did Usagi-san do that in the first place!?_

Confused and angry at his lover, his thoughts start to become depressing as he thinks of all the outcomes. _Nii-chan will definitely hate me… My new friends at college will be disgusted by me… all the people I've met at Marukawa_ (the place he works at part-time) _will never see me the same way again_.

Leaving Misaki alone in a room is the worst thing possible right now, but he knows that only one person can fix all his worries instantly – his Usagi-san.

* * *

_Takahiro is being way too supportive_, Akihiko thinks as he eyes his friend suspiciously. _Either he's hiding away all his disgust and anger inside or he's genuinely nice_. Unsure of the cause, the silver-haired man goes to the police station with Takahiro in his red sports car. As they file a complaint and tell them of the issue, the whole time it's only Takahiro speaking. Akihiko tells them that he did an interview last night about how his lover has been kidnapped, so the media and people are alert by now (the video played this morning and it had Misaki's college photo on it). Besides that, Takahiro was seriously taking charge of this, of course as a responsible older brother, but also as the most caring person Akihiko has seen (other than Misaki).

The police tell them they'll send a team over to Akihiko's penthouse to look at any footprints or fingerprints.

"Shoot, it's too late for that… I touched the door again," Akihiko says to the officer.

The man frowns and sighs. "Why didn't you call immediately?"

"He panicked, sir, it's pretty common – I panicked as well when he told me about it," Takahiro effortlessly takes over and the problem dissipates.

"Oh, and you said you knew this person? Is he lethal? Do you think he'd kill your… lover?" the man manages to stay focused on his question.

"No, he wouldn't dare," Akihiko glowers. _He wouldn't do that. He __**can't **__do that. If he does… I will…_

Letting go of murderous thoughts he finishes his sentence. "He won't kill Misaki."

"Okay, then, I'll still send a team over with some of the best agents we got, Mr. Usami," the officer replies.

* * *

Arata calls over Miki to steer the yacht towards Jindo, South Korea. Akihiko hasn't been to South Korea many times (neither has Arata himself), but it'll be harder to find him in unfamiliar territory. He quickly shows Miki the navigation system and tells him a few directions on what to do. When he's done with that, he heads over to check on the poor boy he recently beat up. His yacht has four full rooms, 3 full bathrooms, a living room area, a game room (with a flat screen T.V.) and a kitchen. Only Arata, Miki, and Misaki are on this yacht – no maids, butlers, or chefs.

A wicked grin spreads on Arata's face as he thinks of the freedom he has right now… to do whatever he can with Akihiko's life.

The anger is still there, in his heart, for the fact that his Aki-kun has chosen Misaki instead of him. _I even met him first, but he still likes that kid. If I met Akihiko again and he would be coldhearted, then I would be satisfied. But ever since that day…_

After Arata had graduated from college he went straight to graduate school. He had long broken up with Akihiko (who couldn't stand Arata and broke up with him within the first three months of dating) and he was a hopeless multimillionaire with no dreams or wishes… except to win Akihiko's heart. The dating experience made him realize his ideal man, Akihiko, is the type of person who doesn't fall for anyone. He heard from Hiroki (Akihiko's friend) that Akihiko likes someone else, but Arata couldn't believe it. The man with those cold lavender-ish eyes and a permanent poker face couldn't possibly fall in love with someone.

Arata has held onto that thought forever. However, recently when he came to Japan to visit his father's grave, he saw two men passing by. When he saw the silver hair, he felt his heart skip a beat – something it hasn't done in a while – and he kept gazing at the silhouette. As he kept staring, the silver-haired man turned around to catch the boy walking away from him; Arata saw the face of his beloved – the face he hadn't seen in a long time.

And then he saw them kiss. They probably assumed the street was empty, but Arata saw something other than the kiss (kisses are nothing compared to what he's done, anyway) – he saw love in Akihiko's eyes for the first time. He saw the man's lavender eyes filled with warmth and happiness bursting out like a fountain.

He saw his ideal man in love with someone other than him.

And what he saw was true love, no less.

The whole reason why he made Miki kidnap Misaki in the first place was to get Akihiko to remember him and realize that Arata is perfect for him. As he now walks towards Misaki's room, he's thinking of how he should torture Akihiko's life. He knows full well that his plan is highly flawed – true love isn't easy to find and Akihiko won't magically fall in love with his lover's captor, but he also knows that he can still get reactions from Akihiko.

When he unlocks Misaki's door, he finds an annoying little kid on the bed, hands sheltering him from the bright light in his room.

"Hello, kiddo," Arata starts off nice.

With a jolt, the boy removes his hands from his eyes, winces a little from the sudden light, and sits upright on the bed. He doesn't reply, though.

"Aw, I don't get a 'hello'? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?" He shouts, still standing by the door. _Drat, I was going to play it nice_, he thinks.

Misaki's lips quiver as a small 'hello' escapes out.

"Oh, wow, you really do love annoying me to death, don't ya?" Arata smiles and slowly walks towards the boy across the long room. Every room has a few sofas and one table, so basically he has to walk around the fine furniture. "Why is it that whenever I look at you I want to punch you? Is it your face or what? You know, I know a lot of good surgeons around South Korea – best of the best. Maybe we should give you a make-over!"

Every word is spit with cold, hard sarcasm. _If this guy has listened to every loving word from Aki-kun, then he can endure my attitude_, Arata concludes.

As he makes his way around the final sofa (remember, he's walking slowly), he smiles again at the boy. "Or we'll just destroy that face of yours!"

At this point, Misaki is glaring and shaking at the bad-mouthed man in front of him. This time he's shaking out of fear. As soon as Arata starts speaking, all anger leaves poor Misaki and Misaki left with fear for his life. His stomach rumbles a little and they both look at his belly.

"Did we forget to feed you again? Sooooo soorrryyy, kiddo, but now isn't the time to be a -," he pauses as he tackles him unto the bed, "fatty." He finishes and then presses his lips hard against the boy.

He instantly retreats his head with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ew, so not doing that again," he says and without care pulls the boy's pants down.

During the brief kiss, Misaki was too flabbergasted to speak or protest, but now all his sense came back to him and he began pushing the old man whose trying to pull down his pants. He doesn't notice, but he's starting to yell at the man to stop doing this to him, while pushing as hard as he can with his thin arms and legs. Sadly, like Usagi-san, this man is stronger than Misaki and in one swoop he's grabbed the brunette's wrists and has tied them up with his tie (he is wearing a suit) before Misaki can even focus on his hands.

"Didn't think I'd do that, did ya? I'm Miki's uncle, brat, of course he learned it all from me," Arata brags as he gives a final tug at the tie.

_Uncle? They're related?! Wait… what?! _

Ignoring his sudden curiosity, Misaki remembers the matter at hand and notices that although his wrists are tied, he can still hit Sasaki with his hands. He moves his hands towards the molester's head and bam! Nothing happens, but Arata stops moving. He slowly lifts his head and looks into Misaki's emerald eyes.

"You dare do that to me? Nice, kiddo, I guess I underestimated your guts," the man says and gets up.

Misaki sighs in relief and lets his breath catch up (he's been panting heavily all this time as he was screaming and trying to kick away the molester).

"Oh, don't relax so soon," Arata warns with a cold smile. "I haven't even started yet."

The brunette panics and plans to run out the door. _Since Sasaki-san opened the door, maybe it's still open?_ Misaki is willing to bet all his marbles on it as he runs towards the door in full speed, frantically going across the furniture and he desperately reaches the door.

**Click. **

The door is locked. Hot pain begins throbbing in his chest and head as he thinks of what he has just done and how this crazy Sasaki person sees it as. His breathing goes fast again and with an empty stomach again his brain doesn't work well. As if he's on fire, Misaki is starting to burn up with anxiety.

"Mi-sa-ki~. You _really_ shouldn't have done that," the man states behind him.

Misaki stops his thinking.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" He shrieks, reaching his limit. He can't handle the scare of this crazy guy attacking him anymore.

"Why, you ask? Because you are Aki-kun's life…," is all the man says before a stinging pain hits Misaki's back.

An inhumane yelp flows out of Misaki's lips as he hits the door in pain and in order to grasp something. _What the hell was that!?_ He risks looking back at the man only to find him with a leather belt in his hand.

"Ah? You like this belt? Me too, it's my fav-or-ite~! Armani!" Arata squeals and then hits Misaki's leg this time.

If Misaki was feeling hot before, that was nothing – the excruciating prickle he feels on his leg is like he's been burned by a hot iron. He falls in front of the door in discomfort. His hands still tied, he can barely touch himself to see if he's bleeding. Misaki can only hope at this point.

"PLEASE STOP DOING THIS!" Misaki shouts at last, after all his little 'no's and 'don't do this'.

"_Stop?_ Why? Do you not like my Armani belt? The fuck is wrong with you?" Arata kicks the door violently, his leg hitting the wooden door with a loud thud.

The brunette shakes in fear as he rolls up into a ball, his tied hands on his head. Arata was just one inch off from kicking Misaki. And they both knew that. The man now slides his belt on the floor and shows it to the boy, his hands carrying it like it's a precious gem.

"I like this belt, kiddo. It has always been used as a belt, of course, but I've always wanted to hit someone with it… not really, but nowadays I do. You know why?" Arata tells Misaki in a low, yet patronizing tone. He notices that the brunette has his eyes squeezed shut as tears cascade down his cheeks.

Impulsively, he grabs the boy's chin and makes him face his way.

"OPEN YOUR EYES, DAMMIT," the man yells, scaring the living daylights out of the boy once again.

Bigger tears start to fall as he opens his eyes and for once mini-second something touches Arata – maybe the multitude of tears or the fact Misaki was genuinely crying unlike the countless people he's met in his life. However that mini-second comes to an end too soon and he continues his speech.

"I _really_ don't like you, kiddo. Remember when we met yesterday? I told you that we shouldn't have met? I wasn't lying… if we didn't meet on that one random moment in life, then I wouldn't be doing this and you wouldn't be hurt," Arata smiles at the sense he's making.

_Seriously, if I had never met this twerp and the love that Akihiko shows for him… I would be living my days as I've always had. _

"T-t-then w-why don't you just stop doing this? You d-don't h-ave to do this," Misaki stutters.

"That's exactly where you're wrong. I have to do this," the man replies and this time slaps the innocent boy on his face, leaving a stinging red mark. "I have to do this for myself… you wouldn't understand, kiddo, you're too naïve to understand."

Another slap, this time a back-handed slap – his only ring on his index finger brilliantly puts a line across the poor boy's already red face. Arata sees results instantly as small droplets of blood ooze out, making him smile his creepy grin. He feels oddly satisfied and quits for the night, leaving a helpless, crying Misaki on the cold floor.

Few minutes later Miki comes with a First Aid's kit.

"You are _so _lucky," is the first thing he says and by that time Misaki's exhaustion takes over as he topples down on the floor – fainting after the first horrible night. Last night at the mansion was better than what he's lived through today.

* * *

**Author: *_* Intense. I had a hard time stopping myself from writing more... is that wrong? And I messed up my days - apparently I made Akihiko live out 2 days in the story and Arata and his crew only 1 - so to fix that magically - Misaki spent his first official night with Arata and Miki in the mansion, unharmed, but tonight is the "First Night" of his torture. :D Hope that helps with the chapter title. ^^ **

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: You made me MASOCHISTIC!?**

**Me: Of course :)**

**Miki: WHY?! I was the most sadistic character in "Normal is bad?"!**

**Me: Well, this is another story... you're not the same anymore. **

**Miki: *Darth Vader No* NOOOOOO!**

**Me: *enjoying myself watching him writhe in pain* XD**


	7. Lemons

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica (but I do own Miki and Arata~)**

**Author's notes: Baka=Idiot in Japanese. Begad= Oh god in Pirate talk. M-Uni=Misaki's university he was attending. **

**Warning: Violent chapter - if you hate blood, avoid this chapter. :/**

_Misaki is on bed that has white sheets stained with red blood, his eyes wide open and his cute mouth forever shut. Sharp cuts are carved into his body as if some awful 4__th__ grader tried to mess with potatoes and sucks at cutting properly. The room he's in is dark and a red glow is fogging up in the darkness. A sudden silhouette is seen – tall, with a grim smile, and familiar brown eyes. The man has a knife in his hand, clearly the culprit – his knife is wet with a poignant smell of metal (for exact smell, it smells like copper) and little drops of blood go 'tip tip' off from the blade towards the ground, landing into a pool of scarlet doom._

"MISAKI!" Akihiko shouts and wakes up from his nightmare grasping for air. He's drenched in sweat in his bed.

He gets up and glares at everything in his eye-sight. _If he dares to touch Misaki, I'm going to kill him_, he thinks threateningly. Little does Akihiko know that Misaki has already been hurt and will suffer more with each passing day.

* * *

"Lemons! Wonderful choice, Miki," Arata praises his nephew for once as he stares at the huge bag of lemons his nephew found in the kitchen's inventory.

They were still on the yacht, still on sea, and on their way towards Jindo, South Korea. Currently Miki set the yacht on autopilot, but occasionally he goes up to the navigation room by himself to check up on things.

"Cook some good lemon chicken, would ya?" The older man requests of the blue-eyed kid.

"I don't know how to make that…," Miki replies awkwardly.

A heavy hand moves across the boy's face and stops short.

"Learn, Miki. What are Google and YouTube for? To watch your fucking porn? No, to learn stuff, baka," Arata hisses at the boy, grabbing his collar in haste only to let it go with a shove.

As Miki wonders off with the lemons back into the kitchen, Misaki stares at the man again. Whenever it is daylight, Misaki is brought to the deck area – he's indoors, of course, but sometimes Miki and Arata walk off outside the glass doors for some of their fights. The deck area only has seats and a glass table in the middle with magazines on it. For rich people, this would be the area to bring drinks in and just enjoy the view without having wind messing up their hair. For Misaki, it was a hot torture room (Arata purposely told Miki to turn off the A/C in this section) with the thirst to go outside in the fresh air – _tantalizing, as Sasaki-san called it_, Misaki thinks.

"You like lemon chicken?" Arata suddenly asks after a few moments of silence.

Misaki nods. He does that a lot nowadays. Usually with anyone, he'd talk a lot or express his opinion fully. However, Misaki has learned that his opinion is not needed here. Ever. And if he does show any resilience or resist towards anything Sasaki says, then he'll be beaten.

"Me too. My favorite, actually," the old man continues on, "So what about lemons?"

Out of habit the brunette nods. _Oops, that wasn't a yes/no question_, he thinks too late.

Instantly the man paces over towards the tied up boy (yes, same chair, same rope) and places his heavy hands on his shoulders.

"I don't like doing bad stuff during daylight… but I'll make an exception for you," Arata grins and _WHAM_.

The chair falls back and the boy's head throbs at the sudden push. His brunette head is a few inches off the ground only because the chair's back is taller than him. His exclamation at hitting the ground so abruptly only made the old man's grin grow wider.

"Man, I love hearing that sound!" He says and walks away into the yacht.

Misaki stares after the suited man with a teary glare. Blood rushes to the boy's face and his face feels hot. This sensation during summer is worse than any other torture – feeling like hell is all around him, the boy keeps chanting his lover's name to bring hope inside him. _Usagi-san, Usagi-san, come here! Save me from this person!_ Although Misaki adamantly rejects the thoughts of being a 'homo', he loves Usagi-san and wants his lover to save him as his hero. He wants to be safe again, to feel safe.

A couple of minutes later Arata comes back with the same sack of lemons again. Not wanting to risk asking, Misaki observes the man blankly. The old man places the bag onto a matching chair that the brunette is tied up against and then walks towards Misaki. Unable to see from his position, the boy can only assume what Arata is doing.

_Click-click_.

Misaki's ears perk up. _Have I heard that sound before?_

_Woosh, woosh_.

_Helicopter?_

He peers up, trying his best to get a look at what's making all that noise and then he sees it. The cursed black Armani belt from yesterday - Arata is swinging the belt around. _Why is he doing that?_ And then it occurs to Misaki; the old man was practicing for more.

"Please don't do that. Please," Misaki begs softly, hoping the man will take pity or mercy – whichever his horrible heart can supply.

"Oh, so you know? Well, well, so you do have a brain. Of course, you're going to M-uni because you're that smart," Arata mocks the boy. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm anything but a liar."

And that's when the slashing starts. Inexpressible pain stings the poor boy's hanging legs off the chair. Countless yells and shouts for resistance are escaping Misaki's mouth as the man hits his legs more and more. Even when the man stops, the brunette knows it is too good to be true. Arata moves towards Misaki's face and sees the boy crying in pain. The man winces as if he's also in pain and Misaki notices this, but he covers it up instantly.

"Don't worry, I won't cripple you," is all he says as he throws his allegedly 'favorite belt' as if it were rubbish.

During this brief break from torture, Misaki focuses on his thoughts than the stinging and throbbing on his lower legs. Unconsciously he flexes his muscles on his calves, but he stops himself – the pain was too much to bear. He's scared again at the thought of blood. If this person can hurt him blatantly without guilt, than he wouldn't be afraid to shed more of Misaki's blood. Wishing he hadn't thought of the word 'blood', he feels as if he's jinxed himself.

Again with sudden abruptness, the plotting man's hands reach Misaki's jean's zipper and he pulls the boy's pants down (technically up, since the brunette is still sitting on a chair). Once his pants are removed, the poor boy is thinking of the worst dirtiest horrors possible, but of course Arata has something completely different planned.

"Since you like lemons…," the man says with a little chuckle, "… I'll do ya a favor."

Misaki tries to look what the man is doing now, but his own bare legs are in the way and he can't move his neck around to peer around them or over them anymore without feeling a hellish sting. Every cluttering noise that the man makes creates tense fear in Misaki's heart, as if he's trampling over his heart with his ruthless feet.

"AHHH!" Misaki shrieks as cold acid is pushed into the wounds on his front calves.

He realizes then that he was definitely bleeding and that Sasaki person is putting lemons on his wounds deliberately.

"Aw, that was just the first lemon half… we have tons more," Arata informs him as he holds up the bag of newly cut lemons in the air. He had been cutting each lemon during the short break.

* * *

From there, the man kept pressing acidic lemons against each wound he could find. On his side of the chair, he can see Misaki's bare calves full of fresh new streaks of red (some leaking with blood, others a harsh shade of red). He hates how his heart hurt looking at the tears again. _I hate him_, he thinks as he effortlessly begins rubbing the lemon over the wounds now. _How can someone like him get Akihiko's love anyway? I'm obviously the best choice for Akihiko._

With thoughts like those, he ignores the body that is writhing in pain and the multiple loud (some inaudible) screams of his victim. He's taken at least 12 lemon halves and shoved them against the boy's fragile and now broken skin. _These are the legs that Aki-kun must've licked… opened… loved…_

His eyes give a glint of hatred as he mercilessly presses with force against the biggest wound on Misaki's right calve. A shrill scream is heard and it echoes not only in the deck but also in Arata's mind.

"Ah," he says, "music to my ears!"

Once more he pushes the now red lemon pulp on the boy's open wound. Just at that moment, Miki walks in and witnesses the whole torment. Arata pauses, his hands unconsciously retreating back from Misaki's legs. On the other side, Misaki is still shouting and trying to thrash about from his tied up posture.

"S-S-SASAKI-SAMA?!" Miki yells, having witnessed this act for the first time.

Now Arata drops the blood soaked lemon and stands up, feeling immensely embarrassed for some odd reason. Even if he doesn't like Miki or Misaki, being witnessed by an outside during a torment scene is embarrassing for him. It makes his little sane side in his head say, "the fuck is wrong with you, dude?!" – Which he usually ignores (of course), but just in cases like these it kills him inside.

"I'm sorry you had to see that… please clean it up and fix up the kiddo," Arata apologizes and swiftly moves across a shell-shocked Miki. He escapes into the yacht.

* * *

Miki isn't shocked at the violent act that his uncle is doing at all (unlike what his uncle assumes a person would think), but is surprised at the extreme jealousy that's bubbling inside his heart as he sees it happen. _Do I really wish to be in Misaki's place?_ His hands shake as he walks over to the screaming and crying boy. _He doesn't like it, so how do I know I will? I always think I will, but will I really?_ But the feeling in his heart says something else.

As he picks up the chair from the ground, he unties the rope and slowly releases the boy. By now Misaki has stopped screaming, but tears stain his once bright face. He looks and feels exhausted – his body is aching and his legs are bleeding. Miki feels like S&M might really not be his thing after all.

"I'm sorry for whatever he's doing," he says without thinking. He blinks at his own words.

After that, he cleans up the boy in utter silence. He rubs the boy with a warm wet cloth and then bandages his wounds gently. Seeing each and every injury on the boy's legs, there are two colliding thoughts in Miki's head. Jealousy vs. sympathy – he doesn't know which one is stronger. The desire to be in place of the boy or to stop his uncle from doing this to anybody (including the boy and maybe even him).

Instead of worrying or thinking too much, he switches into pirate mode.

"Do ye want'er take a bath?" He suggests with a kind smile.

Misaki shakes his head.

Miki raises his eyebrow. "Why not, young boy?"

"B-because you just bandaged me…"

"Begad! Don't ye worry too much, laddie, I can fix it again," the blue-eyed blue smiles again.

Miki helps Misaki walk towards the closest bath and throughout the whole time Miki helps the boy clean himself properly.

**Author: Okay... I hope that wasn't going overboard with the violence... will get to smut/real lemons soon. And I hope no one hates lemons after this...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and comment if you like! ^^**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: Thank you! I have some sanity in this chapter!**

**Me: You're welcome :3 For now... *evil laugh***

**Miki: WTF?! Not me too!**

**Arata: What did you expect from such a person, Miki?**

**Me: *still laughing evilly***

**Miki: *goes to his emo corner again* **

**Misaki: *watching all this happen from his chair***


	8. The Call part 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica (but I do own Miki, Arata and Kimura)**

**Author's notes: 'Gaki'=means Kid in Japanese. This will be a short chapter - part 2 will hopefully come out soon. . **

Manami (Takahiro's wife) is wiping an orange stain of her son Mahiro's clothes while her husband is in the 'secret camera room' that his friend Akihiko Usami owns. She is concerned as much as Takahiro is, but she is also a mother and Mahiro keeps her busy from letting her get involved with the investigation. Starting from today Akihiko and Takahiro will be meeting with special agents that will deal with finding Misaki.

The doorbell rings and Manami lets her son wonder as she gets the door.

"STOP!" Akihiko shouts before the woman can open the door, Takahiro trailing after him.

"What is it?" Takahiro asks, alert.

His wife is pulling the same look as they mutually stare at the silver-haired man in confusion.

"Don't open the door without looking at the little intercom on the side – it's there for a reason," the man grumbles as he flops down onto the sofa. In front of him is evidence of his countless cigarette buds in a glass ashtray.

_If only Misaki used the intercom…_, Akihiko thinks ruefully. _If only I woke up on time…_

Manami, now knowledgeable, uses the intercom and sees a set of men in uniform. She instantly opens the door and calls her husband over. Akihiko stays in his spot.

"These are the agents, honey," Manami tells her husband as he reaches her.

One by one the 3 men walk in as Takahiro and his wife lead them into the living room. Each one of them is in uniform with short military hair and black boots. They salute Akihiko before the leader of the group starts to introduce himself.

"Mr. Usami, sir, we are glad to be of your service," he says first, "My name is Kimura Sato. We have been informed that someone has been kidnapped?"

"Yes, Misaki Takahashi," Takahiro replies as he sees that Akihiko is unable to speak.

"I assure you, my team will help find him," he says and with a snap of his fingers the two men behind him move and get equipment out from their large bags.

One man sets up two laptops onto Akihiko's living room table and connects various wires and devices to it (including one telephone with Akihiko's number). He also sets a portable radio far away from the telephone. The other man is opening a file with different documents in it. He presents one copy of his documents to Akihiko. The poor man holds it for a few awkward moments until the depressed man finally takes hold of it.

"What is this?"

"Consent form so we can monitor your calls – both via telephone and cellphone," the officer replies.

Akihiko quickly signs it only to receive another form.

"This is…?"

"Another consent form. We need approval to search the house."

Again, Akihiko scribbles his signature without a thought. _Search everywhere in my house, but you won't find Misaki here, idiots_, he glares at the form. _One more form and I'm going to yell at someone._

"Good, that's all we need," the man says with a smile.

While this was going on Takahiro was speaking with the guy in front of the laptop and by the time their conversation ended, Akihiko stared at them.

"What's with the phones?"

"Oh that," Kimura cuts in before his subordinates get a chance, "we're going to record and try to track the phone call from the kidnapper… your ex, right?"

Takahiro nods in place of the annoyed Akihiko.

"Do you still have his number?" Kimura asks. "We can try to negotiate with him. What does he need? Money?"

Akihiko glares at the man unintentionally. "Yes, I have his number. We can't negotiate with him."

"Why not?"

Both Takahiro and Manami lean in to hear his answer.

"Because he doesn't want money and he's crazy."

"Are you sure he doesn't need money?" Kimura stays persistent.

The silver-haired man sighs. "Trust me, he doesn't need money."

"Can you at least call him and request him to let you speak to the victim?"

Akihiko's eyes spark up. He honestly hadn't thought of that. Contact with Misaki makes his heart flutter – it's been three days since he's last seen his lover. Hearing his cute voice will make Akihiko content. Takahiro sees the sudden uplift on his friend's mood and nudges him to call the horrible kidnapper.

"Go on, call him."

* * *

Still suffering from the lemon incident yesterday, Misaki couldn't walk properly at all. Each time he tried to stand up, he'd immediately fall on the ground with his weak calves. The Achilles' heel thing wasn't just a story, Misaki thinks as he remembers his most recent Literature story. Arata had managed to hurt the brunette's Achilles' heel and now he was almost crippled. The boy winced this morning as he remembered the cruel man's words – _Don't worry, I won't cripple you_. His words haunt him the whole morning as he grabbed the wall for support. Vaguely he remembered that Sasaki had a cane before but now he doesn't use it. _Is he weak too?_

Miki came over to Misaki as he reached the door. The blue-eyed kid noticed Misaki flinched at the sound of the door opening.

"It's me, Miki, don't ye be scared, lad," he began his pirate talk.

The boy helped Misaki into the chair at his now 'usual' spot. After feeding him and talking to him along the way, Miki went away to wash the dishes. And Arata came into the torturous hot room immediately.

"Good mornin', gaki," he sings as he waltz into the room with a huge smile.

_Something is wrong here_, Misaki thinks as he looks at the smiling man.

"Miki found limes today!" Arata tells the brunette.

Misaki's eyes widen in horror at the bag of green limes in the maniac's hands. Tears brim his eyes and he bits his lips hard.

"Please… don't do this, please," he begs again, tears sliding against his cheek.

"Oi, I won't do the same thing twice!" The man says as he starts cutting each lime into half. "I'm a creative person… you might actually enjoy this."

"I won't!" Misaki blurts out on accident and wishes he'd just covered his mouth, but his limbs were tied.

"_Oh?_ You won't like it? Don't you know the saying 'if you don't try it, you won't know if you don't like it or not'?" Arata points out, surprisingly not smacking Misaki for blurting out like that.

But his tone makes the brunette shiver.

**Author: Okay... the only reason this is in parts is because I don't know what to do with the limes yet... XD Well, I have a vague idea, but not words for it. *_* So look forward to the 'lemon' of limes (hope that made sense and hinted something..). **

* * *

**Thanks for reading and commenting! ^^ **


	9. The Call part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I sadly own Arata and happily own Miki. XD**

**Author's WARNING: Violence, BLOODY scenes, and CRUEL acts towards poor Misaki. . **

"And this time I told Miki not to disturb us… let's just see how well he follows directions," Arata giggles as he walks over to Misaki.

The brunette is screaming by this time, begging the man to stay away from him, yelling at him to not to do anything. However, not of his cries or tears stop the man from approaching him and untying all the ropes. With the chance to move now, Misaki does what any person in this situation would – he kicks and pushes Arata with all his might.

"You _seriously_ annoy me," the man hisses.

Misaki keeps pushing and slowly he gets up. He notices Arata has let down his guard. _Oh, is he going to stop now? _The brunette pauses and glances at the man. Sadly, he hadn't let his guard down at all – he just gave Misaki space to stand up. Almost immediately, Arata pushes Misaki on the wooden deck and quickly ties his wrists with the nearest piece of rope. Still, Misaki is bursting with energy to fight back – to resist and get Sasaki off of him.

Arata pulls out a shiny scimitar out of his blue suit.

"Move again and you'll see blood, got that?"

His gaze on the blade, Misaki nods as he stops all protest and his screams. He lets the man continue – who is now taking off Misaki's pants again. _But he said he wasn't doing the same thing_, Misaki looks confused. His head is already throbbing with this new tension and now Sasaki is pulling off the same painful thing he did yesterday. However, the brunette is shocked as the man pulls down his undergarment too. Although he was told not to move, out of reflex he covers himself, mortified.

Without a second thought, Arata glides the scimitar on Misaki's thin arm right in front of the boy and a fresh wound is created of about 3 inches long. Of course Misaki screams in pain as he moves his hands away from whatever Sasaki wants to do. And he does do whatever he wants to do.

Arata enters three fingers into Misaki without warning and the boy is brought to tears again. He's already dealing with the blood oozing out of his body, his almost crippled and weak legs, but now he is being sexually abused. And then he sees what Arata wishes to do with the limes. The man grabs one lime half and squeezes the juice into Misaki.

"Aki-kun has been here, hasn't he? I'll make it so you'll forget all about those days…," the man says as he now inserts the squeezed lime into Misaki.

Another scream escapes the boy's mouth. His cries are dry. Arata puts in another lime half, this time full of its pulp and juice. Somehow he fits it all into a tight Misaki – the boy can feel both the sting of limes inside him but also of the tightness. He's trying his best not to thrash about and push the old man away, but his conscious is slowly breaking.

And the worst part is that his cock is getting aroused and both of them can see it.

"Fuck, you're actually turned on by this?" The man laughs, disgusted.

More tears fall from Misaki's eyes. He's never experienced anything this mortifying in his life.

Arata forgets the limes and grabs Misaki's member with curiosity.

"So this is what Aki-kun would suck, huh?"

The brunette didn't think Arata would do this, but the man starts sucking the wet tip of his cock. He knows he can't move his arms, but he still pushes the man's head away from him.

"STOP THIS!" He yells, tired.

Arata glares, takes his scimitar and is about to hit Misaki's other arm when his phone rings. Both men jump a little in shock. Misaki looks in pure disgust at how easily the man switches his attitude when he politely answers the phone.

* * *

"Hello? Arata here," he says, not having checked the caller id he had no clue who it is.

"It's me," is all Akihiko says, "Let me talk to Misaki."

"Oh, Aki-kun~! Misaki is busy… with limes and stuff, you can call later," Arata tells him as he sneaks a glance at the crying boy with limes still inside him.

Misaki's eyes widened at the name of his lover. _It's Usagi-san?! Wait… why hasn't he come to save me if he knows I'm with Sasaki-san?!_ Confused and distracted from the pain, the brunette continues to listen to Arata.

"Give him the phone now," Akihiko growls over the phone.

"Sorry, can't, he is occupied… you can hear his voice though," the man smiles at his plan.

Arata moves his hand towards where the two limes are stuck inside Misaki and pulls one out as if it's just the simplest things in the world to do. A loud and painful shrill is heard and Akihiko immediately yells.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID YOU DO TO HIM?! DID YOU JUST HIT HIM?!"

"Nothing, like I said," He twirls the wet lime in his hands as he says this, "he's busy with limes and stuff… you want details?" He giggles.

Provoking the man even more, Akihiko starts swearing when all of a sudden someone else is on the line.

"What did you do to my brother?" The man asks in a steely voice.

"Oh, so this brat is your brother?"

"**Tell me**. What did you just do to Misaki?"

"Nothing… just making him some lime juice… _apparently_ he doesn't like it," Arata smiles and hangs up before he hears more yells. He looks at the boy and their eyes meet.

"That was your brother at the end. I guess they are all worried by now," he says now as he crawls back near Misaki. "Oh, and we're not done with the limes yet."

Ruthlessly he takes out the other lemon and winces at the shrill voice released from Misaki's lips – who was a few seconds away from fainting due to exhaustion and pain. To prevent that from happening, Arata puts in a new lime into the boy – this makes the poor boy's eyes pop again and he yelps once more in his dry and scratchy voice. The man randomly sticks a lime into Misaki's mouth too, just to shut him up. At first the boy is shocked, but he starts sucking on it, trying his best to distract himself. His thoughts were never enough…

Still on top of Misaki, Arata unzips his own pants. The boy can only stare in pure horror at the man who is now leaning towards him with his cock.

"Mhhmmm, hmhm!"

"You want another lime? Okay," the man laughs as he puts another lime half into the brunette's mouth.

Then he continues entering the boy. Both men grunt as Arata enters Misaki's tight arse.

"Why are you still tight?! I just put limes inside you – fat limes, too," Arata points out, annoyed and in pain. But his thoughts ease his pain.

_Aki-kun has been inside here… with love and desire. His throbbing cock has been inside here where I am right now… Akihiko… My Akihiko…_

Arata begins his new torture as he thrusts again into Misaki. He feels pain too… but he's definitely the only one feeling pleasure out of this.

Misaki is twisting and turning in pain now. He doesn't care about the 'don't move' rule that has constricted him before. He can't even spit out the limes are else he could choke on the other. Tears aren't enough to show his pain. His legs hurt, his arm is still bleeding, his mind has been shattered with the thought of betraying his Usagi-san like this, and his arse hurts like hell. _What did I ever do to Sasaki-san?! Why is this happening?! Usagi-san, Nii-chan, whoever! _

_SOMEBODY SAVE ME!_

As the brunette is sending out this telepathic SOS, Arata is zealously fucking the boy. It doesn't occur to him that Misaki is starting to bleed or that the boy has somehow fainted in between his powerful thrusts. He doesn't even notice that they've both cum already. None of that comes to mind as he goes on thrusting into him with lasting energy.

At last he stops and gets out of Misaki's still tight and bloody entrance. Arata looks up at the brunette is somehow he is slightly surprised with his own acts. Misaki has passed out - one lime has rolled off of his open drooling mouth. His opened legs started to bleed (_how did that happen_, Arata questions to himself) through the bandages, his arm finally stopped bleeding (_he probably fainted from lack of blood… right?_), and his arse was a bloody mess with lime juice.

Even after seeing this, Arata still squeezes lime juice onto Misaki's arse.

**Author: TT_TT I'm crying. I can't believe I did that to Misaki. **

* * *

**Omake:**

**Me: Misaki-kun, are you okay?**

**Misaki: *deathly glare* Don't talk to me. **

**Me: Aw, I'll torture you less tomorrow...**

**Misaki: *another glare* **

**Arata: Isn't he just annoying?! **

**Me: Not really...**

**Misaki: *glares at both sadists* **

**- Misaki definitely hates me forever. Making a side fanfic with him just to make myself feel better now. .**


	10. Rage

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Arata, Miki and Kimura~**

**Author: Yes, I update a lot, get used to it :P Loved writing this! ^^ They're getting close... or are they?**

Akihiko took back the cellphone from Takahiro's hand and started yelling in it only to find that Arata hung up on him. They both glared at the phone. Takahiro with worry and Akihiko with disgust – the silver-haired man knows that something sexual was happening to his lover and it drives him mad to even think about it because he couldn't do nothing about it. But not thinking about it didn't stop the fact that it's happening right now, this moment, while he's in his penthouse doing nothing and finding no clues to where his lover is.

After an awkward and painful silence, Takahiro manages to get his voice back.

"Did you track the line?" He asks Kimura.

The officer looks down at his subordinate on the laptop. Everyone's gaze shifts from Kimura to the other man, awaiting an answer.

"No… I'm sorry, it seems this number is untraceable," the poor man utters, knowing that his response is putting everyone on edge.

"Shit…," Akihiko randomly punches his sofa's arm and plops down. "Of course Arata's cell phone is untraceable – he knows many executive people who can pull this kind of stuff for him."

The silver-haired man doesn't want to admit that even he knows the same contacts, but that'll make him look bad right now. He's still agitated by his lover's shriek. _Misaki never screams like that – he kills cockroaches with his slippers while I scream like that when I see one! How he's making Misaki suffer… I will pay him back fully… _

"Crap, we have to do it the old fashioned way – where was the last place you saw him?" Kimura asks Akihiko carefully. Everyone in the room can sense his irritation – a wave of heat is rolling off of the man – a wave of rage.

"I never saw him, but he was near Jeju Island," he spits, angry.

"Usagi, calm down a little," Takahiro pats his friend on the shoulder.

"Jeju? Then he's probably going to Korea now," Kimura concludes naturally.

"Korea?" Manami and Takahiro repeat in unison. Mahiro looks at his parents and laughs at their matched voice.

"South Korea, more specifically," the man nods and tells his officer to bring up the country's map.

Once the map is on the screen of the laptop, Kimura points to his audience.

"Jeju Island is right underneath South Korea and it is the closest country near this island. Common sense and amount of petrol will lead his … yacht, right? [Akihiko nods here] Well, this is where he should go if he's still on his yacht. Now, if he ditched his yacht and is on –."

"He's still on the yacht," Akihiko corrects, 100 percent sure of himself.

"How do you know?"

"Because I could hear waves… ocean waves during the phone call," as he says this his hands form tight fists just remembering the horrid call.

Everyone in the room is amazed at how he even managed to notice that detail.

"I was trying to listen for Misaki's voice…, actually," he admits and his fists tighten to the point his nerves are popping out.

"So… South Korea it is," Kimura declares and points at the map again. "We can send at most 3 teams. Usami-san, please decide where we should go. Is this 'Arata' person used to this area? Has he ever told you he's been here?"

The man frowns. _Arata and I don't talk… and he's never talked about South Korea during our college days… _

"No, he hasn't. Takahiro, you pick the areas. I trust your judgment and luck," Akihiko hands over the power to his friend.

Takahiro shifts it to his wife. "Manami, you should pick… or at least pick 2, please?"

His wife relents after a few minutes of persuasion, not wanting the responsibility at first. Both of them look at the map with serious and focused eyes. If they're sending officials down there or whoever they're sending, the place needs to be legit.

"Kimura-san, what's the population of Jindo?" Manami asks, curious.

"As of 2010, 28,565 people," Kimura replies as he searches on Google for it from a city population website.

"Then a person like him wouldn't go there – too many witnesses," Manami tells Takahiro.

"True, then what about Goheung?" Her husband points at the map.

"Too far away from Jeju – remember, he's limited on petrol for now," the woman brings logic into it again.

"Then Sinan?"

"Perhaps. Kimura-san, I pick Sinan and Wando," Manami decides by looking at the map. Both counties around Jindo.

"And you, sir?" Kimura asks Takahiro.

"Jindo," he says with certainty.

"Taka-kun! The population is too large," his voice scolds him.

"Usagi said he needs my luck and judgment, Manami, and I think Jindo is where that bastard is going," her husband tells her. All this time Takahiro has been hiding his anger underneath his calm composure, but inside, just like Akihiko, he's boiling with rage.

Rage at the crazy maniac who is torturing his sweet brother.

* * *

Once the counties of South Korea are chosen, Kimura and his small team leave. He has promised Akihiko that Kimura himself will tag along on of the teams out there and give him live coverage at every step. Just when they are about to leave, Takahiro stops them.

"Can I come with you to Jindo?" He asks, and everyone stares at him in surprise.

"If Takahiro's going, I'm coming along too," Akihiko stands up.

"Me three," Manami comments, with Mahiro in her arms.

Takahiro frowns. "You have to be with Mahiro and take care of him."

"I'll take care of him in Jindo. If you believe Misaki-kun is there, then he is there," she tells her husband, in complete faith in him.

"Usagi? What do you say? Do you mind if we all go together, Mahiro included?" Takahiro asks his best friend with pleading and helpless eyes.

"Of course," Akihiko says - his face still neutral but his eyes shining a little. "You don't even have to ask. Let's go in my private jet."

While Kimura and his team leave, Takahiro and his family go home to get ready for their trip (or search, as they call it) to look for Misaki. As soon as all guests are gone, Akihiko hits the concrete wall immediately. He hears a crunch and notices his hand feels wet. Like his dream before, unlike seeing Misaki's blood, he sees his own. _Please, god, or whoever, let Misaki be safe… let him wait for me… and please please __**please**__ let me save him._ With another wave of anger, he throws his other fist into the wall and he instantly sees more blood.

_I hope… Misaki doesn't see this kind of blood… that he doesn't lose a single drop of his blood._

* * *

Sprawled on the ground, Miki finds Misaki with blood stains in various places. And then he sees the limes. When his uncle told him to 'clean the boy up' as he always does, he thought it'd be something light, but as he sees the horrific torture done to the brunette Miki wants to gag. Miki always thought he was an 'M', as Misaki called him, but now his thoughts were changing, slowly and fixedly with each episode he sees that goes on with the brunette. Today's events have disgusted Miki the most. He goes back into the yacht to find a clean towel and comes back to the practically dead boy.

"Oh, god," Miki says in a hollow voice.

As he wrapped the towel around the brunette's body as he unties the rope from his wrists – this is where he finds surprise – red marks from Misaki's struggle to break loose. _Clearly Misaki is not one to enjoy this kind of stuff_, Miki thinks, _especially from someone he doesn't like or even know. Why is Sasaki-sama doing this?_ The blue-eyed boy carries the brunette and takes him to his room. Then when he's in there, he locks the door to the room and takes Misaki to his personal bathroom where he places the boy into the tub.

Under the bright light Miki is more horrified at the boy's wounds. Every wound was visible – the bandage is soaked in red blood and it's becoming loose, while the bloody scar has left stains on Misaki's shirt – a few drops of old blood leaks out of his arse and that's when Miki feels a sting in his eyes. He doesn't want to stare at the bruised and bloody boy anymore, but his eyes find every bruise, scratch, and wound.

And then, with gentle care, he finds a sponge and starts wiping the boy's body – cleaning every corner, every spot that his eyes had already found. It pained him when he found new bruises on his hips and back. A huge slash was on Misaki's back, as if someone hit him with a belt… _did Sasaki-sama do this today or yesterday?_ Nonetheless, after he wiped and cleaned him, he cleaned the boy's hair in the end.

"M-M-Mik-i?" A dry ghoulish voice calls him.

Miki flinches. _Am I hearing things?_

"Misaki, you're awake?"

The brunette nods weakly, having trouble even moving his head.

"Don't move!" Miki warns him. "I'll help you… but I still haven't cleaned… your…"

For some reason Miki couldn't say it bluntly that he hadn't cleaned Misaki's arse yet. Miki, the person with the most vulgar tongue ever, couldn't say this and he actually felt shy about it.

"My…. What…?" His breath is slow.

"Just let me clean you!" Miki yells and gets a wet washcloth from the side.

The blue-eyed boy has no clue how to do this – he's been with girls and guys before, but he hasn't clean their… arse or anything like that. _I haven't even had shower sex! Although I would like to…_ he digresses and stays in spot, too embarrassed to clean Misaki. Somehow he wills himself and he leans down in the tub.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done," he tells the brunette and reaches down into Misaki's arse.

Poor Misaki already had enough mental and physical tension today so this just annoys him.

"Why are you both FREAKING PERVERTS?!" He manages to croak as he swats Miki's hand away.

"Ah, I was gonna clean it for you… you're too tired to do it… I mean, I cleaned the rest of your body…," Miki explains in tid-bits, irked that he's counted as a pervert.

"I can do it myself!" Misaki declares and snatches the small cloth from Miki's hands. "Oi, look away!"

Miki follows the command and turns around. When the brunette's done, he tells Miki to look again.

"I'm sorry for letting you see me like this…," the boy says as Miki takes the soaked red rag away from him.

Miki stares at Misaki's new tears. _The boy is mortified. And what Sasaki-sama is doing is not only illegal, but morally wrong._ However, he's already seen so much, Miki will be counted as an accomplice. Plus, he still loves his 'Sasaki-sama'. No matter how impure it sounds, he loves his own uncle – blood related, obviously, since Miki knows he looks like his uncle.

"Miki…? Can you carry me to bed?" Misaki requests of him.

"Of course!" Miki says as he shakes his thoughts away._ Maybe things will get better! I'll talk to Sasaki-sama about it!_

* * *

Akihiko had trouble staying calm after his punches. Once the anger is released, even if a little, all the other energy rushes out eagerly and that's when Akihiko started breaking glasses, plates and anything else he could find in his penthouse. Shattering noises made him deaf from the echoing scream of his lover in his mind – hearing the glass break made him forget the thing that's killing his mind and his heart. He was pained from the sound of the helplessness in Misaki's shriek – the pure helplessness and hurt – and Akihiko couldn't do shit about it!

The doorbell rings and he looks up, waking up from his crazy trance. He told Takahiro to meet him here with his bags. Akihiko tries to put on a fake smile and opens the door.

"Let's go, then," he tells his friend as he sees him.

All of them go to Akihiko's private jet and Takahiro countlessly thanks his friend for letting them all come. The inside of the jet was bright and full of white leather seats. Mahiro and Manami sat on one side, facing each other, with a table between them - Likewise, Takahiro and Akihiko on the other side.

"Thanks again, Usagi," Takahiro tells him in a grave tone. "We will definitely find Misaki."

"Takahiro, don't thank me! It upsets me. We're friends… and I am Misaki's… boyfriend, so we're family now," Akihiko smiles genuinely. It makes him happy to admit this comfortably in front of his friend now. "And we will find him."

**Author: Go Miki! You have a heart! Let's see what happens next! (btw, I make up everything as I go along... I hope everyone else is like that too... XD So even I don't know what'll happen)**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Me: Misaki-kun, come on, you can't hate me forever, I'm the writer!**

**Misaki: *pouts with his bruised up lip* I can. **

**Me: How did you get a bruised up lip?!**

**Misaki: *I lied* :P**

**Me: -_-' I hate you now... I will make you suffer!**

**Miki: *becomes a shield for Misaki* Stop, witch!**

**Me: EH? But I gave you a heart this time!**

**Miki: I don't need your fake heart, I know your plan!**

**Me: Dang it... *goes to emo corner***

* * *

**Thanks for reading and comment if you like (comments give me energy! :D) **


	11. Negotiation Attempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! But I do own Miki, Arata and the butler~**

**Author's notes: Do not expect 3 chapters one after another again in one day - I had sugar cookies today. XD But do expect 1 chapter a day! ^^ Also, baka in Japanese means idiot. **

**No violence today... XD Sorry. **

After putting Misaki to bed and tucking him in, Miki walks over to his uncle's room to talk to him. More like negotiate, but Miki doesn't like that word. It makes it sound like a deal_. Problems shouldn't be solved like deals_, he thinks, _life issues are solved with care and consideration. And what Sasaki-sama is doing is wrong… he should know it._ Freezing right in front of the door, he stays there and thinks of what to say. Once he's prepared, he knocks first.

"What is it?" His uncle asks in a grumpy voice.

"Um, I need to talk to you, Sasaki-sama," he replies in a low voice.

"Fine, come in," the man allows.

When Miki goes inside, he finds his uncle in his bed, ready to sleep. For some reason the fact that his uncle is resting peacefully annoys Miki. Love aside, someone who does harsh things to another person shouldn't rest so happily.

"Uncle," Miki says for the first time in a very long time (_When was the last time I said it? When I was 8?_), "Please stop hurting Misaki. I thought he was our bait… and you explicitly told me not to hurt him, but you yourself are abusing him… and violating him!"

Blunt and straight to his point, Miki states this in a hurry and with a loud voice. He means business right now, even if he doesn't like deals. He wants his voice and complaint to be heard loud and clearly. For a few awkward moments after his loud and heated lecture, Arata says nothing and just stares at him with a poker face.

"Say something!" Miki demands.

Arata stays silent and pulls a mocking smile. The kind that says, 'now I'm definitely not saying anything, id-io-t.' – And this face annoys Miki even more. He's already ticked off for whatever happened to poor Misaki today and now this kind of thing from his own uncle… his crush…

"_Fine_, be immature, uncle, but I mean it when I say don't hurt Misaki. What did he ever do to you? Isn't your goal to lure that '_Aki-kun_' person!?" the blue-eyed boy spits with hate.

Suddenly enraged, Arata barks at his nephew, "Don't say Akihiko's name again like that! He's 'Usami-san' to you. Or even, in your fashion, '_Usami-sama_'." He mocks the boy.

Before the boy can retort, he continues. "And I will do whatever I want with Misaki. After all, he is _my_ hostage." Arata sneers.

"But I'm also part of this, uncle, and I'm not afraid to call the police," Miki threatens, though he knows he's too scared to even think about calling the police.

"You're bluffing. You're just like your father… a _coward_," Arata dares to taunt him.

"He's not a coward! You're a coward for having me kidnap Misaki… having me do all the work while you only hurt the poor boy! He's never done anything to you… yet you tear him apart!" the boy counters, glaring at the person he once loved because with each taunt or verbal injury thrown at him, his love decreases and so does his respect.

"_I'M_ THE COWARD? Seriously, me? You're the one who's chickening out of this!"

"Chickening? No uncle, I am 'getting' out of this shithole and I'm willing to take Misaki with me if you won't stop hurting him," Miki blurts randomly.

_Eh? _

_What did I just promise? Me and Misaki… run away?_

Arata laughs. "You want to 'get out' of this? It's too late for that now, kiddo. Think about it, if the police find out… we still have you on Akihiko's video camera smiling. Everyone knows I don't have blue eyes." He laughs again.

Miki gasps. _True… I did that, since he asked me before… they've got me on tape._

"Oh, panicking now, Miki? Your plans aren't going to work now, are they?" His uncle mocks again, enjoying having the upper hand, as always.

The blue-eyed kid continues to glare at his evil uncle. _Why did I love him anyways? When did I start wanting to be tortured by him?!_

* * *

When Miki was in elementary school, he found photos of his uncle as a child. At first he was death sure it was a photo of him, but his mother told him this was her brother who lives in Japan and attends college there. During that time Miki was still in Russia – he was 6. Thankfully he moved to Japan after a year and spent his childhood with his friends at a private escalator school. In his youth, Miki has always been interested in women – he's dated many, has taken the last step with most of them, and has gained knowledge about stuff like that from them.

However, his first love wasn't Sasaki. His first male love was his childhood friend, Shinobu Takatsuki. He gave up, of course, like the gentleman he is, because Shinobu wasn't gay or interested in Miki in the least. After graduating high school Miki set off to Russia and then he met Arata Sasaki there for the first time in his life.

Call him a rebound or whatever, Miki feels like that's the moment he fell in love with his uncle. Like a classic fairy tale, he was whisked away by his charms and good humor. He even found out about his uncle's bondage fetish and they found common ground there. _Did I fall for him or his BDSM techniques?_ _Probably both_, he thinks to himself.

But as he stares at the cruel man in front of him, he takes his decision back.

"I won't leave, then, but I will protect Misaki. I won't let this continue," Miki declares.

"Why do you care about that kid? _Oh_, do you like him?" Arata guesses.

Miki blushes. "No! I don't!"

"No, you do, don't you? That's why you picked him over me," the man persists. "You always take my side… or so you used to."

"You were sane before," the boy mutters to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. I haven't picked anyone over anyone else, uncle; I just want to keep the 'hostage' safe. Is that wrong of me to do?" Miki tries to reason with him once more.

Arata nods. "Yes, it's very wrong of you to do that. Incredibly wrong."

"Why don't you just tell me, uncle, why you're cruel to Misaki? Don't you trust me?" He can feel his eyes water a little. _Drat, I still like him._

His uncle doesn't say anything in response.

Minutes pass.

"Fine, but I'm still protecting Misaki," Miki says at last and leaves the room, slamming the door on purpose.

_Misaki, just what did you do to make him hate you?! Whatever you did, I'm going to help you… even if it means go against my love…_

* * *

Next morning, they finally reach land. Miki helps park the yacht next to a deck, but as soon as he gets closer to the populated area the people are yelling at him in a language he doesn't understand. Sure, he knows English, French, Japanese, Russian, and Swedish, but he doesn't know a word they're screaming at him. He calls his uncle over.

"Uncle! These guys are yelling at us!" He complains. If only he understood what they're saying then he'd tell it to them.

"I can hear that, captain obvious. They're speaking Mandarin. How odd," Arata muses with a crooked smile. "I'll talk with them."

In words that Miki can never reiterate to someone else even if they paid him, Miki listens to what his uncle is saying to the men. The angry men calm down and they let the yacht move onto the deck. Miki sighs. _Fishing ports are horrible_, he thinks. _They keep thinking about rival companies that they won't even let normal people enjoy their time out_. Not that Miki was enjoying any of this.

"See? Problem solved. Didn't you learn Mandarin?" Arata raises his eyebrow at him.

"Erm… I skipped those lessons," he smiles. "Don't know how I even made it to the other lessons," Miki laughs.

After that, Miki helps an injured Misaki out of the yacht while Arata continued speaking with the men. In broad daylight, Misaki looks worse than he did under normal lights. The only healthy thing about him is his hair, god knows how, but his hair still has volume and shine to it. All his other appearance is dull, ragged, and bruised. Miki didn't dare make the poor boy wear skinny jeans, so he made him wear Miki's suit. _Sure, it fits Misaki, but it makes him look like he came from a funeral… and he's the dead person_.

As they move on, Arata stops them immediately near some trees. Tropical trees. And lots of posters in Chinese… Finally observing the place they've landed, all Miki sees is Chinese letters, tall buildings and lots of people speaking Mandarin (which is poison to Miki's ears, don't ask why because he himself doesn't know why).

He gasps, taking it in.

"Oh, now you notice, idiot," Arata pushes him in annoyance. "We're in fucking China! Can't you even steer properly?!"

"I'm sorry!" Miki bows. He honestly didn't see where they've been going. He just assumed his uncle had set the navigation already.

"Sorry my ass, Miki, I don't have many connections in this part of China… in fact, they all moved away from China!" Arata scolds the boy. "My clients, my business connections are either in South Korea, America, Russia, all of England, and Japan, but none of them are in China!"

_Is he complaining or bragging_, Miki wonders.

Misaki giggles.

Miki glances at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

The brunette nods and Miki receives a slap on his head.

"Yes, you said that aloud, idiot," Arata retorts curtly.

"So what do we do now? With 'no connections'?" Miki questions his uncle.

"We… live in a cheap motel for several days and stay hidden for a while," the man replies, unsure of himself and what to do.

"Can we go to Russia?" Miki pleads, suddenly missing home. "Didn't Sebastian call you to say Usami-san already went there and found out you weren't there?"

Misaki's eyes pop open with interest. "Is Sebastian your butler?" He actually smiles!

Miki gazes at that moment of the brunette's teeth flashing. "Yes… why?"

"Sebastian is just the perfect name for a butler!" Misaki says with enthusiasm.

Miki laughs, "Weirdo."

"You're both weird. We can't go to Russia. He's going to call the police on us now, so of course they're going to check our house, baka-Miki," Arata explains.

"Oh yeah. What about my flat in New York? They don't suspect me, do they? As for as Usami-san thinks, it's all you on this," Miki points out, nodding to himself.

"True, but do you even know where the nearest airport is from here?"

Not really wanting to be rude to his uncle, Miki tries to keep his next words as a joke. "Uncle, what are phones for? We can just search on Google."

Arata glares at the boy and then barks at him. "You search for one and book 3 tickets!"

As his uncle marches away, probably looking for food, Misaki and Miki stand next to each other. Within twenty minutes Miki is done with both things, but he can't book Misaki's tickets.

"Do you have a passport?" Miki asks.

The brunette shakes his head.

"That fucks up everything," he mutters under his breath. "UNCLE!" He gets Arata's attention.

The older man walks back with a bowl of sweets. "What is it, Miki?"

"This guy doesn't have a passport…," Miki tells him as he points at Misaki.

"Argh, of course he doesn't – he couldn't bring it since we kidnapped him. I forgot about that detail. Guess that means we're staying here," Arata concludes as he sighs.

"In this polluted place?" the boy complains as he looks at the smog.

"Yes, in this polluted place. We don't have any more gas for the yacht. Unless you want to volunteer to fill the heavy gallon tanks for me…," the older man smiles.

"Let's do this: We stay here for a day or two and then set out again. I'll fill up the tanks and even buy extra tanks, fine?" Miki compromises.

"Perfect… So, you're picking the place or am I?" Arata gives Miki a chance to take charge.

"I'm picking, if that's okay," the boy looks happy as he says this.

**Author's notes: Next chapter will be about Akihiko and his team - partial chapter about a horrible thing happening to Misaki. :) **

* * *

**Omake:**

**Me: Woot! You guys are stuck in China~~~**

**Miki: I don't like Mandarin... my ears... *frowns***

**Arata: Who said to skip Mandarin lessons? If you knew the language, then you would appreciate it, baka-Miki. **

**Me: Aw, don't bully Miki, only I do that!**

**Miki: Oi, no one should bully me! **

**Arata: OMG, this is inception - You protect Miki, who protects Misaki, who protects... Aki-kun!**

**Me: Not really... but okay. O_o **

**Miki: Sasaki-sama, you're a genius! **

* * *

**Thanks for reading and commenting! I'm getting boosted to write more and more~! **


	12. Jindo part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki and Arata. **

**Author's notes: Annyeong = Hello in Korean. :) Sorry that this is part 1, I got lazy... and my sugar rush ended. *_* Painfully. It ended with sleep deprivation. **

Akihiko's jet arrives in the morning – everyone is still asleep and clearly tired from jet-lag even though the flight was only a couple of hours. Being used to jets, Akihiko walks around outside the jet. Since Mahiro is with them, he couldn't get to smoke at all, so now he takes one out and lights it up. He smiles as he thinks of what his lover would be saying to him if he saw him smoke right now. _What did Misaki call me? Ah, 'baka-Usagi', right? Misaki, you can call me that for a whole year… just be safe._

He inhales the fumes with a vacant smile – emotionless and listless. If his life has been taken away from him… he's now just an empty shell. Everyone has emotions, of course, but if there is no use for them, to show them to someone, to talk to that special someone, then there is no point in living. For him, Misaki was the only person for whom Akihiko made an effort for… so many efforts – ideal dates, giving roses to him, lavishing him with his kisses and love, and always giving Misaki all his love that Misaki deserves.

As he finishes his cigarette, he naturally grabs another one, as if he's a chain smoker, when suddenly a hand stops him. He looks up and sees Takahiro shaking his head.

"Smoking is unhealthy. I'm pretty sure Misaki wouldn't like you smoking this much," his friend suggests.

"You're right. He hates it when I smoke…," Akihiko replies, putting his stick back into the pack. "Is Manami up?"

Takahiro nods and then they set out. Akihiko contacts Kimura and books the same hotel as them, near the coastline of Jindo, South Korea. They put their luggage in, but Akihiko doesn't deal with his stuff yet. He leaves Takahiro and his family for a couple of hours to do his own investigation. He goes towards the Portland area and finds some fishermen.

"Annyeong!" Akihiko smiles at the fisherman. Of course Great Lord Usami Akihiko knows Korean. "Have you guys seen a new yacht around here?"

Some men ignore his dashing smile and only a few people step up to talk to him.

"No, we haven't," one guy says. Some guys grunt in agreement.

"Okay, if you see any, just contact this number," Akihiko hands them his business card.

He walks on and ignores the fact that a couple men instantly throw away his card and laugh. Akihiko continues doing this across the coast, reaching up to 2 miles of land doing this. He ran out of business cards halfway, but he just told them his number directly. Those who cared remembered the digits, those who weren't just carried on with their work. The silver-haired man just wanted the word to be spread out – that a new yacht will arrive here and when it does, call either him or the police – because that man has kidnapped someone.

And the news is spread like wildfire, like in any other part of the world. Even when he reaches the hotel, the concierge talks to him about a kidnapping in a yacht. Sure, the story got tangled, but they're all alerted. That night, in their hotel, Takahiro and Manami plan to make print posters with Misaki's face and spread them around this town. Akihiko agrees wholeheartedly.

"Once they know how he looks like, when he actually comes or appears, then they can call us," Akihiko realizes. Although news and pictures of Misaki are everywhere, Arata would be an idiot if he'd return to Japan.

"But they'd need a reward," Manami says, frowning.

"What reward? The biggest reward they'll get is some kind of honor from officers or something. I don't think people need a reward for doing a good thing," the silver-haired man complains.

Takahiro laughs. "Usagi, rewards are meant to be given when people do the right thing."

"Really? Fine, then we'll give them money… how much is Korean money again?"

"Don't know," Takahiro admits. "I've never been in South Korea before."

They look up the currency and decide on a reasonable, yet rewarding price. Takahiro and Manami decide they'll go tomorrow morning with their son. Akihiko leaves to his own room and flops onto the bed, sinking into his depression once more. Whenever he's alone he sinks into the cold water of his thoughts – of his lost lover – it irks him how he couldn't protect him.

And the shriek will never escape his mind. He doesn't dare call again… especially not alone. He doesn't know what he'll do, to either himself, Arata or any nearby walls.

* * *

Miki picked the gaudiest and revolting motel on purpose to annoy his uncle – a smile is forever plastered on his face as he sees his uncle sit on the waterbed in his room with a weird expression of confusion and slight disgust. Misaki, however, loves his waterbed. The fact that the beds are flexible and adjust to his movements, Misaki and his wounds don't hurt as he falls asleep that night – he can vouch that this night has been far the best night out of all the nights of being kidnapped. Even if the city cars and noise makes it hard for him to sleep (having been used to Usagi-san's quiet penthouse with soundproof walls and the recent nights in the silent sea), he still enjoys his time on the soft and wavy bed.

That's only for his first night in the hotel. Each of them had separate rooms. But since Miki had Misaki's key, somehow Arata got hold of it while Miki was going away to fill up the tanks. As Misaki is taking an afternoon nap, Arata creeps inside his room.

Misaki doesn't notice a thing until he feels his pants being loosened. He assumes it's only his thoughts and maybe he's missing his Usagi-san so much he's imagining it. But then his cock being felt by cold hands, so he sits up, frightened.

"Who is this?!" He yells since the lights are off and the shutters are closed.

He hears a chuckle in the darkness. "Your worst nightmare, kiddo."

With full power, the seme tackles him and bites his neck in haste.

"ARH!" he screams as his neck stings.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to tie your… cock."

Even in the darkness, Misaki can imagine a sinister grin on his villain's face.

With Misaki's suit's tie, Arata somehow tightens the fabric around his cock and the boy moans on accident.

"See, this is what bothers me – how the hell are you turned on? Bodies are sad, aren't they? They are pleased with just anyone…," the man says and there's a bit of remorse in his words.

But Misaki is too pained to notice that as the man suddenly begins thrusting into him. He hadn't even prepared the brunette this time around – no lemons, no lime and definitely no lube. The poor boy cries in pain. His ears begin to ring as his own cries echo back to him – his head throbbing in tension. And he can't even describe the pain in his arse! Thanks to Miki's feast today, he has energy to stay alive, but he feels queasy already.

As if the hard thrusts weren't bad enough, Arata kept pinching Misaki's nipples coarsely. He twists the nipple and then brushes his thumb against it with force. A few times Arata bites Misaki in various spots, sometimes his neck, other times his ear. All the extra pain in random places annoys the boy as he can neither stop the man nor hit him.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ **

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: You're too lazy to write part 2? Why even release part 1 when you can just write it all later and upload it at the same time?**

**Arata: She likes getting more views, that view-whore. **

**Me: Non, non, I like getting comments. :)**

**Miki: Scary woman... **

**Arata: Yup. That's how women are, Miki. **

**Miki: Says the gayest person on the planet. At least I've dated girls. **

**Arata: *frowns* I've dated... girls... guys that dress up like girls...**

**Me: Stop it, you two, people won't comment if you keep on like this!**

**Misaki: *Watching everything from his waterbed* **


	13. Jindo part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. But I do own Arata and Miki..**

**Author's notes: Short chapter, but keep in mind this is part 2 of another chapter (so part 1 + part 2 = 2k words) **

By the time Arata is fully satisfied using the boy, he cums on the boy's still bruised belly. He's surprised the brunette is still awake, panting in pain. One would feel guilt in this situation or some sort of remorse, but Arata felt nothing except content. He's doing everything Akihiko would've done to the boy – pleasuring, yet wounding the body Akihiko loves.

Arata gets up from the shaky waterbed (which made him a little nauseous) and paces around the room. He needed a new plan because messing with Misaki just wasn't enough. The man knows that if he wanted, he could torture him a lot more than he has, but he wants Akihiko, in the end. _What can I do to get Aki-kun? His heart is with this boy_, Arata thinks as he glances at the boy who is finally breathing calmly now (_okay, so he really did faint again_).

He could see the endless cycle of him trying to get Akihiko's attention by ruining the brunette's life over and over, but he knows that he doesn't want to do this. He needs more – he wants Akihiko's body, his lavender eyes, his lips, his abs… Arata wants to tower over that handsome man again – he doesn't even care about love anymore, he just wants the lust, the desire to end.

And the only way is for him to get Akihiko – sadly for Misaki, Arata knows how to do that.

He opens up his cell phone, purposely staying in the room so if the 'twerp' is awake so he'll hear whatever Arata's going to say to Akihiko.

"Hello Aki-kun~," Arata squeals. "I give up."

"What do you mean?" Akihiko's low voice calls.

"I give up on kidnapping your boyfriend… but, there is a condition."

"What is it?"

"I want you to switch places with Misaki," Arata smiles to himself.

"No. Arata, just give Misaki over to me before you get arrested," the voice warns him.

"_Me… arrested?_ Aki-kun, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"I would and I will," the voice remains cold the whole time.

"That is _if _you can catch me. Do you know how populated each country and city around Jeju is? You won't be able to find me no matter how hard you try," the cruel man points out.

"But every country and city has Misaki's picture by now… why don't you just give him to me now so you don't embarrass yourself in front of the world. You do know all your 'contacts' have left you? Haruhiko actually called me today to say that your family stocks went down. No one wants to associate with _criminals_," Akihiko tells him darkly.

Arata freezes up. His mind suddenly became empty.

"Hello? Did you hang up again?" Akihiko complains on the other line.

"No…," Arata affirms. He takes a few thoughtful breaths before commenting. "I don't give a fuck about my contacts. If you want Misaki, then switch places with him… because I'm not afraid to hurt him."

He hangs up instantly, hoping that those words were enough to stimulate a reaction. Arata begins writing a text: _If you're interested in switching places, text me._ His phone pings immediately in a few seconds. Arata opens the text message with excitement, but his bubble is instantly burst.

"F u," the text says.

Arata throws the cellphone away in frustration. What did I expect? That he'd eagerly walk into my arms? A few tears rise to his eyes, but he stops himself. He won't break this easily – no, he won't give up entirely. Arata glares at the boy suddenly and starts walking towards him.

"Next time," he whispers, "I will let you talk to him… while I'm fucking you…"

* * *

Takahiro and Manami had put up a couple hundred with Mahiro carrying a stapler and tape. Even though Akihiko told them he'd pay someone to do it for them, but they wanted to do it themselves. It reminded Akihiko of Misaki – of how he would complain that Akihiko is solving everything with money and wasting it. He lets them do their work, while he uses his connections to spread it around all of Korea, all of China, and all of any small Asian countries that Arata Sasaki has kidnapped Misaki Takahashi, who is Akihiko Usami's boyfriend.

_And it's that easy to catch Arata_, Akihiko thinks as he ends his last call with Haruhiko.

**Author: Thanks for reading and comment if you like! ^^**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Arata: You. Made. Me. Cry? *death glare***

**Me: *evil laugh* Muahahahaha!**

**Akihiko: And you didn't let me hear it? How cruel. **

**Misaki: Usagi-san, I heard it... it was awkward.. **

**Miki: I missed it?! All that happened and I missed it?!**


	14. Giving up

**Disclaimer: I do not own JUNJOU ROMANTICA- But I do own Miki, Kimura, and super evil Arata~**

**Author's notes: 'Et tu, Brute?' is from Julius Caesar as he is betrayed by his best friend. :) Love this line (I'm a secret Latin freak). **

**WARNING: Lots of violence and pain for Misaki once again. I abuse him too much... D:**

Miki has the tanks full in one day and he still managed to carry two huge extra tanks into the yacht all by himself. When he comes back to the motel, he's surprised at Misaki's body – it was as if all the bandages and work Miki did yesterday have been soiled in one day. All the wounds had reopened and the boy was a bleeding wreck – his uncle nowhere found. Miki's hands tighten in fists as he feels this disgust at this uncle, but also in the fact that he couldn't protect Misaki. He didn't know leaving him to rest would be the worst thing possible to do. And then it hits him.

_Uncle made me do all the work… so he could do this. I was in the way for his sick desires, wasn't I? _

Ignoring his thoughts, he walks closer towards the boy and tries to wake him up. Dull green eyes peek a little at the person cradling him.

"Mi…ki?"

"Yes, it's me- you're safe," Miki assures the trembling boy. _Does he know he's shaking this horribly?_

"Where…," Misaki trails off, unable to finish.

"Still at the motel," the other boy replies, "but I have the yacht ready now. We're going back to the sea."

The brunette's trembling gets worse. "He's still going to…"

Miki bit his lip, knowing full well what Misaki couldn't say. _Yacht or motel, uncle's gonna treat him like trash. Worse than trash – he treats Misaki like… a rag doll_.

"I'll make Japanese dishes this time!" His blue eyes twinkle.

His words can never soothe Misaki and he knows that. Food is nothing compared to the heavy torments he's lived through and will probably suffer. Letting the silence go on, Miki begins packing what limited stuff he brought for himself and Misaki from the yacht and tells the boy to shower or at least bath. He asks to help him, but the boy refuses indignantly.

* * *

Back on the yacht, Miki doesn't control the navigation system anymore. In fact, Arata has banned his nephew from setting foot into that room. It still bothers him that his plans have been ruined. This morning he saw it all on T.V. Akihiko truly broadcasted on every Asian channel that his boyfriend is kidnapped by this Arata Sasaki person. He knows he's been defeated… but he doesn't want to give up.

Not just yet.

Already decided on his punishment for Akihiko, he drags Misaki into his large bedroom after setting the yacht to sail, Miki clueless in the kitchen (looking up how to make Japanese food). On normal occasions of being dragged by someone, Misaki is likely to protest or yell, but in the manner and condition he's in now, he is completely silent and lets Arata do whatever he wants – which is exactly what he does.

Locking the door, he pushes the boy onto the bed. It annoyed him when the boy submissively fell as he was pushed and did nothing in response to get up.

"Oi, don't you have any will?" Arata complains, even though it's his fault to begin with.

Misaki shakes his head and a few tears burst out of his eyes.

Arata looks away and dials Akihiko's number.

"Heylloo, A-ki-kun," he elongates every syllable again. "Do you want to speak with Misaki?"

Just then the brat's eyes glance up at the old man (_in hope or excitement? Maybe both?_)

"Yes, give him the phone," Akihiko calls, suddenly his words rushed.

As much as it upset Arata that his ex-boyfriend is so happy finally speaking with the twerp, he still hands over the phone to the crying boy – who in turn takes it with caution, yet loving care. His hands tremble and he lets out a low hello. Whatever Akihiko is telling Misaki is clearly making him content – the boy is grinning, cheek to cheek, and his eyes sparkle with love. Arata's stomach hurts… _or is it my heart_, he wonders.

Fully irritated now at the smiling idiot in front of him who is now replying to Akihiko's words, Arata grabs the boy's zip and pulls it down. The boy doesn't struggle, but he glares at Arata – glaring at him for what he's about to do. Arata inserts two digits inside Misaki as if he's used to it by now and the boy moans in pain and sick pleasure, dropping the phone as he's taken by surprise at how wrong it feels. How wrongly it is to feel pleasure from it, still, even after so long.

Another digit is entered and Arata is strumming on Misaki's heartstrings – playing different chords to get different cries and moans. Arata can faintly hear Akihiko yelling and screaming in the phone – he smiles at that and pulls out all his fingers.

_Now for the showtime._

He unzips his own pants in haste and pulls out his cock. The brunette stares at it in horror as if it's Godzilla or a dangerous alligator. Misaki yells out protests now, but he doesn't shove or push Arata away. He knows exactly where that'll lead him. _Akihiko is probably loving this, isn't he? I should've done this in the first place, _Arata muses to himself, smirking.

Spreading Misaki's legs apart, Arata puts his member inside the brat and witnesses him thrash in pain. Suddenly inspired, he leans in and bites the boy's neck where he had bitten before. Wincing in twice the pain, Misaki cries louder.

"_Oh_, did that hurt? I only bit you," Arata whines in a loud voice deliberately, giving a glance at the cell. He moves the cell phone closer to the crying boy, so his screams can echo into Akihiko's ears.

Then he leans in on Misaki's nipples and worse than yesterday, he sucks on it first and then pinches it with his hand, leaving it red and wet. By now Arata is used to the screams, yells, cries, and moans. He continues groping and molesting the poor boy in every corner after he's cum on the boy's inner thigh. Arata abruptly sits up and takes off his belt. _This is by far the best idea,_ his eyes flash in excitement.

He lashes the belt for some test runs on the side, intimidating the damaged boy, and then he strikes the boy's knees. With a jolt of shock, the boy cries louder.

"Ah, I don't want to cripple you so early at your age…," Arata thankfully remembers as he turns the boy around.

Sadly the boy's cries are muffled by the heavy bedding, so as Arata hits the leather belt on the brunette's back, there is no sound except a long 'mhmppmmm'.

"Oi, turn back around – Aki-kun can't hear you," the man laughs.

Broken and weak, the boy can barely push himself to turn around, so the man has to do it for him. Obviously he's pushed the brunette to the brink as the boy yells at the top of his lungs the words that neither Arata nor Akihiko could have expected.

"KILL ME ALREADY!" He spits with abhorrence. He hates Arata with every cell in his body and all his energy has been used up by that evil man.

"Oh? Should I?" He smiles, but he drops his belt.

He grabs the cell phone and as he pulls it closer to himself, he can practically hear loud shouts from an angry yet heartbroken lover.

"Aki-kun, should I kill him?" Arata simply asks.

"YOU BASTARD, I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU."

"Oh, et tu, Brute? I'm already on a lot of death lists, FYI, so I'll probably be killed by someone else first, sorry," he says sarcastically, enjoying the response he's getting from Akihiko. _Sure, he's livid with me, but that's better than an emotionless response from a robot._ "Anyway, do you want to switch places with Misaki now?"

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH. I will kill you," Akihiko growls.

"Think about it, Aki-kun, I won't torture him anymore and let him go… and the price for that is… you. He is your life, right? Then that means _you_ are _his_ life, doesn't it?" Arata gambles, not knowing if these words are enough to persuade someone smart and strong like Akihiko.

For a moment there is silence on the other side. _Contemplating, eh, Aki-kun?_

"Fine. On one condition – do not harm Misaki EVER again, got it?" the voice compromises.

Arata grins. _Goal!_ "Of course, Aki-kun."

* * *

During that phone call, Kimura, Takahiro, Manami, Akihiko, and Mahiro were in the room. After the first moan, Manami's ears perked up in both recognition and pain – she immediately took Mahiro out of the room with her. Takahiro remained as long as Akihiko did, til the end, but Kimura couldn't endure the shrieks and screams of a human being in full pain. He left the room after a couple minutes Manami had.

No words can explain the world shattering effect those screams had on Akihiko's mind. The first moan brought tears, the next screams got him heated and shouting random shit into the phone, and he couldn't control his urge to kill as those shrieks got louder and Misaki's breath got heavier, panting loudly. Even the muffled sounds were painful to listen to. As for Takahiro, he had his hands on his face, blocking his continuous tears as he heard his little brother cry in pain. He himself wanted to kill that Arata person and throw him to the sharks. He wanted to watch that kind of person burn in hell over and over.

But none of their wishes came true and they bore the pain of Misaki's restless and inhumane screams. At the end, Akihiko's mind was empty. He only had one thought and it was to kill Arata. Kill him with his own hands – just like in his nightmare, he wishes to exact revenge on this insane man who is and probably has been torturing his lover – his life.

However, once Arata brought up the deal again, Akihiko wanted Misaki's safety again.

"Takahiro, I'll save Misaki," Akihiko says as he hangs up the phone. "Please tell him… that I love him."

Takahiro nods, tears staining his tired face.

"Usagi… I hate violence, but," Takahiro starts, "but… can you beat up that guy for me?"

The silver-haired man nods this time, unable to crack even a smile after that. In fact, he's not even sure he can express any emotion except hatred and anger after that.

* * *

That night, he left the boy alone once and for all. Once again, Miki took care of Misaki's wounds, helped him bathe properly, and gave him clean clothes after bandaging the wounds. Arata planned the whole trade in his head – he was going to let Miki take all the blame in the end and let Miki pretend to be him. It was a perfect plan. Miki will get arrested and Arata will be clean of crime and he'll still get Akihiko…

But life doesn't work that easily. His family, connections, and acquaintances know that Arata is taller than Miki by an inch, has brown eyes instead of blue, and always wears suits. Those issues can be easily fixed - Shoe soles can fix the height problem, contacts can fix the eye problem, and Miki can wear a suit. However, Miki won't volunteer to play the bad guy… _or would he?_

"Miki," Arata calls the boy, "come to my room."

The boy hears this command as he comes out of Misaki's room, which he has locked from the _inside_ just in case Arata still tries some funny business. He enters his uncle's room with a sigh.

"What now?" He complains.

"Ouch, not a very nice way to say 'hello', now is it?"

"Just tell me what you want me to do, _uncle_."

"Sit next to me… please," Arata looks up innocently at the boy, almost alluringly.

The boy sighs, but still follows the weird command. Not expecting the next thing, Miki is surprised at the passionate kiss his uncle seals on his lips. He flinches, shocked. Unresisting, he starts feeling it and lets his uncle's tongue enter his wet and greedy mouth. Miki puts his arms around the man, the strange cruel man that he wanted so bad to hate. And now he's kissing and letting himself being charmed away by such a simple thing.

Arata rudely breaks the kiss and puts his index finger between them.

"If you want to continue, it comes with a price…," he grins devilishly.

"What price?" Miki raises his brow.

"Giving up… in my place," Arata says. "Give up and get caught instead of me. Can you do that for me, Miki?"

The boy moves back, suddenly feeling disillusioned.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love me."

"Not anymore, I don't," the boy retorts with disgust.

"Are you sure? You really enjoyed that kiss…," Arata smiles and then places his hand on Miki's pants. "We can do it… as _many_ rounds as you want… all the _bondage_, anything… just do this for me," the man whispers in a sweet, seductive voice.

"I'm not an idiot, you know," the boy stands up, smacking Arata's lecherous hand away.

The old man grabs Miki's wrist really fast and twists it.

"But you do love me and whatever I do, no matter how cruel," Arata says with confidence once more and sees the boy enjoy the pain.

Within several minutes of persuasion and tons of innuendos, Arata gets Miki in bed and on the job.

**Author: Thanks for reading and will try to update faster. *_* Please comment! ^^ Love comments. :)**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: You made me relent to that sick bastard?**

**Arata: Hey! Watch your tongue, this is 'Sasaki-sama' you're talking about!**

**Miki: Ew, I don't like you anymore, you arrogant son of a -**

**Author: Miki, keep your mouth clean... and out of Arata's pants. **

**Miki: Bad joke.. *facepalm***


	15. The Trade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica - but I do own Miki, Arata, and Kimura~**

**Author's notes: 'Kochi kochi' means 'over here, here' in Japanese - a way to indicate someone to come over here, basically. 'Saiyonaro' means 'goodbye forever' in Japanese. 'Unagi' means eel in Japanese and Mahiro calls Akihiko that in JR, some chapter where Misaki takes care of Mahiro. 'Nii-chan' means older brother in Japanese-**

**This will be another sad chapter, but not really violent. XD **

Still on sea, Arata texts Akihiko when and where to switch places with Misaki – since it's going to take them more days to travel to Jindo (which is where Akihiko was at, to Arata's surprise), they decided to meet at Jeju. Those 2 days at sea passed by in a breeze – Miki cooked, Misaki slept and recovered from his mistreatment, and Arata schemed. When they reached land once more, Arata told the two boys his plan.

As of now, Miki is fully geared up to be Arata's twin –Misaki finds it really creepy that there are two Arata's, his worst nightmare. Miki notices the way the brunette inches away from him intentionally. He doesn't point it out rudely as Arata would've, but Miki keeps his distance so he doesn't offend the poor boy.

Arata leads them to the meeting place with Misaki's hands tied clandestinely in the boy's hoodie so no one can see it and the boy can't punch them and escape – not that the brunette has any guts to run away. When they've arrived in this dark parking lot in the emptiest part of the town, Arata leaves them.

"Turn your mic on," he reminds the now brown-eyed kid.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy clicks his mini-mic on in his ear.

"Good, and be careful – act exactly like I do – I'll look around for police, okay?"

After saying those words, the man leaves, probably hiding in a place where he can see Akihiko's car pull in. And that's when Akihiko comes, all alone, no police cars and not even with Takahiro by his side. He leaves his red rental sports car and walks into the shady and old edifice.

"Hello?" He calls out, his tone angry still.

"Aki-kun, kochi kochi~!" The boy beckons the guy towards him in a fake excited manner.

"Oi, Miki, that was a little overboard – I don't _ever_ say 'kochi kochi'," Arata's voice reprimands him in his ear.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko yells as soon as he sees his lover.

Almost like a scene from a movie, Misaki and Akihiko run towards each other and envelope each other in a loving embrace. Akihiko squeezes him too roughly from the separation, so the brunette pushes him away, feeling his bruises hurt.

"C-cut it out, you two," Miki clears his throat. Although he still doesn't want to do this, it's a bit too late to change things now. "Aki-kun, come to my side."

Misaki's eyes pop – he knew that he was going to meet his lover today – he wasn't informed about this trade. As the strong arms around Misaki loosen their grip, the poor boy looks with pleading puppy eyes at his boyfriend. With a frown, Akihiko looks away, feeling the same hurt the boy is feeling. More separation – for the better or worse, the silver-haired man completely lets go of the frail boy in front of him and walks towards the fake Arata, who is smiling.

Akihiko could easily have taken Miki on, even Arata, but he doesn't. When he's next to Miki, he calls out to his lover.

"Misaki, the car is outside… it has a GPS tracking inside it," the man chokes out his words, feeling a lump of pain stopping him from speaking much. But he continues, "Takahiro will come find you in an hour – wait inside the car. Manami and Mahiro are here too."

Tears in his eyes, Misaki just stares at Akihiko in hysteria. He is utterly speechless. _What was happening? Why is Usagi-san next to Miki? Why isn't he going with me?!_

Arata's voice mutters a rude comment in Miki's ears and the boy has no choice but to repeat it.

"Are you _deaf_, kiddo? Get into the fucking car," his voice at a higher pitch, to get Arata's attitude pitch-perfect. "Sai-yo-na-ra~!"

Akihiko feels like punching the man right now, but he keeps himself calm. He's promised Takahiro that he'll beat this man up and he means to do it – just when it's the right time. And now, when the man is so close to his lover, is definitely not the right time.

"Arata," Akihiko starts, looking at his ex-boyfriend, "can I call Takahiro in an hour? Just to make sure the trade has been done properly."

"Of course, A-ki-kun~," Miki repeats as the voice in the microphone chip instructs him.

Misaki is still in the same spot, unable to move his body or his fixated eyes on his lover next to the image of his villain. Bringing some courage out, the boy mumbles something.

"Hmm? You're still here, brat?"

"Misaki, please go in the car… it's not safe outside," Akihiko begs, only wanting his lover to be safe.

Suddenly offended, the voice in Miki's ear yells more commands. Obedient Miki follows them – he abruptly grips Akihiko's collar and leans in close to his ear.

"What the fuck do you mean it's not _'safe outside'_? Is the air I breathe _dangerous_!? HAH?!" He shrieks, pretending to be angry, spitting his words with venom.

"Wow, Miki, nice job, that sounds exactly like me," Arata compliments, pleased.

Akihiko looks in disgust at the man giving him the glare. _Why did I ever date him?_ _Was I that desperate for kinship or what? _

"You're twisting my words, Arata, what I meant is that it's bad for Misaki to keep standing up in this heat," Akihiko amends his meaning, although it was a reasonable excuse.

"Whatever," Miki says, "let's go to my yacht."

As they walk away, Misaki stares with a broken mind, body, and now heart.

However, Miki turns around and says something with his own words.

"Misaki, I hope you get better – I'm really sorry for your wounds," he says with genuine concern, regardless of whatever Arata screams at him in his ear, he wanted to say this.

Akihiko looks at the fake Arata strangely all the way as they exit the large parking lot, feeling as if there's something wrong about this person. _Why the sudden concern, you jackass_, Akihiko thinks with anger. Miki's done his part and he knows he's probably going to take the blame if Akihiko means to arrest Arata. But as they quietly walk towards the yacht (with Akihiko's wrists handcuffed to Miki's, of course), nothing happens and no random cop cars appear. _It all happening too easily_, Miki thinks as he suspects Akihiko to strangle the boy somehow from behind.

* * *

Misaki is lying on the ground of the parking lot, sobbing into a ball of sadness. He doesn't understand what just happened. _Usagi-san left me… for that Arata person?! Why…? Does he love him – no_, he thinks. When they were on the phone before, Akihiko confessed many times to his lover and told him to be safe and not provoke that mad man. _If he said he loves me before… then why is he doing this?!_

Alone in the parking lot for a long hour, the brunette kept sobbing and shivering on the cold concrete – his thoughts were circling with words like betrayal, love, jealousy, pain, and sex. _What if Sasaki-san and Usagi-san get back together? Have they done it before? Does Usagi inflict pain on Sasaki-san… or reverse?_ Confused and pained, he continues to cry himself into depression.

"Misaki?" Takahiro's voice breaks his tension and all his thoughts. His brother spots the boy on the floor and runs to him. "MISAKI!"

Another warm embrace melts Misaki's cold and lonely heart as he finds comfort.

"N-nii-ch-han," Misaki's lips tremble as he utters words he never thought he would again. "N-Nii-chan! Nii-chan!"

He repeats these warm words like an idiot as he cries in his brother's arms. Takahiro picks the weak boy up, seeing the scar on his face first in the dim light.

"Misaki… are you alright?" His voice is full of guilt and worry.

Misaki shakes his head. "Where did Usa- Akihiko-san go?"

"He… will be back, Misaki, don't worry," his brother assures him and starts walking with him. "He hasn't told me much about his plans, but he promised he'd be back by in a couple of months."

The brunette's eyes widen. "MONTHS?!"

Takahiro nods and avoids elaborating on this topic. Instead, he goes to another topic. "Why didn't you ever tell me you and Usagi were dating?"

"Eh… I… I'm sorry!" the boy tries to bow, but his stomach hurts and he gives up a small yelp.

"Careful!" Takahiro grabs him, attentive of all his moves. "I knew I'd have to carry you."

And with swift movement, Takahiro holds his brother like a baby, not listening to a word the boy says in protest. Being babied like that, Misaki internally doesn't mind. At least these are warm and nice embraces… the ones he's experienced were definitely not warm… and were never kind. Takahiro places Misaki into the passenger seat of the red sports car and sits inside the driver's seat with a nervous smile.

"Usagi told me I'll have to return this car on his behalf. How does he drive this thing?" Takahiro frowns as he looks at the speed gauge – the car can go up to 360 miles per hour.

With shaky and anxious hands, Takahiro drives and follows whatever place the GPS tracking thing is showing. After dropping Misaki at the hotel with Manami and Mahiro waiting for him there, he drops off the car to the rental place (which is surprisingly very close to the hotel – probably on purpose) and walks back.

"Thank goodness I didn't crash that car!" Takahiro exclaims as he comes back to their hotel room.

"Papa!" Mahiro welcomes his father. "Whare is Unagi?"

"Unagi? Oh, Usagi? He's gone on vacation," Takahiro gulps, hating how he's having to lie to his own son. He told him the same thing about Misaki too.

"Mi-chan is back from vacation – why not Unagi?" the boy tilts his head, confused.

"Because they went on vacation at different times," the father explains to his son. He doesn't look at his brother as he says this, feeling bad for saying stuff like that.

"I want Unagi!" The boy cries, missing the man who glares at him and messes up his hair.

"I'm sorry, Mahiro, but Unagi, I mean, Usagi is busy now," Takahiro hugs the boy.

Misaki is staring dully at everything, hearing everything, but his eyes don't find what they're looking for, his heart not sensing what they want to sense – his dry lips cracking without contact with Akihiko's warm lips – his hands cold without Akihiko's large hands holding them – his cheeks tearstained and salty from his crying session in the parking lot; with his tears not licked by Usagi-san – his hair unruffled by his lover's hands – his cheeks un-cupped by those hands – hands, lips, touch – Misaki felt he was undesirable now because those things were clearly traded for Arata.

In his mind, it was a fixed image now – Akihiko walking away with what he thought was Arata. Although kind-hearted Miki looked back, but Akihiko never once looked back to his lover – not even a simple glance back. Misaki begins crying again, right there in front of his only family. _Is this how Akihiko felt when I was kidnapped? Or when he heard me on the phone?! Is this how heartbroken he felt or am I the only one who feels that way?!_

* * *

On the ship, Miki takes off his contacts before Akihiko can randomly punch him or strangle him (his paranoid ideas).

"Wait, you have blue eyes now?" The man is confused.

"Ah, yes, I'm not Arata," Miki smiles, throwing the contacts into the blue water that looks exactly like his eyes. "I'm Miki, Arata's nephew."

He brings his right hand up, hoping for a handshake, but Akihiko looks at him in disgust.

"So there are two of you bastards?"

"Aki-kun, that's not very nice to say~," a voice behind them calls. Both men turn around and look at the real Arata walking into the yacht in his white suit, like on the first day he kidnapped Misaki.

"There's only one bastard and that'll be _me,_" says the true Arata, with a proud grin.

* * *

**Author: Wow, Arata is so mean... Anyway, from now on it's a twist in the story and Akihiko will be 'lost'... my true victim.. XD And he'll be lost longer than Misaki. I've noticed that the Misaki in my head doesn't serve well as a resistant type of person (that's Shinobu XD), so I traded him for Usagi~ XD**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: Whew, at least that's over with - I thought I'd be in Juvi or something. **

**Arata: Oi, I wouldn't make you do something that dangerous, Miki~**

**Miki: *death glare* Liar. **

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ **


	16. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki, Arata and Kimura~**

**Author's notes: Not done yet, but will probably have only a few more chaps after this. :( I wanted to make this my long story... guess it isn't that long. :/ I'll try to make my next story over 30 chaps, which was my goal for this one... anyway, thanks for reading and please ENJOY! :D**

Akihiko found out soon enough that he wasn't going to be the seme in this relationship. Even in college, Arata was the seme, but for some hopeful reason, Akihiko assumed that by now he'd be the one in charge, since his build was larger and stronger, but clearly that never stopped Arata from overtaking him. Miki un-cuffed the tall man beside him and went into the kitchen while his uncle started the yacht and steered it towards wherever they're heading now.

Akihiko is set loose and alone on the deck – complete freedom to get out of the yacht right now and easily swim to shore (which was still a few seconds away). He stood there like a deity, waiting to be called upon, as if he himself didn't want to do anything on this ship. He yawns and glares at the sudden movement of the ship. He looks up at the captain's office from the deck and sees Arata signaling him to come over there.

Sighing, he walks up there, knowing his way around the typical yacht. When he's up there, he sees Arata and all his anger bubbles up inside him, but he controls it all. He controls it and packs it into one deep ball of hatred.

"Is there something you need?" Akihiko asks coolly.

"Yes, there is," Arata smiles, truly content on seeing Akihiko's handsome face right in front of him. "I need to test out some… products from my old contacts."

An apparent frown is found on the silver-haired man's face – he knew he signed up for this, but he'd be betraying Misaki like this. And he promised Takahiro months… _could I last that long?_ _In the long run_, he thinks, _it'll be worth it – I'll have to be the S in this false relationship…_

"May I test them on you?" The man with lavender eyes offers.

Arata gasps. "Why? I mean, I guess…"

The man disappears for a minute or two and comes back with strange red leather whips, a slick black collar (which he has already tied around his neck), and a remote control. Akihiko's eyes and mind are disgusted, but he keeps a professional smile – better than his usual poker face. His thoughts are making his decision waver and so are the weird tools Arata is placing on a side table.

"Before we start," Akihiko says calmly, "can you come over here?"

Arata blushes – probably hoping for a kiss or something more, but as he gets near the taller man, Akihiko envelopes him in a surprising hug.

"Wha…?" The man stumbles in embarrassment.

_Click. _

He glances down at the sound and sees his arm handcuffed to a railing on the side of the room. Arata is about to punch Akihiko in the stomach when suddenly he moves away and the man punches nothing but air. The man glowers at the smiling guy in front of him – the same person he did all this for – the person who he wanted to love – the one person in this awful world he wanted to have is smiling at him like a villain from an old cartoon.

"Miki gave me those," Akihiko announces, breaking the 'betrayal' scene going on in Arata's head. "He's a nice kid – he's the one who came to kidnap Misaki, wasn't he? Using your nephew like that, so horrible."

Still feeling a numbing sting in his heart, Arata doesn't reply. Instead, he keeps glaring at the man he obsessively loves in front of him.

Continuing his chiding, the silver haired man says, "You seriously believed I'd switch places with Misaki to satisfy your kinky desires? Sorry, but like I said before, Misaki is my life – I am his life – I don't think I need to say any more, do I?"

"…ker," Arata mumbles, his head down now.

"Huh? What did you say?" Akihiko asks. He mockingly cups his hand around is ear to listen more closely.

"YOU FU-," Arata is about to scream a cuss word when abruptly he's out of breath.

Akihiko had kicked his long leg in the other man's stomach. Although the man doesn't know that his lover has been kicked in the same spot more than once, it's as if his heart knows. He doesn't continue, though, because he's not entirely crazy right now.

"But apparently I still need to say more," Akihiko laughs a sad laugh. "You did as you promised – you fucked up my life, literally and somewhat figuratively, but I'm going to punish you for that."

Before the sadist's eyes could glint in excitement, the other man amends his words.

"Punish you with words, that is. I know what a crazy fucker you are, so I wouldn't want to somehow please you with more kicks and bruises. I have to ask, since it's been bugging me – why did you kidnap Misaki? Why _now_? Why _him_? If you wanted me anyway, why drag him along?!" His tone changing gradually into a yell as he gets angrier and more pissed off.

He waits a brief moment for Arata's answer.

"Why should I tell you? It's game over, isn't it? Just turn me in and it's all happy-happy for you and that kid," Arata mutters, tired of playing this stupid interrogation act.

"You think it's that easy?! You do horrible shit to Misaki – scar him for life – and then get away easily into jail?! I hope none of your contacts help you out – I hope your parents have enough morals not to bail you out!" Akihiko yells now, getting heated up again.

"My parents have passed away… that's when I saw you and Misaki, visiting my Dad's grave," Arata admits now, feeling like if it's true game over, might as well confess it all. "I saw you looking happy for once… I saw you looking at _that kid_ as if he were a golden treasure…"

"What's wrong with me to look at my lover like that?" Akihiko cuts in, justifying himself.

"Nothing… that's what's wrong with me… I wanted to be your Misaki," Arata chokes out, still looking down as his brown bangs hide his face.

Small water drops fall unto the wooden floor awkwardly in the silence.

"Well, sorry to be the one to break it to you, but I already have a Misaki and he's mine," Akihiko growls and walks away, letting the man cry alone.

* * *

"Thanks, kid," Akihiko says as he see Miki in the navigation room. "How far are we from Jeju?"

"Only a few more minutes now," the boy replies, pointing at the luscious green mountains in view. "How's my uncle doing?"

"He… needs time alone," the older man replies, feeling no need to elaborate.

Miki nods, dropping it. "Will I go to jail…?"

"Juve, maybe," Akihiko remarks honestly.

Sweating the boy bows towards the older man. "I'm really really sorry about this! I didn't know my uncle would hurt Misaki! And I couldn't stop him either!"

The silver-haired man's jaw clenches. He can't entirely forgive the teenager – regardless of the fact that apparently this boy has been 'helping' Misaki with his wounds, the fact that those wounds appeared countless times proves that the boy was of no help in that department.

"I know," Akihiko sighs, exhausted mentally. "I know you couldn't do a thing about your uncle, but you're still going to juvenile court."

Finally giving up, Miki nods and lets the silence engulf them.

* * *

_Misaki still hasn't said a word_, Takahiro thinks as they begin packing their bags. It is their last day in this hotel, obviously, since Misaki is in safe hands now. Neither Manami nor Takahiro have asked Misaki about his scars or the bruises on his arms – neither of them want to step on a landmine of emotional turmoil.

"Misaki, are you ready to go? Can you stand up?" Manami asks now, Mahiro in her arms.

The brunette looks up at them weakly, his eyes still lifeless. A reply never reaches his lips, but he's refusing to get up in his mind. In fact, he's been screaming at everyone to get his Usagi back. _Why did he leave? Why did he go with _that_ person?! I thought he loved me!_

His eyebrows twitch for a glare, but nothing comes. His whole body is extremely exhausted – fully used and abused – to the point that he can't even express his feelings into words or expressions. Therefore, his eyebrow keeps twitching every now and then in an attempt to glare.

"Misaki?" Takahiro tries now. "Are you okay?"

Again, the brunette looks with his huge lifeless eyes, hoping his eyes convey the message.

"Manami, I'll carry him – call a taxi for us," he tells her and grabs hold of his frail brother.

"N-Nii-chan?" Misaki makes an effort to pronounce the word.

"Yes, Misaki, what is it?" His brother eagerly offers, glad to hear a word!

"U-sssagi?" is all the boy manages to whisper as he blanks out and faints.

"MISAKKIII!?" Takahiro shakes the boy, scared that he's passed out for good. He bends his head to listen to the boy's heartbeat.

He sighs in relief as he hears a faint '_dok-dok_'.

* * *

Once they're at the dock, tying the yacht to a pole, Akihiko calls Kimura, telling his team to move here (since they're all gathered in Jeju already). It doesn't take much time for his men to surround the yacht inside and out and take the criminal out. Akihiko relishes as he sees the man caught and locked up in the police car (which is going straight to the airport – he's an international criminal).

"Miki, you too, sorry," Akihiko says as Kimura places handcuffs on the youth also.

"S'okay, I deserve it," Miki nods, accepting it.

When it's all done, Akihiko takes a ride from Kimura to his private jet – where he knows Takahiro and his family will be – his _full_ family, he thinks with a smile.

* * *

As all of them are in the taxi, Mahiro points at random stuff along the way and his mom tries her best to be as excited as her son, but fails a few times. Takahiro is sitting in the middle, with his wife along his right side (Mahiro sitting at her right side) and his brother at his left side, still sleeping. _Was he that tired?_ Takahiro wanted to ask questions – they all were bursting with questions about his well-being, what happened to him during the kidnapping, and if he needs real medical help. All Takahiro knows is that he wants that other man to die.

"Ne, Taka-kun, is he going to be alright?" Manami asks, concerned.

"Let's hope so," Takahiro replies, keeping his careful gaze at his brother. That scar irritates him, though. It reminds him of that villainous creature. _People like him should be hung publicly_, he thinks manically.

When they arrive at the private jet Akihiko has planned for them to use, Takahiro notices a tall figure already there. After they all get out of the taxi and pay for it, Takahiro carries Misaki towards the silhouette.

"Usagi?"

Without an affirmation, the silver-haired man grabs his lover and cradles him in his arms, feeling his life and energy returning to him – because they belong together – soul, life, and body.

As Manami and Mahiro enter the jet, Takahiro follows them.

"Takahiro," his friend calls him, making him halt on the stairs into the jet. "Thank you."

"What for?" The man in the glasses looks confused.

"For never hating me, for never being disgusted at either of us, and for being here, right now," Akihiko confesses, feeling that his friend needs to hear his gratitude.

"Usagi, quit it, don't thank me. What are friends for?" Takahiro smiles and enters the jet.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment~! :D **

* * *

**Omake: **

**Miki: Man, I still go to jail? Wtf? *sullen glare***

**Me: Aw, but don't worry, I'll give you an extra chapter. *smiles***

**Arata: Oi, kid, don't fall for her traps! She'll write a sucky extra with you being... straight! **

**Miki: NOOOOO!**

**Me: Whuhahahaha, how did you know, Arata?**

**Arata: I can see the future. *_***

**Miki: Then what will your extra be?**

**Me: Miki, don't take him too seriously - he's been taken to big boy jail, that's why he's upset and lying to you. **

**Miki: Che, old lady, I don't believe you. *glares***

**Me: OI! I'm not old!**

**Arata: I can see it now - Miki is going to have a half-extra chapter - with one lemon... with lemons. :)**

**Me: LIAR! **

**Miki: *smiles and starts daydreaming***


	17. Talk to me

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki... Arata... and Kimura (who, btw, will never appear henceforth)**

**Author's notes: FINALLY! Lemon done right. :) **

After a few hours on the jet, they land near Takahiro and Manami's house first – Akihiko properly drops them off to their house, while Misaki is still unconscious – and then the jet flies towards Akihiko's penthouse, landing in a nearby airport. Carrying Misaki in a princess style (which he's going to brag about later to his cute uke), he takes him into a taxi and carries him into the elevator all the way up to their home.

When they're both safe inside the comfort of his home, Akihiko's knees give in and he holds desperately right in the entrance – tightly holding onto his weak life with all he's got. Misaki is the first person he's cried in front of and now he's doing it again – he's crying silently as he hugs and squeezes his unconscious lover.

* * *

Misaki feels as if he's floating in heaven right now – his body feels super light, with a gentle ebb and flow making him move occasionally as if he's relaxing on fluffy clouds. He hears nothing but wind chimes signaling to him that he's still alive – or is he? Misaki smells flowers all around him in this heaven of his, but it feels odd. _If I'm dead, how can I touch, smell, and hear? Am I really dead?_

He dares to open his eyes and then he sees it – his own little heaven. Flowers and scented candles are all around him in this huge Jacuzzi he's in! _Where am I?!_ Although he asks himself this, he knows exactly where he is – outside Akihiko's penthouse, the veranda. Misaki notices that the Jacuzzi has rubber ducks floating here and there. _Definitely Usagi-san's handiwork_, he thinks. _But where is he?_ _How is he here?_ _Why is he here?_

Bombarding his own brain with countless (useless) questions like that, all those thoughts fly away as he sees his lover walking towards him in his little heaven, entering it as if he's some sort of god.

"Misaki," Akihiko breaths gently and leaves more red roses beside the collection of flowers he's gathered. "G-Good morning."

Misaki doesn't say anything, still unbelieving this all. _Maybe I did die and now I'm in my delusionary heaven._ He's scared if he says a word, he'll break the daydream and end up on Arata's crazy yacht again – on that deck, with no one to help him.

Akihiko waits for a response and when he doesn't get one, he just awkwardly leaves and transports more roses outside the veranda that if an airplane saw it from above they'd think it's a full garden of roses, with a random Jacuzzi in the middle. Finally when the silver-haired man feels there are enough flowers to sooth the boy's nerves, he takes off his shirt to reveal his toned abs and sexy collarbone. Misaki looks with lusty eyes, unlike his usual embarrassed self who couldn't bear to look at Akihiko like that. His eyes are still glued onto the taller man as he takes off his pants to show his swimming trunks. _Hmm_, Misaki thinks, _so he was ready for this? My heaven sure is convenient_, the boy assumes.

The silver-haired man dips one toe into the water to test it and then walks into it as if it's his favorite temperature. Misaki consciously felt the heat of the water again – the same temp as a hot spring. _He wasted money again_, Misaki thinks as he looks at the size and height of the Jacuzzi. _But since it's a dream, I wasted money?! Or I want him to do this?_ Head spinning, he focuses on his lover as the man gets closer to him.

"Misaki… I love you – you," Akihiko confesses, still not touching Misaki yet, "… are my life. You are the reason I breathe, the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I manage to turn in my deadlines. I'm horribly sorry for whatever has happened to you during last week… and I hope you don't hate me for it. Do you?"

Misaki doesn't answer again. Instead he keeps staring into the man's honest and clear amethyst eyes. Whatever this Usagi is saying is exactly what Misaki has been hoping would happen – that his lover would reaffirm his love to him and apologize for the trauma that's been building up inside Misaki. Feeling like all this is too good to be true, even in his delusionary heaven; he suddenly smacks his checks with pressure from his hands.

The man in front of him flinches, surprised.

The brunette repeats, still seeing all of the delusions, especially the love of his life.

"Oi! What're you doing?" Akihiko says as he grabs hold of Misaki's small hands that were once again about to hit his now red cheeks.

The boy pauses as his eyes widen_. I can feel Akihiko's hands – his warm large hands._ Misaki blushes with however much blood he has still got and feels himself feel even hotter now. _This is a delusion, right? Then how can I feel him? Maybe I'm really in heaven?! When did I die?! Does Nii-chan know!?_

* * *

Akihiko naturally envelopes his lover in a light hug this time, afraid too much pressure now would just break the frail exterior of the boy, especially in this hot Jacuzzi. He remembers last night suddenly…

After squeezing his lover almost to death last night, Akihiko somehow got out of his stupor and took his lover to their bedroom. With careful hands, the man undressed the boy and saw for himself exactly what Arata did to his lover. Clenching the removed clothes tightly, he examined every bruise, rash, wound with watery eyes. It was as if the boy had been given to dogs – no place was left unharmed. The once milky white skin of his lover was now tainted in different hues of red, blue, purple, and the occasional sickening yellow.

Immediately, Akihiko called the best doctor he knew and had him come at god knows what hour at night to treat the boy. Of course the doctor did a better job that Miki ever could, but Akihiko knew that these wounds wouldn't disappear instantly. The ball of hatred for Arata kept getting bigger every time Akihiko would see a wound.

Now as he's looking at his lover in the blue water, he wishes to amend all those wounds, to change history, or at least treat him so tenderly that his lover will forget those traumatic memories. However, from his knowledge he also knows that his lover might not be ready for that yet. In fact, Akihiko feels like he doesn't deserve Misaki's love after that.

"Misaki, tell me, do you hate me?" The man's husky voice whispers against the brunette's ear.

Still stunned, Misaki doesn't reply. His ear and spine feel an electric current running in them – he doesn't know if he should be enjoying this or be embarrassed about it. He still doesn't know if all this is real – he's too afraid to ask.

He doesn't want to burst this bubble at all.

"Misaki, I'm talking to you," Akihiko says with more intent now, cupping the boy's face with his gigantic hands. "Do you hate me?"

His lover's eyes were completely unavoidable now. And though Misaki's eyes were full of color now as compared to his lifeless eyes, he didn't speak.

Knowing that he shouldn't be forceful, Akihiko loosens his grip on his lover's face. He drops his hands and slowly retreats to a side of the Jacuzzi. He is going to try a more easy-going approach.

"Misaki, tell me if you hate me – I'll go away if you do –I'll go away to the Usami residence. You won't have to see my horrible face again," Akihiko tells him, hoping this might spark something.

It does spark something – it sparks tears leaking out from his uke's face. At once, Akihiko moves towards his lover in the water (splashing some of it on his lover in fact) and hugs him again, feeling like shit because he made him cry.

"Okay, change that, I won't ever leave you – even if you hate me to death, I won't leave you. I will be with you forever, no matter how much you want to push me off a cliff," the silver-haired man confesses.

It is true – he doesn't plan on ever leaving Misaki, but when push comes to shove and the boy absolutely doesn't want to see his face, he's sure he'll find some way to stay near the boy without him ever knowing.

_Still no response_, Akihiko frowns as he starts to feel frustrated. _Did Arata abuse him to the point that Misaki is mute now? _Hands into fists again, he glares at the red flowers.

"Misaki, please say something."

The loud jets of the Jacuzzi suddenly started and hot water blasts both men in various places.

"Shit! How did that happen?!" Akihiko shouts as he moves towards the controls at the corner.

But he stops as his ears hear a moan.

As he glances back at his lover, he sees the most aroused face on Misaki he's ever seen. His hands hiding his aroused cock, the boy's mouth is wide open in a 'O' shape and his chest pointing outward. Akihiko freezes at his spot, his eyes perversely looking at the boy's movements. _Is he moving his hips on purpose?_

Without knowing, Akihiko is walking towards the aroused figure and feels aroused himself. Sealing lips as soon as they get close, the silver-haired man grasps Misaki's thin waist and has one hand on the boy's back. Now it's his time to make amends – make new memories.

He is taken back as the uke's hands wrap around his neck for support. With a smile, Akihiko slowly kisses his way down to the uke's neck, where previous bite marks have been made. He places soft, gentle kisses along his neck and his collarbone as if he's pouring all his love into the boy's body. Meanwhile his hands are doing other things – the one hand on the uke's back is lightly groping the boy's arse and the other hand is on the boy's throbbing cock, pleasing him with the simplest and softest touch.

Hearing sexy moans pour out of his lover, Akihiko feels motivated to continue. _Fine_, he thinks, _if you don't talk to me, at least you entertain me with your beautiful moans_.

Another moan escapes the uke's wet mouth as Akihiko kisses the boy's nipple at the same time he's starting to enter the boy with two digits. Those fingers lustfully probe around in the boy, feeling satisfied whenever a sound leaks out from Misaki. Akihiko doesn't want to shatter the boy, so he won't enter him with his cock – _it's alright like this, making him feel good._

And Misaki does feel good – besides the obvious sexy moans, the boy is definitely feeling it as he moves his back in pleasure, not writhing or thrashing in pain as before, but melting with desire and lust. As he's being thoroughly pleased, his mind goes blank and all he's seeing, thinking, and breathing is Akihiko. _Is this what he meant? I am the reason he breathes? He's the reason… I breathe too…_

When Misaki cums in the water, he blushes even more and looks up at his lover (who has apparently has both his hands away from the boy now) in confusion. _Why'd he stop?_

"..k me," Misaki whispers, finally saying something.

Akihiko's eyes sparkle. _He is speaking to me! He can speak!_

"Yes, Misaki, what is it?" Akihiko asks eagerly, excited.

"Fuck me," the uke looks away, embarrassed. "Enter me…"

_The first words I hear from him… and they're the words I've dreamt of hearing. Am I dreaming?_ The man immediately starts groping the boy again. _Nope, I can touch him – feel him._

_Please him._

* * *

After about three rounds of awesome sex in the Jacuzzi, Akihiko feels obliged to get his lover out of the hot water. Too much heat isn't good, anyway. He cradles the now drowsy uke into his arms and takes him to their bedroom, a trail of water dripping off of them and following all the way up to their room. He drops off the boy there (who fell asleep in his arms along the way) and covers him up with a blanket. As much as Akihiko wants to doze off next to his lover, he also has to blow off the candles. Of course he returns shortly to his lover and rests next to him, cradling the boy in his arms and promising to never let go.

* * *

Misaki Takahashi – somehow even after all that trauma, that one lovely experience with his lover yesterday has made him forget about the horrible passionless and horrible (brutal) sex with that insane man. As soon as he got up, he made breakfast for both of them, even in his weak state. Sure, he isn't at his healthiest state in life, but as he makes omelets for both of them, he feels himself come back into their daily life again. Once again, he purposely adds green peppers into his landlord's food (smiling as he does so).

"Usagi-san, breakfast is ready!" He shouts and hears his voice echo, hopefully reaching his lover's ears.

Before he can place the plates on their dining table, the silver-haired man is down the stairs, fully dressed, and instantly hugs his uke.

"Oi! I have food in my hands!" Misaki complains at his over-clingy lover as he manages to carry the plates onto the table properly with Akihiko's hands around his waist.

"Shhh," Akihiko says and the boy actually complies. "Listen to our heartbeats."

Misaki rolls his eyes, but still listens and blushes when he hears it – their in-tuned hearts.

"Do you hear that?" the man whispers.

The brunette nods as he grabs his lover's hands that are at his waist.

"Our hearts are one, Misaki," Akihiko continues in his husky voice. "Our lives are one."

Blushing to the highest point of red, Misaki pushes his lover away and sits at the dining table.

"It's breakfast time," he says and looks away, his heart beating faster now.

"Yeah, yeah," Akihiko smiles and ruffles his lover's hair before he sits down to eat.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and both men freeze in shock.

"I'll get it," the silver-haired man offers immediately and gets up.

When he gets to the door, he promises himself he's going to beat Arata up if he dares come here (that is if he did escape/bail himself out that early).

"Who is it?" Akihiko says in a cranky annoyed voice.

Takahiro and Manami were standing at the door with gifts in their hands, Mahiro holding a small gift too.

Akihiko sighs in relief and lets them in. It never occurred to him to check the little camera he had installed so they can see the visitor's faces – he has to make a habit of that now, for himself and Misaki. The intercom helps them talk to the person, but clearly they don't have the habit of using it. He lets that go as he walks back into the happy reunion of the brothers, pleased to see Misaki smile so early in the morning.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D I still have extras for both Arata and Miki left! ^^ As for Akihiko and Misaki, their story for this fanfic is finished. :) Hopefully I'll write another fanfic for them, but I miss Shinobu. XD**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: So, honestly speaking, I'm still gay, right? In the extra...**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. **

**Miki: F UUUUUUU!**

**Arata: Oi, I told you she's evil!**

**Me: I'm not evil, I'm just awesome like that. **

**Miki: No, you're not awesome like that! I want to be gay!**

**Shinobu: Not with me, psh. **

**Me: Shinobu-chin~ When did you come here?**

**Shinobu: I want another story of me and... Megumi...**

**Miki: *frowns* You're still dating her?**

**Shinobu: Of course, we're destined to be together!**

**Arata: Load of crap, destiny. I was destined to be with Aki-kun...**

**Me: Sure... **

**(sorry for long/awkward omake. XD and thanks for reading! :D) **


	18. Extra: Miki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica characters, but I do own Miki, Kiyoshi, and Arata~**

**Author's notes: Yaoi = gay comics... Manga = comics in Japanese. Shoujo = girl - reference to Shoujo characters - the typical cliched girl.. XD Junjou Panic is my own little reference to Junjou Romantica. XD If you read my other fanfic "Normal is Bad?", then you'll get it (in the chapter called Anxious, Miki meets this Kiyoshi person) - I connected these stories, btw, just like Nakamura-sensei does with Junjou Romantica.**

**Btw, this is 1st person - Miki is the narrator! :D **

**Enjoy! :D This chapter is long~ Over 3k!**

* * *

Thankfully my parents got me out of whatever mess I was in thanks to my crazy uncle. Sure, I loved him… I loved having sex with him and being the 'M' in the relationship, but that's it. I'm going back to my sadist ways, since it's not fun being the 'M' at all. Since I've graduated and all, I went back to Japan to go to the top university there – coincidentally the same one as Shinobu.

One word: Awkward.

I avoided meeting him, so he still doesn't know I'm back in Japan. It's better this way. I don't want to be like my uncle – obsessing over someone I can never have. I liked him once, but he didn't like me, so it's over now. As Akihiko-san told me that day, 'game over, Miki' – it really is the end of those kinds of games – I'm more mature now.

College life sucks – I'm too busy to even keep normal girlfriends. It's worse than high school. Now I can't even hang out with friends because most of them are already busy with their homework and assignments. What do I do, then? After all my work is finished, I just hang around certain bars that I used to during high school. Girlfriend or not, I still get it on – with both genders.

But life is never satisfying when there is no love, is it? Floating by in life, doing the bare minimum, just doesn't cut it. Same in love and relationships - I'm trying to find a normal steady relationship, but neither my work, college, nor random one night stands allow me to be normal.

That's when I met him again.

Kiyoshi – Kiyoshi Sadaharo, his full name. He's the one who introduced me to yaoi (which for me is technique material) and Junjou Panic (the series I finished within a week after he told me about it!). I thought we'd just be friends… why do I fall for friends?

We keep meeting on study 'dates', reading manga 'dates', and seeing movies together. Before I knew it, I fell in love. Was it his plain black Japanese styled hair that I fell in love with? Or his normal looking dark eyes? Is it because he's taller than me and it takes my breath away when he suddenly walks so close to me? Or is it his black-rimmed glasses that I like?

Whatever it was, it's killing me because all I can think about is him.

Of course, I'm not a helpless shoujo girl who fails classes because I'm in deep thought about my crush – no, it's not that bad, but occasionally I daze off in places, or while I'm walking, and wonder what he's doing right now – what he's feeling for me. It's weird because he doesn't go to my college, but we still study for stuff together – he still makes an effort to work with me and we help each other, but do normal friends do that?

Can I ever be considered special for someone?

As I stare at him once again as we study, he doesn't notice a thing. I'm practically drilling a hole through his face just by staring at him intently, but he doesn't say a thing! Maybe I have a glasses fetish, I assume, hoping to end it like that, but I know neither my uncle nor Shinobu wore glasses. Was it the eye color? No, Shinobu has hazel eyes while my uncle has brown eyes. Kiyoshi's eyes were super black, void of all color, and they pull me in…

"Miki? Do you need help with something?" Kiyoshi calls out to me, looking down at my papers.

Oops, I had unconsciously scribbled in the textbook over the words with my pen.

"A-ah, no, um, I'm fine," I rush my words. I try to erase the pen, but instead I blot out the ink more, causing my textbook page to look like a big blob of ink.

"Um, is that book yours?" he asks cautiously.

"Thankfully, yes," I smile and then we both laugh.

The next day we go out for a movie 'date' as friends and kills me again how he doesn't find anything weird when I start getting touchy-touchy for the sake of pleasing my inner desire. Yes, I'm daring enough to hold his arm as I tell him jokes, making sure this is all a 'gesture of friendship'. Yes, I sometimes hug him from behind and close his eyes, saying in a cute voice, 'guess who?~'.

And yes, I give him the occasional peck on his cheek when we end our 'dates'.

But he still doesn't notice it… he doesn't notice my heart. He doesn't notice that I'm dying inside just thinking about holding him, him holding me, in mutual love. I'm almost out of cards – almost. The last card is jealousy, I think as I stare at him once again with full loving eyes as we walk to our usual library café (where we met in the first place). I will make him jealous today!

It fails miserably. I bring a side girl whose name I still haven't memorized, but when I call her 'hey you~', she doesn't mind, so I don't mind. I told her to meet me at the library café because I need to make this one person jealous and when we arrive; she does her best to act clingy. The whole time we're looking through sites about yaoi manga and different stuff, Kiyoshi ignores the girl or the fact that she's hovering around me like I'm a piece of meat.

He wasn't jealous one bit.

That's when I quit it all – I became a normal friend with him – every time I thought anything indecent, I'd throw it out of my head. And thanks to finals we hung out even less.

Then one fateful day it happened – the one thing I was hoping wouldn't happen in front of Kiyoshi – I met Shinobu at our college library (Kiyoshi and I have our study dates there). Weird how the destiny works – or whatever force you may like to call it (fate, karma, life, awful coincidence) – because just when I had Shinobu out of my head, he appeared before me. In fact, I always study here and never once have I bumped into Shinobu.

"Hey," I say, awkwardly looking at the book I am studying.

"You're back from Russia?" The first thing he says to me.

Kiyoshi looks up, confused. He doesn't know about the whole 'running away to Russia' thing. Or the kidnap thing. I think I'll take that one to the grave.

"Yes, I've been back for a while now," I clear my throat. Not the best time to have a reunion – I can see people glaring at us while they're trying to study. "Should we continue this outside?"

"Ah – oh," he looks around too, suddenly conscious. "Yeah, we should."

I excuse myself to Kiyoshi and Shinobu follows me outside where the grass is now dying thanks to the cold. I find myself a bench and the blonde sits right next to me as if we're still those high school buddies. I thought he hated me…

"So, how's lif-," before I can finish this, he says something else.

"How could you do this to me?! How could you randomly leave me just because of a stupid bondage thing!? I mean, yeah, it was weird as fuck, but we were childhood friends!" Shinobu yells at me, annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, that, I'm sorry… I just -,"

"No, I don't want to hear it – we can still be friends, you know!" Shinobu pouts.

"Friends? Really?" I tilt my head. I guess it's a lucky day after all.

"Yeah, and don't run off to Russia again! I… missed you," he looks away now, embarrassed he's said too much.

"Aw, I missed you too, buddy!" I say, smiling. Friends with Kiyoshi _and _Shinobu– my life is complete.

We exchange our new phone numbers and promise to meet up once in a while to play games or study if we have the same class. I'm practically on cloud nine as I walk back into the library to tell all this to Kiyoshi. He listens to me like always and I feel great because I can handle being friends – this is the level where I am always stuck on with whoever I like, so I might as well relish it now. When we're done studying, he goes to his part-time job and I text Shinobu instantly to hang out.

Just when I think life is all so happy-happy, something just has to go wrong. This is the karma/fate/destiny part that I was complaining about before. I start to get preoccupied with Shinobu too much – we go on movie dates (although he keeps complaining he hates theatres, he still watches the whole movie _and then_ he complains about the actors/actresses), we play video games at my house like we did in the past, and we study math together because I suck at math (who doesn't?). Kiyoshi calls, but at the wrong times – just when I've already made plans with Shinobu, Kiyo calls me shortly afterwards.

I feel as if god is making me choose between them right then and there.

"Kiyo-kun, you picked the worst time to call at!" I say now, cell in my ear and both hands on my game controller. Shinobu came to my house today and we're playing this awesome new zombie game – see how bad this timing thing is?

"You said that yesterday, Miki. Didn't you promise we'd buy the new release of Junjou Panic's issue today?" His voice is deeper than usual.

"It's today?" I glance at the calendar and my character gets eaten alive by a zombie.

"Haha, you suck!" Shinobu calls out as his character kills yet another zombie, slashing at the arms and chest.

"Yes, it's today! And who was that?" He asks intently.

"Oh, it's Shinobu. About Junjou Panic, why don't we get it this afternoon?"

"Oi, don't make plans for this afternoon! Miya-Megumi is working overtime today, so I want to stay here longer," Shinobu interrupts.

"Okay, nevermind about this afternoon – we can get it tomorrow," I almost plead. Prioritizing is a pain in the ass when I've just recently rekindled with an old friend – a childhood friend, especially – as if we weren't inseparable before, it's about the same as before.

"You know what, Miki? Forget Junjou Panic, forget we ever studied together, and just forget about me!" He yells and all I hear is the phone's dead tone.

"Hello?" I still say.

"Did he hang up?" Shinobu looks at me, putting down the controller now. Next level and Shinobu's now in the lead.

I nod and stare at my cell phone. Whoever is testing me, I can't choose. Clearly being friends with Shinobu is the best thing that's happened to my life as a whole, but I still love Kiyoshi.

"Ne, Shinobu, we don't really talk about … our love lives these days, of course for obvious reasons [_such as the fact you're dating someone who is about 17 years older than you and I'm gay_, I think in my head], but I wanted to talk about that today…," I take courage and tell him.

"Okay, go ahead," he says as he pauses the game.

"You know that I like guys, right? And, um, I really like Kiyoshi nowadays… but I'm just so busy between school, part-time work, and hanging out with you to pay any attention to him these days," I admit, feeling my face turn red. "I still think about him all the time, though. What do you think I should do?"

"Hmm," Shinobu starts thinking. "You should definitely stop hanging out with me as much. I mean, don't completely stop, but if you l-like him that much, then you should hang out with him too."

I smile as I see him stuttering a little at the word 'like'. Although he doesn't mind my homosexuality, he's still a bit awkward about it, right?

"But how? I like hanging out with you!" I whine.

"Then you'll love hanging out with _him_," Shinobu points out.

"So you're telling me that whenever we have plans and Kiyoshi calls me out, that I should cancel _everything_ we're doing to meet him?" I try to picture it as I say it. I could go now, I wonder, and meet with Kiyoshi at the café library.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," the blonde nods.

"Okay, then I'm going," I tell him, getting up from my bedside (I was leaning against it as we were playing games).

"Oi, are you kidding me?" Shinobu gawks.

"Nope," I smile.

Shinobu follows me and we part in front of my house. As I start to run, I see a familiar face and freeze.

"Mi-Misaki?" I say and the brunette looks up.

"Miki?" he winces as he says my name.

I raise my eyebrow at the convenience of life – he lives here? Last time I kidnapped him… (let me rephrase: last time I saw his house) he was in a penthouse, top of an expensive apartment building. Why is he here? Cancelling plans with Shinobu is one thing, but I'll have to ignore Misaki too. Instead of walking towards the brunette, I run off and apologize.

"Nice seeing you!" I call as I run away.

I know exactly where Kiyoshi will be, waiting for the new issue (he's probably read it already by now…). When I reach the café library (thankfully I did take the bus – I have to admit, I'm no superman), he's there, the place I pictured him to be at. I calm down my heart (not that it'll ever be calm around him) and walk towards him.

"Yo," I poke him.

He looks up and oh my goodness did his eyes just twinkle?

"Hey… what are you doing here?" He turns cold halfway through his sentence, remembering our most recent conversation.

"_I_ left Shinobu for you," I say and then quickly amend that odd way to say it, "I mean, I came to see you and read Junjou Panic."

"Ah, and I lied," he replies.

"What?"

What is he talking about? I look at his black eyes twinkle again.

"I lied about the new issue – we never made that promise and they haven't released it yet," he explains, trying not to laugh at my expression.

"No shit?" I say, confused. "Why would you…?"

"Because you're too busy these days, I just wanted to talk to you again like we used to... and hopefully something more," his deep voice making my head spin now, along with his words.

"Something more?" I hope this is going where I think it's going.

But all he does is nod. Surprisingly he's cool throughout our conversation – I'm the only one who's on the edge of my seat with excitement.

"Oi, what does 'something more' mean!" I give up, curiosity killing me. If he's going to pull of those naïve jokes, then I'm going to get my revenge!

"Something more like… Junjou Panic more," he says, still vague.

"Reading more manga?" I stare at him dully.

"No!" He quickly says, smiling. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"You bet."

Instead of giving up and telling me straightforward, he grabs my hand and my heart flips at the sudden move. Okay, so he isn't going to play a naïve joke on me and say that 'something more' is just something like going to see more movies.

"Wait, I have one question," I say, not that we're doing anything or going anywhere (yet).

"What is it?"

"Are you the seme or am I…?"

His smile gets wider and he gets up. "Let's find out!"

I'm reminded why I love him every step of the way as we almost run to the nearest love hotel in the red light district (which isn't far from the café… - good thing to know early on). His warm hand leads me through the cold streets with wind messing up my short hair. I look at his jet black hair and grin as I see him trying to fix it when we're inside of the hotel, even though it's clearly too short to get messed up. I quickly pay for the room and grab the keys. Anticipation builds up and I'm ready to pounce on him (to show him who's the seme!).

But before I can even speak, I'm the one who suddenly falls onto the bed, with Kiyoshi toppling over me like a beast.

"Oi, oi, you said we'd find out – how can we find out if you're on top because you pushed first?" I complain, upset that I didn't knock him over first.

His full lips are closer to mine now so I even my pants, trying not to breathe too loud.

"Fine, then how do you suppose we find out who's the seme?" He asks, his arms still beside my shoulders, restraining my movement, while his legs are trapping my legs.

"We… flip a coin!" I say, hopeful.

"Or, we continue to enjoy ourselves and let's just see where it goes," Kiyoshi replies and ends my next comment with a sudden kiss.

Having my lips sealed, I can't complain about the circumstance anymore and surprisingly there is not much to complain about. Being the seme, he pleases me just as much as I need him to – except that it hurts like a bitch when he enters me with his cock, but it's still mind-blowingly pleasurable. He's not a super 'S' and I guess I'm no longer the super 'M'. Although I never got my normal relationship, I have the best boyfriend in the world. He kisses every part of my chest and neck, and he embraces me like I'm a treasure. Being treated like this, I enjoy being with him and the fact he's the one inside me – connected with me.

At the end of our awesome love-making, I still complain, even though I'm wrapped in his toned arms (didn't know he was this muscular – shirts do him no justice, instead they hide his awesome body – he has abs!).

"I wanted to be the seme," I tell him now, complaining my heart out. "We should've flipped that coin."

"How about this, you be the seme next time, okay?" he offers, squeezing me tighter.

"Really? We can do that?" I look at him like he's crazy.

"Of course, silly," he laughs and I try not to smack him.

"Then I'm definitely the seme next time, beware!"

He just laughs and this time I really smack his hand, annoyed.

**Author: Woot! Miki's happy ending - he's both a seme and an uke. :) I love Miki~**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Miki: Woot! I'm still gay!**

**Kiyoshi: ... okay?**

**Miki: Sorry, this old hag has been scaring me about making me heterosexual. **

**Me: Nothing wrong with heterosexual, Miki. **

**Kiyoshi: Everything's wrong with heterosexual, you hag. **

**Me: *gasp* Even Kiyoshi hates me?!**

**Arata: Of course!**

**Me: Arata, your chapter is now moved away! I'm writing another Misaki chap. :P**

**Arata: NOOOOO! *goes to emo corner***


	19. Extra: Misaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica~ **

**Author's notes: Yes, I made an extra chapter for Misaki upon request and once I started writing it... let's just say I fell in love with it. XD Little over 3,000 words. ^^ **

Misaki stares at himself in the full size mirror and winces. His wounds are all still visible. Sure, they're not as dark as they used to be, but there are shades of red and pink around wherever he had been kicked or abused. _After that first day, Usagi-san hasn't done anything to me_, Misaki thinks sadly. His lover has been cautious with him after that day because he was afraid he'd either wound the brunette's mind or his body even more. Being a stronger build than Arata, he knew his thrusts must give greater pain to his lover, so he's refraining himself.

_Of course, this is Usagi-san we're talking about_, Misaki thinks, _he's likely to give up someday._ He's the pervert of perverts – he writes the most perverted things in his gay comics! And yet, it's been 2 long weeks without having sex and Misaki (the person who is usually shy about sex) is dying a little inside. His lover is even refraining from kisses – he even said 'I'll get turned on if we kiss'. Therefore, without any contact from his lover, Misaki is now living off of his own perverted thoughts.

The worst case was at his workplace. As Misaki is sorting out files on his small cubicle in the corner, he imagines his tall boyfriend walking into the building and cornering him here, on his desk. He can vividly imagine the silver-haired man pushing away the mess on the desk and laying Misaki on the flat surface, as if placing his food on the table. The man's large hands grab Misaki's feeble knees that would've given in anyway if he were standing and they spread his spidery thin legs. Misaki can feel a blush come over his face as he continues his train of thought – he can almost feel the warmth on his cock and the arousing sensation send him running to the closest bathroom to jerk off (something that he refuses to admit doing).

Another instance of his sexual frustration is when he was cleaning the penthouse windows while Akihiko was finishing his deadline upstairs. Misaki was well enough to work and clean, so he cleaned the whole house. His thoughts got dirty as he started wiping the windows with a rag. He imagined himself being shoved against the cold glass as his lover tugs at the brunette's jeans. Again, Misaki can feel Akihiko's hand slide down and grab his cock, his long fingers touching his skin. Thrilled, his legs succumb to the ground as he sees his lover rub the brunette's body against the clear glass, making weird rubbery noises. Sadly, all this is in his imagination.

And now as he is cooking dinner for his lover (who is still upstairs doing another deadline – which is all he does these days to ignore Misaki), the brunette's mind drifts off. His old lover would love to make his uke blush and tease him as he cooks, but as of now, Misaki is cooking without any interruption and it bothers him – the unreal serenity of boredom is horrible compared to the teasing and fighting he does with his Usagi-san. When he's done cooking (_thank goodness I didn't think too many thoughts_, he thinks), he calls his lover down to eat.

Since his lover didn't respond, Misaki felt the need to call him up personally. He opens the door to his lover's workplace and sees the man immersed in his writing, typing at full speed. Not wishing to interrupt, he walks back outside the room, closing it really carefully so Akihiko doesn't hear it. Staying near his lover's room, he remembers at the glimpse he just saw of his lover. Usagi-san is working so hard these days… I wish he'd do something… at least kiss me…

Without thinking, the brunette is touching his warm lips with his fingertips.

"Ah! What am I doing!?" He whispers harshly to himself, embarrassed.

He walks back downstairs and begins eating, but after he eats, the thirst is remains. Misaki stays seated in his dining room chair and slowly – very slowly and carefully – places his hands on his pants. Sweating bullets of guilt and shame, he unzips his pants and closes his eyes, thinking that they're his lover's hands pulling down the metal zip. Eyes seeing his lover, he continues exciting himself and pleasuring himself in his lover's place – predicting what his Usagi-san would do, how he would do it - to the point that he even starts pinching his own nipple. Although his moans were short and small at first, they soon became unavoidable and unstoppable – no longer restrained.

* * *

As Akihiko is typing up a quick chapter for his next issue of Junjou Panic, he starts hearing moans out of nowhere. _Great_, he thinks, _I'm already imagining Misaki's lustful cries now_. He is currently writing the sex scene, so it doesn't really surprise him. Akihiko knows that he won't last any longer – he clearly has a limit to enduring such torture, but if it's for Misaki's safety, he's willing to last a few more days… hours, maybe. When he finished his chapter, he still kept hearing those moans echoing inside his brain like a ringtone that never stops playing.

"Argh! I'm going to go crazy like this!" He hisses quietly, trying not to alert his keen lover. "Tonight! Tonight I will make Misaki mine again!"

With this in mind, he ignores the loud moans that slowly stop. _See? Determination stops even the sexiest illusions_, he smiles as he thinks this and walks downstairs where his lover is washing his hands.

"Misaki, sorry about that, I had to complete the deadline again," Akihiko politely apologizes. _Step 1_, he thinks, _be nice to the prey_ – make him soften up with lovely words.

"U-U-Ussagi-san, it's okay!" The brunette sits back down in a suspiciously shiny chair.

Keen eyes stair at the chair that's obviously cleaner than the others. "Did you clean the chairs today?" _Did you even finish? Only one of them is ultra-shiny!_

"AH! Umm…. I -," Misaki stutters, strangely turning red at his lover's comment.

Akihiko noticed this strange attitude, but decided to not torment/tease his lover anymore. _God knows what that damn Arata did, but I'm not making Misaki feel an ounce of shame/embarrassment anymore._ For now, the silver-haired man stops his techniques that'll bring his uke ready for love-making – instead he focuses on small talk.

"So, how was work?" The silver-haired man changes the topic.

From there on, they talk about trivial things. Misaki's eyes were forever glued to the table, while Akihiko avoided his lover's precious emerald eyes. Neither of them knew exactly how to go on because one was the uke and the other had become a very cautious seme. Feeling a bind, Misaki randomly yelled out his thoughts, tried of this boring relationship with no skinship.

"Usagi-san! Do you even love me anymore?!" He shouts, irritated at his lover. Misaki almost started off saying, 'if you love me, then kiss me already, Usagi-sann!'.

The silver-haired man raises his eyebrow as his lips pull up in a mini-smirk.

"Of course I love you, Misaki. Do you doubt me?" Akihiko dares to tease just a little.

The brunette blushes, his eyes glued back on the table and he shakes his head fervently.

"Then, there is no problem," the older man shrugs and begins to get up (since he is done eating).

"St-st-stop!" Misaki leans over the table and grabs Akihiko's arm.

Both of their heartbeats flutter – their first touch after 2 weeks (although Akihiko washes the boy sometimes, but he never lets their skin touch – never). Something in Akihiko's head is about to snap, but he's holding onto his promise to himself that he won't do anything to Misaki until he's ready for it – or at least until he's all cured, with no more bruises or red marks on his body.

"What is it?" Akihiko acts nonchalant.

"Umm…," the uke looks down again, not sure where to start. "I… …. Can you close your eyes?"

Dumbfounded, the other man complies as his lavender eyes close.

Akihiko opens his eyes wide as something soft and warm covers his lips. He sees a cute brunette on his tippy toes just to give a kiss to him – something that Misaki has always been embarrassed about and wouldn't do on any other occasion. Whatever promise he made to himself dissolved as Akihiko's arms held unto his lover with care.

His eager fingers had started to grope Misaki's arse, while one hand maintained firm on Misaki's back.

Getting more aroused, Akihiko powerfully struck his tongue into the uke's mouth; enjoying the fact the boy is beginning to get weak in pleasure.

Leading his lover slowly to the sofa, the silver-haired man takes off his tie and throws it on the floor, followed by his coat-vest, and then his blue shirt to reveal his toned body. Surprisingly enough, the brunette reaches up to Akihiko's chest and licks there with a hot tongue.

Akihiko's breath stops momentarily.

Without saying anything, Akihiko smiles and then softly grabs the boy's hands (which were also groping him). Although the boy's attempts to please him were alluring and attractive, Akihiko wanted to please Misaki himself.

Leaning in again, Akihiko kisses Misaki's wet lips once more and sends the boy's heart flying with happiness. His smooth, yet wet kisses were something Misaki secretly enjoyed and now he was getting exactly what he'd been wishing for. _He looks beautiful_, Akihiko thinks as he starts undressing the aroused uke. _His expressions, his eyes, his cries, his cute nipples, his brown hair – I love everything about him._

"I'll make you forget everything, Misaki," Akihiko whispers – he's practically making another promise to himself.

Misaki looks up with teary green eyes that are melting at his words. The brunette puts his arms around Akihiko and pulls him closer.

"You better!" He tells him and seizes the older man's lips, cupping his face.

When Misaki's hands tangle themselves in Akihiko's hair, it turns him on even more. He can't take it anymore – he has to enter Misaki. Knowing that the boy is already weak, he doesn't want to enter without lube. He pulls away from his lover and gets up (sadly he sees a brokenhearted face on his cute uke).

"Lube," he says, hoping that one word says it all.

A flush explodes on Misaki's face as he gets it.

With a quick smile and wink, Akihiko picks up Misaki in his arms.

"Princess style, right?" Akihiko asks - Just to make sure he's using the right terms for this.

"Bride style!" Misaki corrects. He'd rather be a bride than a princess – not that any of them is something he'd like to be called.

As Akihiko is climbing up the stairs, he makes conversation with Misaki.

"So, what brought this on? Did you miss me that much?" Akihiko laughs, but deep inside he wishes to know the truth behind this sudden kiss.

"Ah…," Misaki rests his head against the man's bare chest. "I… maybe?"

The silver-haired man kisses the boy's hair. "It's okay to be honest, Misaki. Tell me you missed me… my _touch_, my _hands_… my _kisses_, my _thrusts_…."

Misaki turns full red, too embarrassed and speechless to say anything.

"Oh, did I hit the mark?" Akihiko grins wickedly.

"…."

"I'll take that silence as a yes."

* * *

Legs spread apart, lube in Akihiko's hands, Misaki is trying not to die from his fast heartbeat. He didn't know it aroused him this much whenever his lover's large hands were on him (and long fingers _in_ him). Misaki didn't even try to hide his lustful moans anymore. _If it makes Usagi-san happy hearing these weird sounds, then I'll make him the happiest today!_

As Akihiko rubs the lube lightly into Misaki, the boy cries out as Akihiko's fingers move even more smoothly inside him.

"You're still… so tight, Misaki!" Akihiko complains with a smile.

Unable to do anything about it, the silver-haired man prepares to enter his uke, unzipping his own pants now. He leant forward, grabbed his uke's waist and began his thrusts. _Slow and steady_, he reminds himself in his mind.

Each moan only made him go faster.

And each kiss on his lover's wet lips made him more aroused.

Misaki's sexy body made Akihiko lose his mind…

"Noooooo!" The brunette suddenly said, breaking the entire passionate atmosphere that they'd built up – bursting the intense love bubble.

Akihiko exits his lover's entrance slowly and pulls the boy up.

"What is it, Misaki!?" He yells, fearful of himself now. _Did I hurt him? Does he remember bad memories? Is it my fault!?_

"Ussaagii-san!" Misaki bursts into tears and just hugs his seme, painfully squeezing the older man.

Sensing the boy's trembling body and tears, Akihiko holds him close and they stay that way until Misaki's sobbing gets quieter.

"I'm so sorry," Akihiko apologizes, feeling at fault.

The brunette shakes his head a little. "S'okay, I'm fine."

"You're shaking, Misaki, in either fear or pain," the older man points out.

Still in embrace, Misaki nuzzles his head closer into Akihiko's chest.

"… Can we stay like this?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course we can stay like this."

It pains Akihiko that Misaki has to ask – things have got to change. He needs to make Misaki comfortable for asking more – being more selfish. He knows from before what Takahiro told him that Misaki became more self-less thanks to his parent's death, but thanks to Arata's sexual abuse, he's even more scarred. In fact, now he's super self-less.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispers in a husky voice. "You can ask for anything… hugs, kisses, embraces… _anything_ you want from me. I will give you everything."

Misaki nods, understanding.

When Akihiko sees his lover's red ears, he knows that Misaki is listening.

"Tell me – what do you want right now?"

Akihiko waits a few moments as the uke thinks – or so he's hoping his lover is contemplating.

"I… want…," Misaki says softly. "I… want office sex!" He suddenly shouts, embarrassed.

"Huh?" Akihiko looks down at his lover, surprised. "Office sex?"

"Ah, forget I said anything!" The brunette starts to retreat awkwardly out of his lover's arms.

However, Akihiko's arms stay around his lover like iron clasps.

"No, I won't forget it. I will make your wish come true… but which office?" Akihiko tilts his head. _We could use my office, but I have lots of stuff on it._

"…. M-My of-f-ffice in M-Marukawa," Misaki stutters.

Akihiko's eyes light up. "Then let's go."

* * *

None of Misaki's resistances could stop Akihiko from dressing back up, grabbing lube, and leaving his penthouse to go to Marukawa publishing. Misaki even tried to block the door, but his lover easily opened the door and tickled the uke until he gave up. The uke had no choice except follow Akihiko towards the publishing company where Misaki works at. Luckily by now it was closed, people were walking out.

"Usagi-san, please," Misaki hoped his words counted more now, since they're here.

"Misaki, if you want this, then we're doing it," Akihiko replied, firm on his decision.

Blushing again, the boy followed his lover as the man walked into the building as if he owned it. _Technically, he does, since he makes the most profit for the company_, Misaki thinks.

"Where's your office?" the man asks as he looks at a map pasted on the side of the elevator.

"Upstairs, 2nd floor -," he stops, suddenly. Misaki didn't plan to tell him this!

Too late – his lover pressed the elevator button. When they were on the second floor, only a few employees were remaining. No one seemed to mind them coming in and no one asked any question as to why there were staying here (since one by one everyone else left). Once they were all alone on the entire floor, Akihiko gazed at his lover.

"Which one's your desk?" Akihiko's eyes beamed.

Still blushing, Misaki just pointed in the corner.

With a killer smile, Akihiko grabs his lover's hand and walks him there.

Surprisingly, the man pushes away all the stuff on Misaki's desk just like in the boy's daydream. As if all the actions were predicted, Akihiko continues following Misaki's daydream – Misaki's bare bottom on the desk now and Akihiko's hands exploring (with lube) into the boy's entrance while Misaki is moaning in pleasure. But it's better than his daydream, even he has to admit it. The sensation is obviously better – true warmth spreads on every region Akihiko's hands have touched.

Once both of them cum together, they have another round, this time while Akihiko's on the desk, while Misaki is on top of his lover. It's more arousing to him while he's on top of Akihiko – Misaki feels each thrust stronger and wetter as he's the one pushing Akihiko's cock inside himself.

As both of them are fully pleased, the boy hugs his lover with a smile.

"T-thanks, Usagi-san," Misaki says, honestly grateful.

"Misaki, you don't need to thank me… we're lovers," Akihiko reprimands in a soft voice. "Ah, do you have any other wishes?"

Misaki doesn't hesitate this time. "Window sex!"

Akihiko tries not to look shocked or confused, but both emotions are displayed plainly on his handsome face.

He finally asks after a few moments. "What exactly is window sex, Misaki?"

This time the brunette blushes, realizing how stupid it sounds. "While I was cleaning… the windows… I wanted you to… to…" He trails off, embarrassed.

"You wanted me to…?" Akihiko grins, teasing his lover.

"You know, _that,_" Misaki says shyly.

"What's _that_?"

"_That_!" The brunette yells, annoyed. "You know what it is!"

Akihiko laughs. "Fine, we can do that… where do you want it?"

Blushing again, Misaki doesn't answer.

"Tomorrow, then?"

The brunette nods in agreement – he was way too tired and satisfied today to do anything else.

"Ah, before we leave…," Akihiko stares at Misaki's desk.

Misaki sighs. "Get dressed, naked-Usagi! I'll clean up."

Akihiko laughs again and begins dressing.

That night, when they're back in bed, Akihiko holds his lover dearly, not ever wanting to let go. He didn't know that his uke was also sexually frustrated, just like him. It makes him smile in his sleep – _he wants me as much as I want him_, Akihiko thinks, still smiling.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D I hope everyone liked it! ^^ (I personally loved it)**

**Omake:**

**Arata: AH! Where is my extra?!**

**Me: :P I didn't do it yet since I hate you... your extra chapter is last. **

**Miki: *Laughing on the ground, rolling***

**Arata: MIKI! It's all your fault!**

**Miki: *smiles* Thanks. **

**Arata: *back to the emo corner***


	20. Extra: Arata

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica characters, but I do own Arata and Kane**

**Author's notes: FINALLY! :D Longest chapter ever - 4,660 words. XD **

**Oh, 'Tete-a-tete' means 'head to head' in French, which indicates that two people are having a private conversation. ;)**

**Please enjoy! :) I liked making the character Kane. ^^ **

Out of jail before you could say 'sandwich', Arata was now a free man. Instead of obsessing again over Akihiko again, he chooses not to see that man ever again. Arata now knows his limits. _If I see his happy smiling face ever again, I'll go crazy – maybe even crazier than before._ With these thoughts, he promises to never again travel to Japan – he decides he won't visit his parent's graves anymore. Currently, he's on a flight to New York, prepared to amend his business image.

However, it's pretty hard to uplift your image after you internationally kidnap someone and sexually abuse them (although no one knows about the abuse part, kidnapping someone was bad enough).

Arata still went, of course, to do business. He meets his new secretary right after coming out of his private jet. Thankfully, he wasn't broke yet, even though his business stocks crashed and burned. Arata had his inheritance and hard-earned money in his accounts – it's just his new coming in money was gone.

"Hello, Mr. Sasaki," a voice says and Arata glares at it. "How was your flight?"

'It' is a tall person, with honey blonde hair, and pale hazel eyes.

"Cut the fucking formalities – what's on the agenda?" Arata hisses, walking past the man.

Awaiting his arrival was a black Mercedes, with his usual chauffer (he comes to New York a lot), and being accustomed to this treatment, Arata sits in the car (the door had been held open by the chauffer), while 'It' follows him.

"A meeting in 15 minutes at your main office," 'It' says patiently. "Another meeting right after that one, and basically you'll stay cooped up in the meeting room all day long."

"How long?"

"Until 9pm, sir," 'It' answers.

"Fuck," Arata sighs, combing a hand through his hair in frustration. "Did you bring files for me?"

"No, sir… I assumed you brought documents with you," 'It' replies awkwardly.

Arata panics. _No files. No plan. How can I bring the company CEO's to my side with no support or info about my company!?_ He kicks the seat in front of him and his chauffer grunts in anger. Arata ignored him and kicked again, letting his anger out.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that – your driver isn't a robot, he has feelings too, you know," 'It' scolds Arata with reprimanding eyes.

"Is he your driver?" Arata asks, staring straight ahead.

"No… why?" 'It' looks confused.

"Then I can do whatever I want to him," Arata tells him, kicking once more.

The rest of the way, Arata tries to plan something. Apparently 15 minutes were too short to make an impromptu plan. Unprepared, Arata walks boldly into his company's long steel building and acts as if he's confident he'll win the argument. Of course, inside his brain is thinking about multiple solutions and panicking. Before he goes into the meeting, 'it' pats his back randomly.

Instantly Arata moves away.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Arata shoves the man. _I'm irritated enough and now this?!_

"I was comforting you," 'It' says. "You clearly have no idea what you're going to do."

"Oi, I don't need your pity," the other man glares_. I'm going to fire him immediately after I finish this meeting._

"It isn't pity- more-like, I wish I'd gotten files ready for you, sir," 'It' replies, smiling gently.

"Are you retarded? I don't need any fucking files," Arata says and walks away.

* * *

_ I wish I had files_, Arata now thinks as he sips more water in attempt to prolong his speech in front of his current investors. Most of them want to pull out because of Arata's new reputation of kidnapping someone, so he knows that all he needs to assure them of is his character, not of his awesome company (which has been running smoothly with or without Arata's help) or his workers.

He clears his throat and is about to begin his speech in front of his top 20 investors when suddenly the door opens.

'It' came rushing in and stood next to Arata.

"What are you doing here?!" Arata whispers, making sure no one hears him.

"I didn't bring the files for your case, but I have the stuff memorized," 'It' replies with that same smile.

And before Arata could push him away or something, 'It' begins his speech.

"All of you may know Arata Sasaki as the spoiled brat of the Sasaki family," 'It' says and Arata feels a need to punch the living daylights of the guy, but the man continues. "Even I thought he was the worst person ever when news rang in that he kidnapped someone. However, there were things I didn't know – that his company has run for decades without ever collapsing under the toils of economic, that his father and forefathers diligently took good care of both the workers and the work done inside this very building, and that he, like his forefathers, has been donating money for charity."

This is where he sips water and smiles at a gawking Arata.

"If you ask me, who is Arata Sasaki, I will not say he is a kidnapper – no, I will tell you honestly and with an earnest smile that he is the CEO of the world's best gas company that has the world's largest gas reserves," 'It' finishes his speech with another dashing smile.

_I hate his teeth_, Arata thinks. _What the fuck is wrong with him and his creepy smiles?!_

Unlike Arata, everyone in the room smiled at the man in front of them, some even started clapping (but gave up, since it was awkward that no one followed them and joined into a huge applause).

"Now, I am going to pass a document with all your names on it – if you wish to stay with such a strong company as ours, please sign next to your name – if you don't, then you will regret it," 'It' gives a maniacal sneer at everyone as he hands to piece of paper to the first person around the long table.

Feeling more weight of man's last words, each person signs - They didn't want to regret anything – and they especially didn't want to make an enemy of a stronger force than theirs. At the end, when the men left (Arata greeted each one of them as they left and said his 'thanks' politely), Arata and 'It' were left in the meeting room.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Arata says, glaring at the taller man.

"Oh, that? I just felt they needed to know your company wasn't born yesterday. The way they looked at you like a criminal – I just reminded them that you originally weren't one," 'It' explains calmly, not minding the death glare pointed towards him.

For a brief moment, Arata doesn't say a word. The way 'It' explained it was so clear that he didn't have any further complaints or questions.

"You sounded like a fucking politician," Arata finds a complaint.

The taller man just shrugged. "Your next meeting is in 5 minutes… are you fine doing it alone or should I…?"

"I'm fine alone! Leave!" Arata yells, annoyed again. _The man completely ignored my insult._

When the man is gone, Arata kicks his chair. _I need a freaking punching bag_, he thinks. _Where is Misaki when I need him? Crap, I shouldn't make jokes like those… too soon._

His next meeting starts before he knows it and he stands once again in front of 15 forever frowning old faces. He used to be quick at meetings like these – valiant, straight to the point type of person, but now, as he stares at the cold faces, he has nothing to say (nothing good, more-like – he has plenty of horrible things to tell them). He sips water again, hoping 'It' would dash in and help once more. _Wait, I don't need his help! I can do this on my own, like I've always done it, _he thinks with conviction.

He looks at his audience again, and then sees that they're here for the same reason as the first batch of people – to know if Arata is still capable of running this company. As if standing on trial, Arata stares at the people and begins his defense.

"What do you people think of when you hear my name? Do you think I'm a horrible man who's kidnapped an innocent person? Or do you see me as the CEO of the world's largest gas company? Personally, I see myself as the CEO of this wonderful company that has been passed down by my father and his fathers. I am not a robot, sure, I'm not perfect, but I'm not that corrupt that I'd ruin this company that has been treasured by my family for several decades," Arata says, repeating some of the other man's speech and taking tid-bits of his speech. "I am Arata Sasaki and I will not fail this company."

For some odd reason he actually expects applause after this, but the people just stare at him with their usual faces. Hating this silence, he ends with a smile. Suddenly his audience nod to each other and whisper. _THE FUCK IS WITH PEOPLE AND SMILES?!_

"I have this piece of paper," Arata now says, as 'It' said. "This has all your names on it – if you wish to stay with this successful company, then sign next to your name. If you don't want to support my company, then be prepared to regret it."

Arata smiles his usual crooked grin, feeling himself glower at the people. Surprisingly all of the other man's techniques work. When Arata grabs the paper at the end, his eyes widen at all the signatures.

Abrupt claps echo in the quiet meeting room and Arata looks up to see 'It' back.

"That speech was _wonderful_! Can I sue you for plagiarism?" 'It' says sarcastically.

"What plagiarism? I only said the truth, you retard," Arata defends himself.

"Aren't _you_ the stupid one? Plagiarism isn't just stealing someone's work, be it in writing or patent. Plagiarism can also be stealing someone's idea," 'It' points out, smirking at the shorter man. They're practically face to face now, since he was walking closer while he spoke.

"And you clearly stole my idea," 'It' finishes, leaning against the table.

"Whatever, man, the words you said were for my life, and since I already knew all that stuff about myself, it shouldn't count," Arata remarks, getting immensely annoyed at the man.

"Woah, calm down, I was just informing you that you shouldn't plagiarize someone's idea. Take it as a lesson in life," 'It' says, shrugging it off again as if it were a small matter to begin with.

Glaring again, Arata is about to smack the man. But the man stops Arata's swinging fist and stops it short near his mouth.

"Feisty, aren't you?" 'It' smirks arrogantly.

"YOU!" Arata gets his other fist ready.

The man's other hand stops that fist too.

"Arata, is that the best you can do?" 'It' provokes.

Frustrated more than ever, Arata kicks with his right knee, but only manages to hit the other man's knee also, and the man begins to laugh.

"Fuck, man, that… was… my… funny… bone," the man laughs in between his breaks.

Somehow, the blonde hugs the infuriated Arata and keeps laughing (thanks to the pain, yet intense laughter caused by hitting his funny bone).

"LET GO, YOU FUCKTARD!" Arata yells his command.

"Arata, relax, I'm not a homosexual," 'It' replies. His laugher has subsided now and he's grabbed the other man's shoulders now, making him face him.

Surprisingly Arata blushes a little, feeling either embarrassed or hurt by the comment.

Seeing this reaction, the man dares to be bold – he takes his right hand, gently and slowly touches Arata's cheek. Instead of seeing a new blush reach the man's face, Arata bites the hand approaching his face without hesitation.

"ARG!" 'It' retreats his hand and looks at the bite mark. "Are you crazy?!"

"Are you a creepster?! What _were_ you doing?! Were you gonna touch my face?!" Arata barks back furiously. _Such a creep!_

"Tch, not cute at all," 'It' says to himself, but Arata can hear him, since they're still standing close.

"What? You just said you're not a homo and now you say I'm not '_cute_'?! Weirdo," Arata shoves the man away and walks towards the window.

From his view he can see the entire world- all of New York gleaming in from of him. Tall structures are seen and all the traffic.

"I'm not a homo… you were just blushing, so I assumed you, I don't know, had a heart," 'It' retorts spitefully.

"What do you mean? You don't even fucking know me, so don't try to act all close!" Arata yells, still listlessly staring at the scenery. _I need to get back into business mode – maybe for a long while… maybe marry a company owner's only daughter and merge our companies…_

"I do know you…," 'It' trails off.

"What? Who are you, anyway?" Arata now turns around, curious. In his mind he has been calling the man 'It', but surely he had a name.

"I'm… Kane Miller, remember me?" Kane says, walking close to Arata again.

"Kane… Miller…," Arata says his name, thinking perhaps saying his name will bring back memories, but he doesn't remember squat.

"Ring a bell?" Kane asks him, eagerly waiting for recognition to spark on the other man's face.

"Seriously, I don't remember you," Arata admits, calming down a little by the weirdness of the man's name. "Anyway, how am I supposed to remember every single nobody I meet?"

Of course, Arata is always prepared with rude comments in his head.

"Exactly the problem – I wasn't a 'nobody' for you. Remember your 4th grade tutor…?" Kane asks. "Your English tutor with curly permed hair you used to mock?"

"MR. KAINE!?" Arata pronounces the man's name with a Russian accent. That's why it didn't ring a bell – he had the Russian accent in his mind.

"As always, it's not Mr. Kane, but _Mr. Miller_ – you never learned that about English, did you?" Kane smiles now, laughing at how silly his old pupil is.

"Shaddup!" Arata crosses his hands over his chest. "I just know you as Mr. Kaine. How'd you get here? Weren't you just a private English teacher?"

His questions were genuinely full of curiosity, but he let one stupid rude comment leak at the end (which of course, from habit, and as always, ruins the mood once more).

"How the hell did a low-class teacher get promoted to a secretary for a CEO?" He sneered.

Kane flinches at Arata's words.

"You're still the bad-mouthed kid, aren't you? You can change your appearance, but never hide that awful mouth of yours, can you?" Kane retorts back, stooping down to Arata's level.

"What about you? Did you have sex with my father before he died to get this position?"

Definitely below the belt, Kane's eyes glare disgustingly at Arata and without caring his hand swoops up and smacks his pupil backhandedly.

"How _dare_ you assume that! Your father was an excellent man of true prestige and honor, unlike you. God knows how you two are related!" Kane scolds, stepping away from Arata now.

Before Arata could say anything in reply, the older man walks off. Perhaps he could foresee that Arata's reply would've been a rude comment. Dumbfounded and cheek stinging, Arata has no choice but to repeat his former 'plagiarized' speech as another batch of people walk in now.

* * *

"FIRE HIM IMMEDIATELY!" Arata barks at his old trusted secretary (who is now working in the finance section).

The old man's visage was haggard now due to his age and his frown folded every wrinkle on his old face.

"Arata, lower your voice," the old man speaks quietly.

The younger man quiets down just as his elder told him to.

"Richard, please, just fire that creepy new secretary," Arata pleads, hoping this wise man might listen to him.

"I can't," he replies, looking downcast.

"What do you mean you can't? Aren't you the one who hired him?"

"That's the problem – I didn't hire him – your father did," Richard says, his eyes staring straight at a shocked Arata.

"Why would father do that?"

"Don't know, but it's in his will too – he explicitly says not to fire him," the man explains. Slowly, he reveals an envelope in his hands. "Here, this is what your father wanted me to give you once you return to work."

Arata quickly takes the letter and reads it, his eyes moving around the letter as they finish each sentence with speed. He knows he hasn't returned to work for a few years, but he didn't think his father would make his old teacher be his secretary. In the letter, it's disclosed that only Kane is the man his father approves of (Arata's whole family knew he was gay since he opened up about it during the time he dated Akihiko) and he knows that they both will get along. _Fuck, we're not getting along at all, old man_, Arata thinks.

"He was definitely senile when he wrote this," Arata says as he throws the letter onto the ground.

"Whether he was or wasn't is not something I can tell you, but I can't fire him, under law, and neither can you," Richard points out as he starts heading back to his section.

When Arata is left alone, he kicks the papers in effort to release his anger.

* * *

After all his meetings and stupid redundant speeches are done with, he gets ready to go to his flat in the city. As he enters his apartment, tired from his work, he is a little surprised that his lights are on. _Shit, did I forget to turn them off and they're still working?!_ His flat isn't luxurious as one would think, according to his status. Instead, his flat is a simple apartment with a small living room that's connected to both the kitchen (he hardly uses the kitchen, though) and the dining area – and only one bedroom and bathroom attached to it. He walks into his apartment with caution and sees a dark silhouette standing there.

_Shit, shit, shit, I'm getting robbed! But this flat is empty! _

He grabs his umbrella that he had today due to rain and gets in a fighting stance. _Even if the umbrella doesn't hurt enough, I still have my kicks and punches_, he thinks.

Without making a sound, he flings his umbrella at the man and then tackles him to the ground. His punches are stopped, but he pushes his hands forward nonetheless.

"Arata, stop it," the familiar voice says.

In the light, Arata can see the robber's face – it's Kane Miller.

"What're you doing here?!"

"I'm taking care of this place… I've been living here for years, actually," Kane replies and he starts getting up, pushing Arata off of him.

"Years?! This is my place!" Arata yells furiously.

"Your father gave me the keys and said, 'take care of your wife'," Kane laughs as if he's remembering the old man. His eyes turn soft in remembrance.

"WIFE?! I'M _SO_ NOT YOUR FUCKING WIFE!" Arata screams as he's about to kick his former teacher. Kane easily blocks it.

"I know, man, you don't have to yell about _every_ single fucking thing," the other man retorts coarsely, annoyed of Arata too. "I didn't agree to every fucking thing your father said, but if it meant I'd have a _free_ flat in the most populated city in fucking America, then I'll be your fucking husband."

Arata flinches at each F-bomb the man throws at him. Kane must be about 5 years older than Arata, so the seniority makes Arata more aware of his child-like behavior.

Pouting now, Arata doesn't say a word. Quietly, both of the go on with whatever they'd do if they were alone – Arata sits on the couch and lays down, while Kane continues to make his dinner. Although Arata doesn't want to admit it, the flat looked wonderful – with all the lights on now, he could see that there were decorations around the room, famous paintings, cool lamps, and a 65 inch LED T.V. mounted on the wall. Kane not only kept this place clean, but updated it into a chic flat with new technology.

"Food is ready," Kane interrupts Arata's wondering eyes.

"You're letting me eat with you?" Arata asks, looking at the blonde.

Kane smiles. "I'm a good husband, aren't I?"

Sighing in contempt, Arata walks towards the food. _I'm only eating because I'm dying from hunger – not because I want to eat with him_.

When Arata is seated in front of the blonde, he ignores the stares and takes a bite from the plate that's been laid out for him - Fried spicy fish with cooked rice and vegetable sides.

"Are you Japanese?" Arata asks, his tone sarcastic. He will never admit this food is the most delicious he's tasted since his mom's cooking.

"Perhaps in my past life," Kane smiles, unaffected by Arata's comment.

"It tastes like… dead fish," the other man tries again.

"Arata!" Kane suddenly yells. And then he smiles again, "You're _such_ a genius! Dead fish tastes like…. Dead fish!"

Frowning, Arata gives up on annoying his old teacher and continues to eat the warm food.

After dinner, they both watch the news on the large screen LED T.V. together. They awkwardly flip through some channels that still have Arata's jail bail out news. _It isn't that bad – I have enough money to bail out – some don't – what's there to report? To __**brag**__ about how rich I am? They never would do this to any other guy who's bailing out._

"They make you look like some celebrity," Kane complains as he flips yet another channel with Arata's face enlarged on the screen.

"I know, right! It bothers me so much," Arata confesses, hating how news reporters make him look like a famous person.

The blonde pats Arata's head with his large warm hands.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon – we're expanding our company to Canada. This will be treated like yesterday's news in no time," Kane assures the other man.

Looking down at his hands, Arata lets himself be comforted. _Only for today_, he thinks. _Only today will I stand this behavior – he's an old friend and teacher – but tomorrow I won't let him touch me._ Without knowing, Arata closes his eyes and falls asleep there on the sofa. He felt so relaxed, more than ever before, that he fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning, Arata wakes up in Kane's naked arms.

"!" Arata couldn't even scream, but his expression said it all.

He got out of the bed and hurriedly got dressed_. I will definitely get my revenge for this later, creep_, he thinks as he glares at the blonde sleeping peacefully. He called his chauffer to pick him up soon. So by the time he's finished drinking orange juice from Kane's new refrigerator, he went down to the streets and saw his driver ready for him. Today, he didn't kick the driver's seat. He actually greeted him with a smile.

"Don't fucking gawk at me, I can smile too," Arata says as he sees his chauffer open his mouth in surprise.

When he's at his office, he addresses his closest subordinate about the Canada papers.

"Oh, sir, that's still in progress. We don't have the papers even completed," the employee informs him.

"Okay, you can go now," Arata commands.

Tapping his fingers impatiently, he's wondering what he's going to do if the documents aren't even ready yet.

"You actually got up before me?" A voice breaks his reverie.

"Did you fucking drug me last night? I've never slept so well before," Arata accuses his old teacher as he walks into Arata's office.

There's a quizzical look on Kane. "_Drugged_ you? I merely gave you food and patted your head – who knew you had a heart!"

Arata's heart skipped a beat at the man's honest, yet rude words. He's noticed his old teacher throws a compliment with an insult so well that it's frightening – that skill is definitely foreign to Arata. He only knows how to throw knifes at people with his words.

"Anyway, don't pat me head again! I'm not a kid!" Arata barks back.

"Aw, little Arata grew up," Kane mocks and comes closer, close enough that he ruffles the other man's brown hair.

"Fuck off!" The other man yells, swatting his teacher's hands.

"Fine, gosh, so sensitive," the blonde grins, showing his white teeth once again.

Arata held his breath – _I can't waste anymore breath on this guy – none of shouts or rude comments work on him._

"Ah, giving up already? I quite enjoy our tête-á-tête," Kane says smoothly.

Arata looks away, not wanting to acknowledge the creep.

However, Kane hovers near the man and stops right behind him, next to Arata. Leaning down, Arata feels the blonde's breath against his shoulder. Unexpectedly, Kane blows into Arata's ears, making the man flinch in surprise. The blonde starts laughing seeing the man's innocent reaction.

"What did you think I'd do? Kiss you?" Kane laughs. "You stiffened!"

Glaring now, Arata looks at his old teacher as if he's the immature kid here.

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought," the other man admits, still glaring.

"Really?" The blonde stops laughing and smiling.

Arata nods, his eyes now serious.

They both stare at each other as if they're enemies… and then Kane grabs the man and plants a kiss onto his lonely lips. Arata actually doesn't mind – he clutches onto the blonde's back, digging his nails in on purpose.

Kane groans and pushes his hungry tongue into the shorter man. His hands move by themselves, groping his former student with greedy fingers moving around like spiders.

He pushes the man against the full glass window that faces the whole view of New York.

Pants to his ankles, Arata hates being the uke in this situation. _But the man is just too fast_, he grumbles in his mind. _Just now, when did he take off my pants?!_

However, Arata feels it – Kane's hands teasing his body, building up this excitement inside him. With snake-like hands, Kane is jerking off Arata while his other hand is playing with the man's chest, rubbing it seductively.

Right next to his ear, Kane whispers words that make Arata blush.

With no time to reply, Arata cries lustfully as Kane inserts a few digits inside him.

"God… you're … good!" Arata moans.

"I know, wifey," Kane replies.

_He's probably grinning, that bastard_, Arata thinks.

Letting the blonde do whatever he wants, Arata feels cold against the glass, his face sometimes pushed against it. He cums onto the glass after Kane's done jerking him off. Just when he's about to complain about his face being squished, Kane twirls him around.

For one breathtaking moment, Arata wants to say the words that Kane whispered to him. Their eyes meet and Arata's heart pounds in his chest. Kane leans down to Arata's chest and kisses it, his eyes looking up at Arata.

"Wow, it's beating like crazy… just like mine," the blonde tells him, blushing just a little.

"Fuck, yours too?" Arata laughs genuinely.

Kane smiles, his eyes twinkling, and then leans in for another heart-killing kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Arata gets his chance to say the words he honestly feels right now.

"Kaine, I…love you," he says and then tears well up. _Shit, did I just say that?_

"Arata…," the blonde says and then hugs his uke. "Finally…"

"What do you mean finally?"

"I fell for you… long time ago," Kane admits.

"When?" Arata raises his eyebrow.

Kane's hands squeeze Arata's arse and the man gasps.

"When I first met you," the blonde replies.

And that's when Arata's cold heart completely melts as he leans in for another loving kiss.

**Author: I'M DONE! New fanfic coming out shortly - with Miyagi and Shinobu. :3**

**Thanks for reading this and my fanfic - thanks for all the supporting comments! :D Loved reading each comment~**

* * *

**Arata: Finally! My extra chapter!**

**Me: Yup, you deserved one, even if you abused Misaki - you still made Miki take care of his wounds. You have a soft heart, don't you?**

**Arata: *glares* What is with people and thinking I don't have a heart?!**

**Miki: I don't blame her... you're pretty heartless sometimes, uncle. **

**Me: *nods***

**Kane: Ar-a-ta~ Just admit it, you were heartless before - but then you reunited with me~~~**

**Arata: *dull stare* No. **


	21. Alternative ending for Arata!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica (but sadly I own Arata and his butler)**

**Author's note: Since people didn't like the other really happy ending for Arata, I wrote this ending - although it's short, I hope it satisfies all the people who hate Arata. :D**

**Warning: crude language. **

After jail too easily bailing out of jail, Arata Sasaki is rejected by all of society. Since his name was on every newspaper cover (thanks to Usagi-san's numerous connections) in every country and on every news channel, people have been ignoring him anywhere he'd go to. His parents have already passed away, so there's no family support to turn to. His whole family company has collapsed and far worse outcomes welcome him as he steps inside his family mansion.

With lithe steps, he comes inside his house having opened the door by himself. It was odd that his butler didn't answer the door as he usually would. As he walks into the dark and dusty atrium, he begins coughing as he enters the extremely dirty house. Annoyed at the poignant smell of rust and metal, he complains loudly.

"Bernard, where are you?! It fucking stinks in here!" He shouts, angry already. Combing his hand through his messy hair, he sighs. His whole house stank and the butler is clearly missing.

"BERNARD. GET. HERE. NOW!" He shrieks. He hates how his obnoxious voice echoes through the empty house that was once, in his childhood, full of laughter.

Pissed off now, he knows exactly where to find the old man. He enters the butler's personal room and kicks the door open, breaking the heavy oak door with four powerful kicks.

"BERNARD! Why didn't you-!" he stops as he finds the old man cold dead on the ground. "Oii!"

He runs to his butler's side and touches him, trying to see if he's still breathing.

No pulse.

Completely left alone in this world, he blankly stares at the dead butler.

"Why…?" he says, ignoring his tears. "WHY!?"

* * *

Arata decides to go back to jail – pay his time. With no family or friend left on this planet, it's better he do something worthwhile. Sure, he could've gone and gotten himself a lover, even if he has to pay for the lover to 'love' him, but Arata wishes nothing more than to be punished for his sins now. Miki and his family obviously ignored Arata and rejected him – even put a restraining order on him – so he honestly has no family.

He sold his house and donated all the money to charity.

And a large sum to a Japanese kid going into his 4th year of college.

Of course, he knows that doesn't make up for even half of his craziness. Still, he wishes to believe that's enough.

In all his years in jail, he hasn't tried to interact with anyone. He's in a cell with another guy, but he's managed to ignore the guy for 20 years, without contact. Arata starts believing he doesn't deserve contact with others.

He thinks he doesn't deserve human contact at all.

Since his butler was like his best friend, he felt like he lost even the world after that – and the pure look of disgust on Akihiko's face. He'd rather not hurt anyone else, so he tries to avoid humans. However, who'd have known who that other cell member was?

His old teacher Kane Miller.

He spent his whole jail time without ever talking to the potential boyfriend he could've had.

One cloudy day, Arata passed out.

The newspaper said it was from dehydration.

But they never knew it was murder.

Looking back, Arata never expected it that night.

* * *

"Oi, Arata, why don't you talk to people?" Kane asks for the millionth time.

They've been here for about 20 years already and none of Kane's tricks can get Arata to spill over and talk. He's tried tickling the man, kicking him, punching him, and even pinching him! But none of those methods worked on Arata and the man remained silent.

"Hey, you know exactly who I am, so why not just give in now, huh? We're both going to be released soon, you know?" The man tells Arata, facing him.

Arata merely turns his face the other way.

"Seriously? You're still like this?! Talk to me!" He screams, angry.

Once again, Arata doesn't reply and takes it in. In the 20 years this has happened, he's finally realized how people have felt when he'd randomly scream at them. He remembers screaming at his innocent nephew, but now he knows that was wrong. He winces each time someone yells at him now – not because it hurts his ears, but because it reminds him of himself.

Of his sadistically crazy self.

"Oi," Kane kicks Arata now.

Arata takes the blow nicely, not even dodging it.

"Remember I've said you like this – I always said that as a joke… but do you really like being hit? Are you a masochist?" The man laughs now, his eyes showing their wrinkles as they move.

"…," Arata stays mute.

"No reply and no head shake – I love it that you completely ignore me," Kane says sarcastically and before Arata can predict it, the man slams Arata's lovely face to the brick wall.

There is an odd crunch sound when he did so.

"Ouch, did I break some teeth?" The teacher asks, going crazy himself.

And so the torture began.

Soon, very soon, the death of Arata Sasaki came and Kane Miller was never found guilty.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! :D **


	22. Extra-extra for Misaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica~**

**Author's notes: I'm only writing this upon request only because I have extra time before my class and I'm bored. XD**

**"Hai hai" = yes, yes in Japanese. If anyone has any other QUESTIONS, please pm me. ^^ No requests taken in anymore. *_***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Misaki stretches lazily on his bed and accidentally hits his lover's sleepy head. It's been three months since he's been rescued. Each day has been full of extra love that Misaki would never have anticipated. The odd thing isn't that Akihiko has hired a bodyguard for Misaki who protects the boy as he goes to school and other places, the odd thing isn't that Akihiko has never left Misaki to shower or take a bath alone ever, the odd thing isn't that Akihiko calls over Sebastian over to cook meals and such instead of Misaki doing it - no, none of that was odd to Misaki at all. What _was_ odd was that Akihiko didn't spend money on extravagant gifts in competition to the multiple gifts Misaki still is receiving. The brunette is used to his lover wasting his money over useless things or even important things, just in super high quantities that never end. Therefore, Misaki is suspicious of his lover's behavior.

Getting up from his bed, Misaki is about to take a shower when the silver-haired man follows him automatically.

"Oi! Weren't you sleeping?!" Misaki exclaims - the surprise made him drop his new set of clothes.

Nuzzling his mouth against Misaki's neck, he grumbles something inhumane and the boy notices his lover's sleepy eyes.

"You zombie! Go back to bed!" The brunette demands, pushing the heavy man who's leaning over him. "You'll drown in the bath if you come with me!"

"Huh? A bath in the morning?" Akihiko speaks at last, his voice a little croaky.

Misaki blushes. "Nothing wrong with that!" He doesn't want to admit he's taking a shower - he just wants his lover to leave him alone sometimes (_sometimes for Usagi-san's own good, for example NOW_, he thinks).

"No, nothing wrong...," his lover trails off and walks into the bathroom like a zombie nonetheless.

"Oiiii! Don't go in there!" Misaki yells, embarrassed.

He watches the tall writer sit in the tub with his clothes on and then he rests his head back - snoozing immediately.

"Seriously!?" The brunette rushes to his lover's side. "Oi, at least take your clothes off!"

And then he blushes, realizing his words. Akihiko's lavender eyes open instantly, intrigued.

"Oh-ho, why don't you help me?" He dares the boy.

Blushing a deep shade of red now, Misaki glares. "No! Help yourself! I'm going to shower in my old room!"

Before the boy can walk away, the silver-haired man grabs his hand.

"Misaki," he says in a deep voice that resonates in the brunette's heart, "stay here, I'll strip."

With that said, Misaki doesn't look at his lover, but he hears everything. The sound of buttons unbuttoning, a cotton shirt rustling and falling on the tiled floor, the unmistakable sound of pant's zip being unzipped, trousers falling off in the tub and being tossed out just like the shirt, underwear being taken off, and finally the sound of water rushing into the tub. Everything echoes in Misaki's red ears and also his fast heartbeat. The thing that surprises Misaki is that he never gets used to all this; taking baths together, showering together, being kissed...

"Bath's ready," Akihiko says calmly. He knows his lover is embarrassed (as always) so he is understanding.

Misaki turns around and begins to undress himself.

Then he senses his lover's keen eyes staring at him.

"... don't look," is all he whispers and the man looks away.

Taking off all his clothes, Misaki steps into the hot bath.

Usually they take their baths without doing anything perverted (unless Misaki asks - which hasn't happened much except once). The awkward silence fills the tiled bathroom - neither one wanting to bother the other - it stays that way.

"... Usagi-san... are you... ever bothered with the gifts?" Misaki asks at last after all those moments he'd feel like asking. He's noticed the looks his lover gives to the gifts, but Akihiko never buys anything himself for Misaki.

The silver-haired man smiles. "Should I be bothered with the gifts?"

Misaki scowls. "No, it's not that... you... have this look..." he confesses, "whenever you look at the gifts, there's this... frown on your face..."

Akihiko's eyes widen for a mini-second and then he smiles coolly. "Do I frown? I've never noticed."

"Really?" Misaki says weakly. _Maybe I'm just thinking too much..._

"Yes, really," Akihiko nods. "I'm honestly happy whenever you receive gifts - think about it, so many people care about you and wish for you to be happy."

The brunette nods accordingly, slightly impressed by his lover's words.

"But... aren't you ever ... jealous?" the brunette asks lightly, looking away as soon as he said the word.

"Not really... do you want me to be?" Akihiko smiles again, amused.

Misaki blushes. "No, Baka-Usagi!"

In his embarrassment he throws a wave of water towards Akihiko and it splashes over the other man's face.

His eyes glinted as if to say: game on.

The man throws his hands him the water and pushes out a giant wave that hits most of Misaki's hair and face, definitely hitting his eyes and nose.

"TAHH," Misaki exclaims, spitting out the water as he pushes little splashes towards his lover.

After five minutes of their little game, Akihiko ends it with a powerful blast of water.

"I win," he declares with a smile. "Winner gets the prize."

"What prize?" The brunette says bitterly.

"You," Akihiko replies, leaning closer as he says it.

Before Misaki can retaliate Akihiko's lips cover his and his eyes open wide as he feels his lover's hand near his entrance. Akihiko's other hand brings the boy's chin up and almost devours the boy's lips in his excitement. Every time Akihiko kisses or makes love to Misaki these days, he tries to hold back but ends up loving the boy more than ever - every time he crosses the boundary and showers love on his lover.

Kiss after kiss, hickey after hickey, the boy's body is decorated with Akihiko's love while the older man's digits slowly teases the boy's entrance. In a tight, yet tender space, Akihiko places his fingers to prepare his lover. His lips trailing lower and lower on the boy's neck, and then nipples.

Any moan that escapes the brunette's swollen lips echoes in the bathroom, merely enticing his lover to be faster and more active.

And finally, not taking it anymore, Akihiko enters his lover and water gushes out of the tub from the movement.

And it keeps gushing.

* * *

Misaki blissfully wakes up after round 4 of awesome love-making and snuggles closer towards his lover.

"...ve you," he whispers, content.

"Me too," Akihiko replies as his arms envelope the brunette.

They're in the bedroom once more - somewhere around round 3 they moved to the bed since they practically spilled over all of the water in the tub. Although Misaki would love to laze around like this for a while (and it does hurt him to walk... or even move right now), he feels like it's time to actually wake up. After getting up and ready, he goes downstairs, his lover following him as usual. It's nice how Akihiko's time schedule plus his work gets completed on time thanks to Misaki nowadays, but it frazzles Misaki a little - he likes his own timing - it feels odd and a little onerous to do things with Akihiko. With every plus, there's a minus. Like this morning's lovely delay, he's now exhausted as he makes breakfast for two.

"Let me call Tanaka-san," Akihiko stops the brunette's pruney hand that's reaching the frying pan.

"You mean Sebastian?" Misaki asks, looking up.

"His name is Tanaka-san," his lover laughs, hugging the brunette from behind. "You don't ever have to cook again, Misaki"

"But I want to cook - you know I can cook so why can't I?" Misaki mumbles, pouting.

"Because your precious hands shouldn't be doing that," Akihiko whispers huskily against the boy's ears.

"What about your hands? Why aren't they precious?" Misaki retorts, annoyed. "You type too much - don't your '_precious hands_' get tired?"

"Oh-ho, so you want me to stop typing? If you say so...," the man says, kissing Misaki's neck now.

"Oi, oi, don't stop writing! You'll become a lazy bum!" The brunette scolds.

"Well, then I'll work to please you," Akihiko teases, biting softly on his lover's skin, alluring the boy to anticipate for more.

Misaki pushes the heavy man off of him. "Seriously, Usagi-san, I want to cook." He states firmly, his challenging green eyes boring into Akihiko's lavender ones.

"Fine... on one condition," the man agrees, "you'll wear an apron that I choose."

"Okay, that's fine - as long as I can cook every meal from now on," Misaki smiles brightly.

Akihiko gives an evil laugh and nods. "Yup, every single meal in the apron I pick."

* * *

The apron Akihiko had prepared for Misaki (which he instantly pulled out of some random room) was a white apron with sparkly and glittery laces and frills all around it and even on the edge of the pockets. Misaki glares at the thing, but it's not like anyone else will see him in it... and he does want to cook that badly. He snatches the 'thing' from his lover's hands and puts it on, embarrassed yet bravely.

"Ah, wonderful... but," Akihiko walks near the boy, "... you need to remove your clothes before you wear it."

"HAH!?" Misaki's green eyes widen. "I'm not doing that!" He scowls.

"Then you can't cook - simple as that," the silver-haired man grabs his cellphone. "Now to call Tanaka-san for breakfast."

Misaki grabs the cellphone from his lover's hands. "Wait..."

For at least 30 super long and painful seconds, Misaki thinks of the consequences of wearing such a ridiculous outfit naked. But then he thinks about his stove, the best company possible, and the oven with its automatic settings. He's missed cooking meals so much he's been dreaming about them. And there it is: he as an answer.

"I'll wear the stupid thing," he decides, scowling.

Akihiko smiles. "Fantastic!"

Turning around, the silver-haired man gives the boy time to change.

"I'm wearing it," Misaki says, safely behind the stove area so his lover can't see a thing besides Misaki's chest being covered by the white cotton and lace.

"Nice so far...," Akihiko observes and starts walking closer to Misaki.

Then Akihiko sees it - Misaki's bare legs crossed as he shifts uncomfortably without his pants on - his pale back fully exposed that even the sun hasn't seen it - and his soft arse that Akihiko suddenly feels like grabbing. Still checking the boy out with his laser-beam eyes, the boy continues to shift uncomfortably.

"Well, are you going to cook or not?" Akihiko asks, wanting some action than the awkward visual he's getting now.

"Ah... of course," Misaki blushes and grabs the frying pan now.

Grabbing a chair, Akihiko sits in a place where he can see Misaki's arse moving. He keeps drilling his eyes at Misaki - watching the boy bend down as he gets eggs from the refrigerator - his cock fully exposed as the apron fails to cover it - as Misaki picks up an eggshell he accidentally dropped (probably from embarrassed for being watching by perverted eyes) - and as Misaki starts humming and swinging his hips as he grows accustomed to being watched.

Akihiko's full before his food was even set out on the table.

"So, how was it?" Akihiko asks Misaki as the brunette places the two plates of omelet on the table.

"You watching me? Very annoying. Me cooking? Very fun," Misaki states, varying his expressions with his tone.

Akihiko says nothing to that (for which Misaki is surprised) and lets the boy eat his breakfast in peace (still in apron). The silver-haired man finishes his food at the same time the brunette does, so they both put the plates up.

"Just hand it to me, I'll clean up," the brunette offers, gripping on Akihiko's plate from the other end.

"No can do - I can take it to the sink," Akihiko says, getting up.

His lover scowls but lets the older man take the plate to the sink. However, Misaki is like a lamb who fell for the wolf's lies. Just as they reach the sink and place the plates, Akihiko grabs the boy's cock with one hand and the other hand on the counter - to stop the boy from escaping.

"Misaki," he deliberately whispers beside the boy's ears. "Can I soil this apron?"

The brunette blushes, oddly aroused in this situation. As always, his Usagi-san asks for permission, regardless of what the situation is.

Misaki nods, agreeing to whatever his lover is planning.

Akihiko's large hands fondle Misaki's cock gently at first, call it teasing even. His other hand goes to his nipple, pinching it ever so softly. Hearing a moan satisfies Akihiko, but his greediness gets the best of him again - he's always thinking this: _how can I make them louder?_

And so he makes them louder with more friction - more squeezing - and more pinching.

He can hear his lover's pants and moans - each sound exciting him more and more.

Until he can't handle just this.

He turns the boy around to face him and sees his flustered yet aroused face. Automatically, Akihiko licks his lips and kisses the boy's already swollen lips - enjoying the kiss and then intruding into his lover's mouth with his wet tongue. Meanwhile, his index finger probes Misaki's entrance and smoothly he invites his middle finger also in the tight area.

Eager to do more, Akihiko quickly unzips his own pants and pulls out his cock.

And then the orchestra of squelching sounds come as Akihiko enters the boy (having spread apart the boy's weakened legs) and the orchestra is accompanied by erratic sounds of moans. Louder, faster, and harder, Akihiko makes sure all his demands are met for Misaki's moans to get louder and sexier.

Each time he thrusts into the boy, the brunette's expressions get sexier and lustier. Enjoying the sight, sound, and touch, Akihiko hits his climax and cums, Misaki cumming a little faster (thanks to his youth). Slowly pulling out, Akihiko hugs the trembling brunette (Author's note: trembling from the awesomeness) and whispers the sweetest words that melt his heart.

* * *

Somehow they're in the bathroom again, but this time in the shower. Both of them were sweaty and dirty from the kitchen sex, so now they're washing themselves - or so that's why Misaki's forcing Akihiko to keep doing.

"Oi, we're showering this time!" He yells, drawing the line. "No funny business now! I'm exhausted and we're just going to clean ourselves, okay!?"

"Hai hai," Akihiko replies, feigning a yawn.

"Oi! Seriously, don't do anything this time!" Misaki gives his lover the stare. His butt fucking hurts and there is no way he's ready for round 6 at all. God knows how he lived through that round in the kitchen (_standing up_, he must add).

"I know, I promise, then, that I won't do anything," the silver-haired man raises his hand in oath.

"Good, you better not," the brunette grumbles, still glaring at his lover.

Misaki washes himself with soap, but then stops.

"Hey, Usagi-san, I can't reach my back... can you... wash... it for me?" He asks, blushing as he looks away.

"Sure...," Akihiko nods and grabs a washcloth.

Misaki turns around and feels the soapy cloth rub against his back and in between his shoulder blades. No sound is heard in the bathroom except for the gentle rubbing sound from the washcloth. As for Misaki, his ears hear his own thunderous heartbeat driving his mind crazy. He knows his butt hurts... he knows that... yet...

"Oh?" His lover says, looking around the boy's body and right at Misaki's rising cock.

Quickly covering it with his soapy hands, the brunette blushes. "Don't look!"

"Okay... but how are you going to...?" Akihiko trails off.

Misaki feels mortified for being caught like this - _he knows I'm aroused, this is so embarrassing!_

"Misaki, I can make you feel better," his lover promises, slow rubbing the washcloth in circles now.

"No! I mean, you promised you wouldn't do anything!" Misaki reminds his lover.

"Ah... but helping you release isn't me doing something, is it?" Akihiko points out. It's quite reasonable - in his head.

Still blushing red as a tomato, Misaki sees the issue and even sees the solution, so he nods.

Pleased with that approval, Akihiko's hands move on their own so skillfully that it even scares himself. His love for Misaki definitely scares him and so does his body - endless receiving love and endlessly giving it.

True to his promise, he doesn't do anything beyond releasing the boy's arousal and jerks him off. However, what he didn't expect was his lover to whisper in the most cute and quiet voice ever a simple 'more'.

A smile cracks on Akihiko's face as he leans in for round 6.

* * *

Again they've somehow made their way on the bed and it amazed them both how they're still making out with each other, never getting tired and never wanting to stop - fully devouring the other in their sweet love.

* * *

Next morning, Misaki groans.

"We. Are. Not. Doing. It. Today," he states clearly as he gets his head out his pillow. He's dead tired like a zombie.

However, he's the zombie today while Akihiko bright and smiley.

"Okay, but you are making breakfast right? In the apron," Akihiko says, almost sneering from Misaki's point of view.

"But isn't the apron dirty?" Misaki looks up, confused.

"Nope, I sent it to the dry cleaners last night," the silver-haired man says with a smile and does a mini 'tada' as he shows an apron enclosed in plastic wrap. "The apron is ready to be used again!"

Misaki flops onto his bed, internally crying. _Nii-chan, save me! Once again, Usagi-san has gone over his limits!_

* * *

**Author: OMG, that was hard to write, but really fun - This is the end - there will not be any extra-extra-extra (note to self: Extra-extra, read all about it!). This is the end of my fanfic. Please read another story of mine if you want to read more of my works. :) **

**Also, thanks for reading and thanks for allllllllll the wonderful comments! :D**

**THE END! :D**


End file.
